Omega Splendor
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: What would happen if Koga and Aria had another sister but, this one is not really their sister? A new goddess is born and the great evil that's threatening our world will come again. Can Koga, Aria and Maria save our world from darkness?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The battle between Light and Darkness was getting rough went a great meteor hid the planet and the powers of both enemies were transport to the meteor. Who give life to three innocent children; one with the power of light, the other with the power of darkness and the last one with the power of celestial (both light and darkness powers). Then, all of the saints of Athena and Mars saw the hold thing until a very strong light and energy came from the sky and landed where the babies where. The one with the strong energy was a creature with wings but, the rest of his body was like human with arms and legs. You couldn't see it's face because of the light then, the creature turn around and started to speak in a woman voice.

- All of you. Because of your powers collide with each other went the meteor came you made that three innocent children were born with those powers of yours. And not just that you made that your powers become much more powerful and that the next generation of saints have a different way to call their armors. Now this children are going to be the only hope you have. In some point of time a great danger will come and will destroy everything you all know, for both light and darkness. That thing is a God but, neither of you like him.- she said.

- Who is this God?- ask Mars.

- His name is Apsu. Lord of darkness and the creator of the universe.- she said everyone was now shock by this revelation.

- How can we stop him from coming?- ask Sagittarius Seiya.

- You can't prevented. He will be reincarnated with someone and that person will hold the darkness inside of him.- she said and she look back where the babies were. She started to turn her back to them and walk to one of the babies, and grab it. - This child holds the power of darkness inside of him, he's the son of darkness and it's reincarnation. If you want to stop Apsu you most help this child to be much more stronger than Apsu.

- How?- ask Athena.

- Because you have a kind heart and a Goddess. You will teach him how to overpower the darkness and use the light instead but, he will never escape from the power of darkness. That's his true power but, you can change that by making him to create a new power inside of him instead.- she said wild she walk toward her and hand her the baby boy. She return to where the other babies were and grab a baby girl. - This child holds the power of light inside her, she's the daughter of light and it's reincarnation. She can help the boy to overcome the power of darkness but, you most help her to increase her powers too.- with that she hand the baby to Mars. She walk toward the last baby and turn around.

- What about the other baby? What can it do?- ask Cygnus Hyoga. She didn't said anything just look at the baby and star walking, and stop in the middle of the battle field.

- This child…- she start saying but, she was almost at thing like she shouldn't tell them.

- If we are not a suppose to know we will understand.- said Athena.

- You say that for yourself sister, I want to know what that baby can do and if it's a great danger to all of us.- said Mars.

- Shut Up Mars!- said Andromeda Shun.

- That's enough you guys!- scream Seiya.

- This Child!… this child holds the power of celestial inside her.- she said at last.

- What do you mean by celestial power?- ask Dragon Shiryu.

- I mean that the power of this child is both light and darkness but…- she said without finishing.

- But?- ask Phoenix Ikki.

- But, it's not sure that this is the only ability this child has. She could have more powers inside of her still hidden. - she said at last.

- With who is she going to stay?- ask Seiya.

- She's not staying with any of you.- she said in a harsh way.

- Why?- ask Medea.

- Because she can't exist while her brothers are here. She most be born in a different blood.

- Different blood?- ask Athena.

- Yes, she can't have the same blood with her brothers so… she's going to be killed.- she said with everyone shock.

- YOU CAN'T TAKE THE LIFE OF A NEW BORN!- scream Shun.

- That's not your choice.- she said angry now and start to fly. - That's the choice of the stars. She's going to be born by the time the moon hits its set point in the sky. That's when the baby is going to be born.- they all heard her whispers in the sky even if she already disappear.

In the sky…

She put her arms up with the baby, it started to glow and flow up until it vanish in mid air.

- Wait! What's there names?- ask Athena.

- The name of the boy and the girl are Koga and Aria.- she said, then she was gone.

In the battle field…

- I guess that's it then.- said Athena.

- I think the same.- said Mars.

They look at each other went they heard someone calling.

- Athena!- said Shiryu.

- What is it?- ask Athena.

- The moon its going to hid its set point.- he said at last. Everyone look up even Mars. By the time it hid, the sky started to get brighter that you couldn't see a thing. The hold world was surrounded with light until it vanish.

- The baby is already born.- said Athena in a whisper. Then she look at the boy. - Your sister is already born but, she will no longer be your sister. For some reason the faith has chose this path for the three of you, until then am going to rise you as my own. Even if I can't have my own child, I will have you.- she was thinking.

In a hospital far away from the battle field…

- Congratulations. You have twins.- said the doctor.

- How do they look like?- ask the woman with a great smile in her face. She was so happy now that she had her babies but, at the same time she was sad and scare because if anyone knew that she was pregnant they will take her babies away from her or kill them. She had pink hair, green eyes and tan skin.

- Your twins are girls. Your first born child has fair skin, green eyes and burgundy hair.- said the doctor while handing the baby girl to it's mother.

- She looks like her father.- said the woman almost about to cry.

- Am sorry I know it's not of my important but, is he dead?- ask the doctor.

- Almost.- said the woman.

- Oh, well… your next one has also fair skin but her eyes and hair are different. Her eyes are violet and her hair is pink as your's miss.- said the doctor.

- They both look beautiful. To bad that his dad can't see them but, am sure he can see you from the skies.- she said with a smile.

- Have you already plan the names to these lovely girls miss?- ask the doctor.

- For my second child I would like her to be Yole, Yole Starr.- said the woman.

- That's a lovely name it means violet.- said the doctor.

- And for my first child I would like her to be Maria, Maria Starr.- said the woman.

- That's a pretty name it means the chosen by the God.- said the doctor. - I most say that you take the most lovely girls in the planet Ms. Starr.

- Oh, please call me Sonia.- said the woman.

5 months later…

It was a dark night went a great explosion appear in the distance. A mile away from there, two women were talking wile one of them was holding a baby.

- Are you sure about this?- ask the women with golden hair you couldn't see her face because a mask prevented.

- Yes, am sure. She can't stay with me not now that everyone has notice her presents. You will rise her as your own and train her to be a warrior. But never force her to do something that she doesn't want to.- said the other woman.

- As you wish Sonia.- she said and Sonia left like the air. Then she started to think. - How come a little pretty girl could be a danger? Something is going on and Sonia doesn't want to tell me. Whatever that is this girl will be the greatness warrior of all times, I can feel her aura of energy around her is too strong and brighter like the sun and the moon. Could she really be the daughter of a God? Sonia, what on earth did you do?- said the women.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**The Charm Mask**

13 years later…

In a place known as Palestra the school where all saints train to become great warriors of Athena. There was a great commotion in the place, every student were running to a certain point of the castle. Everyone went to the battle arena of Elysium where a battle was taking place. There were two warriors attacking each other, a boy and a girl. Their battle was getting rough went the sun was starting to set, everyone was shock that the girl won the battle with the most strongest warrior of the school. Now she will be known as the strongest warrior of the school, and her name is… Cassiopeia Maria. By the time the sunset, the last of the light of the sun hit her and make her shine even more like a diamond. Her armor was pink with red lines and instead of skirt she wear a yellow pant, her hair was the color of wine and her face… well her face was cover by a mask, and her skin was fair. Everyone was talking about her of her way she look in the sun. Her hair look like flames with the wind flowing over her face and the light hitting her. Everyone was talking about how awesome she is, how powerful she is and… how beautiful she is. Almost all the boys will die to see her real face but, they all knew that if anyone saw a woman warrior's face she will have one chose to decide; to kill him or love him. That was the law of the women warriors to use a mask, but what they didn't know was that there was a secret about the masks. That in there is a legend of the charm mask; the only mask that if any woman or girl weir they will never be able to take it off. But there is only one way to get rip of it and that's if that person uses its true streak to over come the level of cosmos it already has. In another words she has to increase her cosmos to a very great level to destroy the mask completely and she will be set free from the mask. But it's also said that the charm mask can only be in a single mask every ten years, if the person never breaks the spell she will live with that mask forever and its power will go to another one. Well Maria has a secret and that's that her mask is a charm mask, she has always knew that she will never see the world with her own eyes but she can if… she increases her cosmos to a great level. The only problem was that she couldn't do it alone, she had to find a person with a great power to make her lose her temper and release her true powers to life.

At night…

I was sitting in the roof staring at the deep sky. I saw all the stars and its constellations and… I saw my own. I stand up, I form a fist in my hand and hit it hard in the ground. I was angry at myself for been so weak and I start to cry. Why me? Why did I have to be the chosen one of the charm mask? It's so unfair that I will never be able to take it off of my on. But, I never going to give up no matter what, I make a promise to become the strongest warrior of all times and if so a knight of Athena. But first, I have to take this mask off of me and I can only be able to do it if someone makes me lose my temper to a great level that I will explode my cosmos. With that the mask will be destroy by my own cosmos sending me free from that prison. Nobody knows about this except my teachers and they promise me that nobody, not even my sister will know about the mask that am wearing. I just hope that the person am looking for doesn't take to long to come or I will be in a serious of trouble. After that I went to my room to sleep and in the dream was something that got me up of bed. I saw a island and in it, a creature of flames was attacking a woman with purple hair, green eyes and fait skin almost like white, but for some reason she had some dark sparks in her body. Like if they will consuming her, and behind her was a boy… boy he look so… handsome. With that it make me blush, I was never that kind of girl to see the looks of the boys. Well, now I do, he had fait skin as mine, deep brown eyes, and his hair was the same color as mine. Then, the next thing that surprise me was that he was facing that monster to get the women free and then, he transform himself into a warrior. But, his armor was… the armor of Pegasus. He was attacking him went he fail and the whole island explode into flames, and… everything went white. That's went I woke up, then I went to my window and look at the skies and saw that something wasn't right. Could it really be that the woman I saw in my dream, could be Athena? And that boy… could he really be the one that am looking for?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Memories**

**(Maria's POV)**

The next day…

Everything was going as on usual as always, but for some reason I couldn't take the image of my last dream. Who was that guy? And why does he have the armor of Pegasus? Could it be that he's the chosen one? Well I wasn't going to think about it right now, I was clad that I have this mask on my face or everyone will now that something is going on in my head. Well even if I don't like it, I'm much more secure that nobody interprets my thoughts. The only person that could do that will be my sister but… I haven't seen her sends three years in a half. Of course we were send here to train and become ourselves as saints. Right now we're just beginners so, we call ourselves warriors now. If we finish this training we will be saints of Athena, am the warrior of Cassiopeia and my sister is the warrior of Aquila. Well technically we aren't related to each other, yes we're not sisters of blood. We were adopted by Pavlin, the silver saint of Peacock. She was like a mother to us because she took care of us like if we were her own daughters but, sooner or later, we were going to be separated. That was 7 years ago.

I was adopted much more longer than my sister because what Pavlin told me was that my mother die in a battle but, she didn't tell me in which one. By the age of four I meet Yuna. She became my sister after that and we train together, Yuna had the ability to read the stars, while I had the ability of vision. Like Yuna only by looking at the stars or in my dreams I could see some events that were going to accord or that accord that same day in a different place. Yuna could prevent events that were going to accord by having bad feelings or by sensing something out of the ordinary in the stars. With that we finish our training with Pavlin and she give us our mask. I notice that my mask was the charm one in that same day that we enter to Palestra. I couldn't take my mask off in my own room and I went to talk to one of the teachers, and they told me to not be afraid, if I want to take it off I have to make my cosmos to a great amount to destroy it completely. I told them to never mention this to anyone not specially Yuna, she could be so devastated to now that I have the charm mask and not her. But as everyone says everything happens for a reason, and I think that having this mask is for a purpose. In our first day in Palestra we were separated in different classes so, we wouldn't see each other for some time. At first they teach you to learn your element and use it properly. I heart that Yuna's element was wind, I was happy that she found out hers but, I had some complications to now mine. Then in one battle I was the only one that didn't know my element so, a boy was bully me every time in class and off class. In our battle he was pushing me to an edge that I couldn't escape. His words make me furious that the next thing I knew was that I make my cosmos explode and put him and his words to the ground. Then I knew my element was lightning. There're seven elements that have a cycle to overcome the other; earth, water, fire, wind and lightning. Those come as the simples elements of the cycle and in the middle of them are light and darkness, which those ones are the most powerful elements of all.

After three years in a half of learning our elements we were put into a test to prove our level of cosmos and that will define to which house we were. The houses in Palestra are three different categories; Bronze, Silver and Gold. This didn't mean that we were going to become saints of that category; that will classify our level of power we have and if we have a chance to become even much more greater saints than before. We face different teachers to show our skills but, we were defeat to them. With that they make the choice to which home we were going. Yuna went to the Bronze house, while I went to the Silver house. I was about to go to the Bronze house but, because I still challenge the teacher even if I didn't have any chance of wining, I still make myself stand up against him. He was surprise that I could stand up but, I discover that I have another element inside of me, and that was… light. Went I was about to attack him, my fist change the element of lightning to light without noticing I attack him but, as always he defeat me. With that he choose to put me in the Silver house, and that was last time I saw Yuna.

Now another three years in a half of that test I'm still in the Silver house, I'm the first one in the list of saints that can make it to the top of the Great Tournament of Saints. The first ones in every house are Dragon Ryuho of the Bronze house, Orion Eden of the Golden house, and me, Cassiopeia Maria of the Silver house. We're the most powerful ones to make it to the finals. But, could I really defeat them? Maybe if I face Ryuho I might have a chance with my lightning because his element is water and defeat him easily. But… Eden it's a different case, he can use lightning as I, maybe if I use my light power I could. This is going to be a hard test to everyone, but even if I think of that I will forget it because my mind is somewhere else… to the boy I saw. I wonder if I will meet him someday. Well it's already dark outside and it's time to go to bed, I just hope that my vision would give me more details of what they are trying to tell me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Acting Strange**

**(Maria's POV)**

The next day…

Ok, right now I'm very confuse. First in the morning I didn't saw anyone in lunch, then like a blink of an eye everyone was in the lunch room. Was I been hallucinating all the time? Then my friends… even if we have on our mask we could know went something is concerning us.

- Hey Maria. Is something the matter?- ask a girl with two pony tails in her head.

- I'm alright. Why?- I ask.

- Because we send your cosmos acting as on usual. And you're not your self right now.- ask another girl with a pony tail.

- Oh, well you shouldn't worry about me.- I said to them.

- If you say so but, whatever is concern in you now this Maria. You will always have someone in your side.- said the girl with a pony tale. That was true I will always have friends, I just… I just wish that person will be my true friend. With that I stand up of finishing my lunch and head to my classroom.

4 hours later…

Now I know that something is not right about me. In class I start to activate my cosmos without knowing that I did. Until my friends and classmates scream at me, I woke up.

- Maria, is something the matter?- ask a boy.

- Maria, now you have to tell us what's going on because now your cosmos is acting by its own.- ask the girl with two pony tails.

- Nothing it's bothering me except my visions. But it's nothing to be worry about.- I say at last.

- Well if your visions are nothing to be worry about them, why is your cosmos acting this way?- ask again the same girl.

- Actually, I don't know even myself. For some reason I forgot about the class and everything went blank. Then, I heard your voices that woke me up. But I never expect that my cosmos act that way.- I say at last.

Everyone was now looking at me with concern but, for some reason a have to make sure now that my cosmos is under control or I will do something terrible to my friends.

At sunset…

Nothing happen which was alright but, for some reason I'm starting to lose control of my cosmos. Could it be that something is going on? I look at the sun and by the sun was completely gone… before my eyes a vision was present to me. I started to see to much chaos in the world, the people were suffering and then by all that chaos was Mars. And then the world was dying before my eyes. With that took a step back and I was back to the present. Was that the future? Is the god of war back? What is going on here?

At night…

I look at the stars and as Yuna I could read that something was wrong by right now. Something bad was going to happen but, at the same time something good. Then for some reason I could feel the stars scream of pain and fear. And for some reason I pray that what ever was going to happen everything will be alright with my friends, that nothing bad will happen to them and that… the boy that I saw in my dream will be alright. What ever his looking for I hope he finds it. And that one day will see my sister one more time before she notices that I will never show her my true face again. But at least if we could fine some peace and harmony without this rules that prevents us from these mask. I went to bed and I dream with that boy again but, this time I was whispering every time his name. I didn't now how I knew his name, his name was the most wonderful one of all. Of course I have heard a lot of them and much more lovely ones, at least for some reason I like his name… his name means light fan. His name is… Koga.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Palestra**

**(Koga's POV)**

That same night…

After Soma and I defeat one of the Martians of Mars we head toward Palestra but, we have to recover from the battle which that leave us exhausted. That night I got a strange feeling like if someone was watching me and for some reason giving me hope. That was really strange nobody will give me hope in this situation but, for now it feel very pleasant that someone was really counting on me. Maybe it was Saori but, then this feeling was much more different from hers… this one was very much more pleasant and very comforting one. Someone knows me and I think that's the reason why that person is giving me hope and strength. With that I went to sleep.

Next day…

We head toward Palestra in the morning and we had to climb up a hill to get there.

- How much to we have to climb to get there?- I ask.

- We're almost there. Alright here we are. Palestra.- say a boy with tang skin, orange heir and deep brown eyes.

- Really? Where?- I ask trying to see but, them I heard a female voice close to us.

- Do you really have what it takes to be saint of Athena?- ask that female voice. Then she use her cosmos to form her saint armor.

- I'm Aquila Yuna.- say the female. With that she start to attack me for no reason. Until she collar me in a pillar and start to slap me every time but, her next attack I was able to avoid and she cut in half the pillar. I fell down to the ground shock.

- This is her cosmos power.- I say.

- I can't feel your cosmos. Do you really want to be a warrior of Athena? You can't even protect yourself.- say Yuna.

- Of course I want to become a warrior of Athena.- I say standing up facing her. She had a mask in her face.

- Then, show me your true powers.- she say. Then she attack me again. Only this time I was able to call my armor this time.

- That's enough!- say a man who came from behind the pillars where Soma was. - You done well Yuna.

- Thanks teacher Geki.- she say and she vanish.

- Congratulations! You pass the test!- say Soma.

- I never have expect to see the Pegasus armor again.- say Geki.

- This was a test?- I ask.

- Of course, do you really think that you can go to Palestra that easily?- ask Soma.

- Well…- I say.

- Now let's go to Palestra.- say Geki.

In Palestra…

I saw how some guys were provoking Yuna but, then Geki stop them by saying that theirs a rule that no saints are allow to fight each other. With they left and we were in front of the statue of Athena, I saw how Soma and Geki put their right hand in their heart.

- Been in front of Athena statue you most show respect.- say Soma.

- Why?- I say without doing anything. Then, Geki hid me in the head.

- You most always show respect to Athena no matter what!- he scream at me.

- Please, Geki forgive him. He doesn't now much about this thing of warriors.- say Soma which that cause that Geki look at me with a sad face. Then we went to the vice principal that I was there to learn but, I want to know where Saori was. He told me that she was far beyond the twelve houses and that only the golden saints were the ones to see her. Soma told me that there were three classifications for the saints; Bronze, Silver and Golden. With that I was determine to become a golden saint. But they also tell me that there were three houses in this school. That was a way to classify the warriors in their maximum level. If they have already experience or if they have a great power inside of them; the Bronze House, the Silver House and the Golden House. Because I was new to this school they put me in the Bronze House, Soma was in the same house as me so, I would have my friend with me then. I was going to share room with him but, when I saw his room… I couldn't believe it. It was a complete mess, he told me that he didn't understand why nobody want to share his room with him. Know I now why.

In the Lunch Room…

- Hey Soma, why isn't there many of us in here?- I ask.

- Because its Spring Vacation, most of them when back to their native home.- say Soma.

With that make me to be much more determine to become stronger to face Mars. I started to eat as much as I could.

Outside of Palestra…

We were outside and we were having a conversation.

- I don't get why do I have to become a golden saint to see Saori.- I say.

- Those are the rules of Athena. Nobody can see her except the golden saints.- say Soma.

Now I was frustrated because of a simple rule I couldn't see Saori.

- Athena is alright.- say a female voice.

-What?- I ask. Then I look down of the balcony and saw her.

- Hey, that's the girl we meet!- say to Soma.

- I told you, her name is Yuna.- he say.

- How to you now that?- I ask her.

- I saw it in the stars.- she say.

- In the stars?- I ask.

- Koga, Yuna has the ability to read the stars.- say Soma. Then I jump off the balcony and face her.

- Please, if you now something about Saori… Athena that will be very grateful of you.- I say almost begging her to tell me about Saori.

- Well…- she start.

- By the way… Why do you weir a mask?- I ask. Then she shut her book and walk away.

- She got angry.- I say to myself while I look at her.

Later…

I was in the end of a hallway and I start to call my armor.

- Pegasus Armor!- I call, nothing then I try again.

- Pegasus Armor!- and this time it appear. But then I was interrupt by some guys that were blocking my way out. Then they were bullying me about that I shouldn't have the Pegasus Armor.

- Now this, that this armor is mine and only mine you got that!- I say and I hit the wall so that it was almost destroy to give an opportunity to escape. With that I was off, then I saw a building and I went in. What I saw was that inside was field with stars.

- I see that you discover the planetarium.- say a female voice. It was the same girl from before.

- It's you from before a…- I didn't finish because I didn't remember her name.

-Yuna.- she say at last.

- You say that Saori was alright, that you saw that in the stars.- I say.

- Ah, Athena.- she say while she stand up and went to the field where their were some marks in the floor.- You may choose to believe me or not but, I now that this star is from Athena.

She say while I look to the most brightest one in the sky.

- If you look at the sky very carefully you may see that a side of Athena's star has darken. But to believe me or not it's your choice. - say Yuna.

- Of course I believe you. Your worry about Athena too. Even if you say it in a harsh way, even if I can't see your face I can sends that your worry too.- I say looking at my hand then to the star of Athena. With that we left the planetarium and we walk for a while. - So, tell me why do you have to weir a mask?- I ask.

- Because the law says that a woman saint will never show her face to anyone to show equal to the others. And that if someone sees our true face we have the choice to kill him or love him. But I always wish to live a life without the mask and feel the wind hit my face. Well, for a wind warrior like me would be.- she say.

- Then why do you take it off? You're the one that wants to live a life without the mask.- I say.

- Because that's a rule.- she say.

- I'm tire of hearing that everyone follows some insignificant rules, I don't follow those rulers I just follow the rules of my heart.- I say with much determination that it was true.

- Koga.- she say.

- For someone to have a big mouth, you really are a great disappoint.- say a man.

- Guney.- say Yuna.

- You, you're the one that was bullying me earlier.- I say.

- What?- ask Yuna.

- You should be clad that there isn't a rule to expel cowards like you.- say Spear.

- You.- I say starting to walk up to him and summon my armor.

- Stop the fights between warrior are against the law.- say Yuna, who was trying to stop me.

- Let me go. I already told you that I don't follow any rule. Only the rules that come from my heart.- I say.

- Stay back Yuna! Women would be below the men by wearing that mask forever.- say Spear.

- What did you say worn!- say Yuna while she make her cosmos take the best of her.

- That's enough. You all now the rules about to never safe in battle another saint. But, if I give you my permission to fight… it's time that you insolent children face each other in battle.- say Geki.

With that the battle between them start.

-Why can they fight and I can't. That's so unfair.- I say to Geki.

- The people like you that doesn't follow the rules, they're a great problem. But, there's another problem with the ones that follow the rules very strictly like the way that Yuna does. I broke the rules one time.

- Uh?- I say.

- That was the time went I wear the Bear Armor and for my disobedient they expel me for a time. But thanks to that I meet some good friends that thought me a lot. And now am a teacher here in Palestra. That was thanks to Athena. They say that if you follow the rules, you will be a great warrior. They're wrong the true warriors that I know, are the ones that follow the rules of their heart.- say Geki making me to know that I was right all along. - If Yuna follows the rules of her heart then she…

I saw that Yuna was about to be defeated.

- Yuna! If you let yourself lose, your going to regret it for the rest of your life! You have to get courage to win this! All will be in vain if you lose! Follow your heart and create your own destiny.- I scream at her. Then I saw that her own cosmos was getting higher. Later, her mask broke and I saw her face, she defeat him. Then I thought how beautiful she was, and she look at me with a smile which I give her mine. - Your awesome Yuna, you did it.

With that she was going to start her life without the mask from now on.

Next day…

I heard that now she was going to classes without the mask. And now I was starting to get use to this training.

- Nice to meet you all. My name is Koga.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**The Cosmos Force**

**(Yuna's POV)**

Some time later…

Everyone was in their assembly room. The Bronze House was already there, they were waiting for the Golden and Silver House.

- And? How do they look like?- ask Koga. Then Soma hit him in the head. - Hey! What was that for?

- You're as stupid as always. Of course they look like us. They're bronze saints the only different is that they're much more stronger than us.- say Soma.

They were having a great time but, I was sad because I will see her again, I haven't see her sends three years in a half. I don't know how she looks like or if she change in the past years.

- Hey, Yuna. Is everything ok?- ask Ryuho.

- Yes, why?- I ask.

- Because you're the only one that hasn't say a thing.- say Soma.

- It's just that…- I start to say but, I didn't have the courage to say it.

- It's about her, right?- ask Ryuho. I look at him in surprise.

Who's her?- ask Koga.

- Maybe you shouldn't ask right now Koga.- say Soma.

- Why?- ask Koga.

- Because is something very personal for Yuna.- say Soma.

- It's alright.- I say gently. - You can tell him.

- Ok. You see, Yuna has a sister but, she's not her real sister. They're adopted sisters.- say Ryuho.

- Oh. Then… why haven't I see her get?- ask Koga.

- Because she's from the Silver House.- I say.

- What?- ask Koga surprise.

- You see Koga, once you get in your house you can't visit the other houses.- say Ryuho.

- Why?- ask Koga.

- Because it's against the rules! Haven't you pay attention!- scream Soma now irritated. - If you do that, you will get a far worse punishment than just get expel.

- For how long haven't you see your sister, Yuna?- ask Koga a little sad.

- Almost three years in a half.- I say with my eyes close. Then the big doors of the Golden and Silver House open.

- Here we go. The students of the Golden and Silver House have arrive.- say Soma.

Everyone was waiting the Golden and Silver warriors to enter. The moment has come.

**(Maria's POV)**

The moment has arrive… the Golden House enter first, then the Silver House. As we enter I was in the first line and I will see my sister one more time before this tournament starts. I heard that she took her mask off and that she's reveling her true face. Until we were inside I saw that the Bronze and Golden House where in their positions only the Silver House have to take their place. Then, I saw her, her violet eyes, she had change in there past years. Now she have become into a beautiful young woman. At least her dreams of living a life without the mask had come true. Then I saw that she was next with some friends of her and one of them was… That couldn't be him. It was… Koga. I past Yuna, then Soma, later Ryuho and… almost Koga went… my cosmos activate by its own. I lost conscious.

**(Koga's POV)**

I was feeling something very familiar right now. For some reason the girl with the burgundy hair like mine was so, familiar. That's stupid I haven't meet a girl in my past life. The only girl I now is Yuna so, how come I feel this way toward her? Then went she was about to past me, I feel her cosmos release from her, and later I felt my own cosmos reacting with her. Does she has the element of light? Then I saw that she lost conscious and before she hit the ground her own light was making her float up. And making herself to light even more until I couldn't see a thing. When the light was gone she was floating down, until she hit ground very lightly. Everyone of the Silver House went running toward her and making her to react of her conscious. Yuna was the only one that run toward her and was the first one to get to her. She was holding her in her arms and shaking her. I saw that her eyes were watering, could that girl be her sister?

**(Yuna's POV)**

How could this happen. Now that I saw her again. Her cosmos reactivate by its own without notice and now she's unconscious.

- Maria! Maria! Wake up! Please! WAKE UP!- I scream while I let myself cry in front of everyone. With that my cosmos activate and the next thing I knew was that her cosmos were again activate. But this time were under control. She was waking up, I let myself smile. And then she move.

**(Maria's POV)**

I don't know what happen only that everything went white and then I heard Yuna's voice calling me in a scary way. I ran where I heard her voice and I let the light fold me until I open my eyes again. The first thing that I saw was Yuna's face crying.

- Yu… Yuna?- I ask weakly. And I saw a smile in her face.

- You all right now. Maria.- say in a lovely way. I couldn't help but, to smile at that. I was happy that she was her self right now. Then I saw my classmates, they were scare and frighten for me.

- MARIA!- say everyone. - Are you alright?

- Yes, I'm fine.- I say at last standing up from Yuna. And I saw that everyone was happy.

**(Eden's POV)**

I couldn't believe that the Silver House was worry for that girl. I thought that they didn't care for each other but, now I guest I was wrong. For some reason that girl seems very familiar to me but, from where? Her cosmos was to great to see. And very bright, just the same energy from someone I know. Could she really be something else than just a saint? Well, I'm going to know her level of cosmos in the tournament and that's something, that could change everything.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Meeting You**

**(Koga's POV)**

The Next Day…

I have never been so attract to anyone but, what happen yesterday was much more different than anything. That girl, Maria, was very strange. For some reason her cosmos was similar to mine and it react in a way I didn't spec to happen. Could it really be that she's something more? Or could it really be that she's destine the same faith like me? I will never know that for sure but, one thing is for sure, she's something that nobody can understand. Now that the Golden and Silver Houses were right now with us for the Tournament of Saints, I could really spend some time to meet her. To know more about her and maybe to really understand why she's the way she acts. After breakfast I'm going to see her and have a chat with her.

In the Lunch Room…

We were all in our tables ready for breakfast. Then, the Golden and Silver students came to the Lunch Room… and I saw her. Her wine hair was like flames with the light of the sun. She look very gorgeous, and the way she walks is very gently. She was like a princess that way but, I could feel that behind that mask was hitting something from everyone. Well, I would find out sooner or later about that thing. It already past some time and I wasn't taking my eyes away from her. And my friends notice that because what they did was the most embarrassing one. Soma splash me with water in the face which cause that everyone look at me.

- Hey! What was that for?- I scream at him.

- You were very focus on something that you didn't see that we were talking to you. So, to make you to notice us I splash you with water.- say Soma with a great smirk in his face.

- Koga, are you really ok? You were very distend to even hear us.- say Ryuho. Then I look down with my face wet.

- Koga.- start Yuna but, she stop and look to were my face was before Soma splash me with water. Then her eyes went white, very white.- Koga, were you looking to Maria?

That cause that everyone was shock, well not everyone in the Lunch Room only my friends. With that I felt my face hot and I knew that my face turn red in that instant which that cause that all the girls who were looking at me giggle. But, what surprise me was that Maria giggle too, everyone look at her because they never heard her giggle before. And I never saw her smile before but, now… I could see her lips they were in a beautiful way of smiling and before I could react she look at me and turn around still smiling.

- Well, that's a start.- say Soma.

- Of what?- I ask.

- You make Maria smile. But not just any kind of smile, she smile you with her real one.- say Ryuho.

- Oh.- that was all I could say at that moment.

- That's odd because she normally doesn't smile at anyone.- say Yuna a little bit frustrated.

- What's gotten in to you? Are you jealous that Maria smile to Koga?- ask Soma in a joking way. Which cause that Yuna started to be angry at him.

- Don't say things that doesn't make the point in here!- she scream so loud that everyone look at us again. Ok, I now that this is going to be a long day for us.

**(Maria's POV)**

I most say that Koga is really cute went he flushes like mad. That got all the students to look at me but, I didn't care what they think if I smile or giggle at him. I was beginning to think that maybe I could talk to him and be friends, and maybe he could get me a chance to talk to Yuna. I haven't spoke to her sends yesterdays accident. I never expect that my cosmos react to his and that I show my true potential in that right moment before the tournament. Oh well, what can I say, maybe by my free time I can see Yuna or Koga at that time but, it will be difficult to find them because this a big school. I'll just let the stars of fate hold for me and if it wants that they find me then so be it but… if it wants that I shouldn't find them, I will accept it no matter what.

At the sunset…

I haven't see them for a while now but, I guess this is what fates want. I'm setting down in a bench of the old Elysium. Then I heard some voices but, I just ignore them, I want to feel the light of the sun and the gentle breeze that this sunset brings. The last time I did this a vision came to me but, I not sure what it could mean. Before the sun was complete gone I stand up and head toward the building of the Silver House, then I saw Yuna and his friends heading toward I was. They look at me surprise to see me there but, I just started to walk away from them and vanish like the wind itself. One day I will speck to them and maybe… I would be their friend.

**(Koga's POV)**

I saw her leave from the bench where she was sitting. I knew she look at us when she pass us but, because of her mask we didn't saw her face. Even so, I could feel her aura which was strange because how come that I can feel her aura if I haven't have much practice with my cosmos right now? Her aura was of a light color very bright around her, it was full of a gentle, lovely and a welcoming warm embrace to go to. She disappear in front of our eyes.

- I see that you notice her aura.- Yuna say looking where Maria was a few minutes ago.

- You saw it too?- I ask.

- Of course I saw it. This isn't my first time that I have see her aura. Her aura is one of the most wonderful and unusual one.- she say.

- Why?- I ask.

- Because the people who have bright auras are destine to greatness and maybe…- Ryuho didn't finish his sentence.

- And maybe what?- I ask.

- And maybe one of the strongest saints that we could ever have.- say Soma.

- Why?- I ask.

- Because they could have a power even much more greater than a God itself.- say Ryuho. I was surprise went they say that she could have a greater power than a God.

- Don't be scare Koga. They might have that power or maybe not but, if they have that power they will have a serious problem with that.- say Soma.

- Why is that?- I ask.

- Because to be able to do that you have to unlock your true potential and went I mean potential I mean to show all it's power to everyone.- say Soma.

- It will be easy to unlock the power but, the real problem will be to control it.- say Yuna.

- Remember what happen yesterday in the assembly went the other houses came. Maria came and her cosmos started to act by itself, she couldn't control them in that moment.- say Ryuho.

- But, that's really strange because if I don't remember she could control her cosmos very easy. Something most have happen when she was in the Silver Classes.- say Yuna.

That was the real question right now, what could have cause that Maria can't use her cosmos and control them like usually?

At night…

I couldn't sleep, I keep thinking that Maria was in trouble and in pain. I always remember that my dreams hunt me because of something but now… what could be happening to Maria? I better find her or other wise I will be regretting it for the rest of my life. Soma was in a full sleep that he didn't heard me went I open or close the door. Once outside I went to the gardens and look at the sky, it was field with many stars that you could see. Then I felt a warm presents nearby, behind the bushes Maria was there sitting down in the grass looking at the sky too.

**(Maria's POV)**

I see that you found me. Shouldn't you be in bed right now?- I ask without looking at Koga.

- I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you.- he say in a politely way.

- You know that you don't have to be nice to me from the rack I'm.- I say now looking at him.

- I'm sorry but, I really… well…- he was beginning to be a little nervous with me. I couldn't help it I start to laugh at him.

- Come on! I have meet make boys like you and nobody has that difficulty to speck to me.- I say in a lovely way, which cause him to smile at me. I most say that I like his smile for the short time I have meet him. - Come and sit with me.

He walk toward me and sat down next to me looking at the sky too.

- You know for some reason I feel comfortable with you right now.- I say now nervous that I let it go without noticing.

- You know I feel the same way toward you, even so that I haven't meet you very much.- he say looking at me still smiling. That make me flush but, I was clad that I have the mask or I will feel very uncomfortable.

- Well… I think that maybe we're destine to meet then.- I say looking at him too.

- Maybe but, I don't let that this is the will of the Gods, I make my own destiny.- he say.

- I think that I have heard you say that you didn't follow the rules of the school and that you only follow the rules of your heart. That's what you though to my sister, to always listen to her heart and not let anyone to make her feel be under net them.- I say.

- Well, I'm clad that I help Yuna because if I haven't she could have lost her duel between him.- he say looking at the stars again. I couldn't help to see his figure, his face and his eyes. They show a determine way that he will always be for his friends and that he will never give up. I look back to the stars and I could feel his aura, it was a bright one like mine but, maybe I shouldn't tell him that right now or I will frighten him. But, what I couldn't take off my mind was what happen next, he touch my hand and smile at me. It was like he could see my real face beyond this mask and I just let him do that. I felt that my heart became warm went I was near him or close to him, I could be myself with him right now. He came much more closer and I lay down in his torso and relax for my fist time in years with someone.

- Koga?- I ask.

- Hmm?- he say.

- Could we be friends? I mean like real friends- I ask.

- Of course Maria. I will be your friend no matter what. And if you want to know this… I think I was already your friend from the start.- he say holding me in a light warm embrace. I like it went he say that he was my friend from the start but, actually I already feel that way toward Koga from the start. He was a real friend from the start.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Tournament Of Saints**

**(Maria's POV)**

Some Time Later…

Finally, the tournament of saints has come. Eight days ago I started to be with Koga, Yuna, Soma and Ryuho. I most say that they're very good friends. Two days ago we were put into a test to prove ourselves that we were really classified to be in the tournament. I have told them about my difficulty of my mask; it was a charm mask. Yuna was very shock and angry at herself because now she understand why I didn't get alone with some people and I just talk a little with them, later she got use to it. Because of the tournament maybe someone will be able to make me release my true powers, and that way the mask will break giving me a chance to see the world with my own eyes. We went to the most horrible place in the world of the living, the Hell Camp. Those who survive at the camp eligible become Silver Saints. But this time the rules chance, if we didn't make by the sunrise we weren't classified to the tournament. I was de third one to make it, Yuna and Ryuho make it but, I was a little worry for Koga and Soma. They weren't coming but before the sunrise they came, Koga was carrying Soma in his back. We all knew that Volans Argo was really cheating because he was the one who almost put Koga and Soma to be delayed so, he was disqualify. Then Geki say that only a person came alone and it was the first person to got to the mountain, his name was… Orion Eden.

Today, everyone were talking about who were the ones who could win this tournament and become a Silver Saint. Some of them say that Eden will win, others say that Ryuho and some others say that maybe I could win. By breakfast Koga was saying that he was going to win the tournament but, the rest of us we were a little annoyed by him because by the way we see, he was just like the others. Then we saw Eden and Koga went toward him, I was a little scary for him because if I didn't heard right he was from the Golden House. One of the most strongest warriors of the Golden House. He was getting annoyed by Koga and the next thing that happen Koga collapse to the ground, I felt the strong energy of him, he could manipulate the element of lighting… just like me. But I have another power hidden within me but, I think that maybe the rest of the students already figure that out.

Next Day…

Finally, the day of the Saint Tournament has started. Everyone was very nervous and excited to see who will they face. Soma was going to be the first one to face someone in the arena and he told Koga that he shouldn't go to see that he will win to face him later. I stay with Koga while the rest went to see the battle, later we heard some cheering up and that only could mean that the battle was finally over. The door open, Ryuho and Yuna where carrying Soma and he just told Koga that he did it so, he has to win to face Soma. The rest took him to the infirmary while I follow Koga to his first battle, and wish him luck. His first battle was against Compass Hooke. Koga was having a difficult time to get to Hooke but, Soma comes and shout at him reminding him that they are suppose to duel and most importantly to meet Athena. That make Koga to focus and beat Hooke with Pegasus Senko Ken. Because of Koga's end of the duel I was next to face my opponent. My armor was of a pink and lines of dark pink, the different between other women warriors was that I use pants instead of skirt. I have heard that it was almost similar to the armor of Andromeda, but I wasn't paying attention to that right now. My battle was quick and I defeat my opponent with my lightning attack. Yuna's opponent was Delphinus Guney and it was a windy- rainy day but, either way she defeat him with a strong kick of wind. Ryuho also won his battle and the five of us we were amount the eight finalist. But what got us frighten was that Eden defeat Corona Borealis Dali with a single blow. After that Geki announce that in the next day with who we were going to face; Koga was going to face Soma, I was going to face Yuna and Ryuho was going to face someone else, while Eden was going to face Apus Paradise.

At Night…

I was trying to have some sleep but, it never came so I went outside to take a walk. While I was walking I found Koga in the garden, he was practicing his punches for the big day. I most say that he wants to be in shape for tomorrow. Then he just stop and look at my direction, that make my face feel warm, why every time that he looks at me that way I feel this way? Oh well, maybe I'm just exaggerating. I walk toward him and we just stay there looking at each other without saying nothing.

- Are you ready to face Soma?- I ask.

- Yes, I just want to have a little warm up before tomorrow.- say Koga. Then I saw something in his face that was maybe bordering him.

- Is something the matter?- I ask.

- No, why?- he say.

- Because you look like something is bordering you.- I say.

- Oh, that… well… you see… I am…- was getting nervous because he was scratching the back of his head. I always like that he do that, for some reason that make him look cute. To bad that he couldn't see my face, then Geki came.

- Aren't you guys suppose to be in bed?- he ask.

- Yes.- we responded.

- I see that you guys were trying to have some warm up before the big day.- say Geki.

- Actually, that was Koga doing that, I was just having a little walk because I couldn't sleep.- I say.

- Oh, well then you just need to not push yourselves to much before tomorrow.- say Geki.

- Geki.- say Koga.

- Yes?- ask Geki.

- Did you know Seiya? It's just that Soma and Ryuho always fight for their fathers. I didn't know mine so…- ask Koga. I was surprise that he was asking about Seiya.

- I see, yeah, I know him. I fight him one time, he never show fear in my attack, He always stands up no matter how many times he falls and always safes Athena with his Pegasus Meteor, he never gives up, Never gives up in hope in any moment that's Seiya.- say Geki. I most say that I never knew that Seiya was that kind of person and to think of it now, Koga has the same personality of Seiya but who knows, maybe they're the same person. Now I know why everyone says that Koga almost resembles him. With that Geki left and we where alone again.

- Well, I think I'm getting back to my room to have some rest. See ya later… Koga.- I say looking at Koga while we ere walking toward the school.

- Ok, I think I will see you later.- say Koga smiling.

- You bet, and you better make it to the semifinals or finals so we can face each other.- I say.

- Don't worry, you will see that I will make it to the semifinals or finals.- say Koga confident. That was the way that I thought that Koga was like Seiya in some ways.

- Well, see ya later.- I say.

- See ya later.- say Koga. And I left went I was about to enter I look back and I saw Koga looking back at me the same way he did before. Maybe it's wrong but, I think I like him some way. Not in a friend way, in a way went a boy and a girl like each other. Then by the time I reach my room I started to feel uneasy, something was about to happen and it will not be good. We most be ready for the worst.

Next Day…

Everything feel different but, that wouldn't stop Koga or Soma to face each other. They were fighting for something that they always want; Soma wanted to be a Silver Saint so, he will avenge this father and Koga to see Athena or in other words Saori like he knows her. Yuna, Ryuho and I, we were cheering up for the best to win. They were putting a great fight and nether of them was letting go but, Soma was ready to finish the duel so he attack Koga with his most powerful attack. Koga was hit by that but, that didn't make him to lose on the contrary he was very on his feet than ever. He use his powerful attack to hit Soma with the Pegasus Ryusei Ken, and with that he won. He was keeping his promise, he may it to the semifinals the only thing that needs to be done is that I need to win my battle to get to the semifinals with Koga. Then the next battle was going to start and that was me with Yuna. We head to the arena and we summon our armors, I most say that I always wanted to face her but, there wasn't the chance to that. Right now it was my chance to see how powerful my sister has become and to see how much powerful I become myself. Yuna and I started to attack each other like Soma and Koga did, not letting go on the other. Like always her best attacks were kicking but mine were punching and kicking at my opponent. I use Lighting Strike to knock out her but, she just dodge it in time before it could hit her. _The Lighting Strike is like the Pegasus Senko Ken but instead of light its all lighting around my fist_. She use her Divine Tornado on me and I most say that it almost make me lost unconscious but, while I was in the ground I remember why I was doing this. I was doing this so that someone who will push me out of control will make me rise my cosmos to a higher level to break my mask. Before they could take my flag to the ground I started to stand up, that make everyone to be surprise and even Yuna because that attack will already have my knock out. Before I could process everything Yuna was frighten because my cosmos was becoming much more stronger, I was leveling my cosmos to a great amount of energy in me that will be fatal to everyone that didn't know who to control it. I didn't care about that anymore because when I let it explode all my cosmos around me, I didn't notice that the mask was breaking and before I knew it, it turn into pieces. I have my eyes close and went I felt that I could really control my powers I open my eyes and I look at Yuna with my real eyes, I saw the shock in her faces, she was seeing my real face again from a long time ago and this time I was going to finish this battle once and for all. I use my most powerful technique the Celestial Lighting which that make Yuna to lose and was very weak in the ground. _The Celestial Lighting is like the Pegasus Ryusei Ken but instead of meteors they're electricity, like went the cable of electricity are all off and they're spreading a lot of lighting everywhere around them. With that I was the winner, I walk toward where Yuna was._

-Yuna! Yuna?- I ask with concern because she wasn't moving at all.

- Yes?- she ask trying to open her and when she did, she just smile at me.- I'm glad that I could see your face one more time. Now you're free from the mask.

- I wouldn't be free if it weren't been from you. You free me sis and I'm very grateful for that.- I say smiling but, I let my tears let go and I hug Yuna very tightly and she return the hug with the same energy as me. Koga, Soma and Ryuho came running toward us but, they stop went they saw that Yuna and I we were having our happy moment. By the time we separate we look at the guys and their faces were in shock. They never have see my face or never see us with our real faces.

- Maria? Is that really you?- ask Soma.

- Of course it's me you little dummy.- I say looking at him with a smile.

- I can't believe that you really are free from the charm mask.- say Ryuho who help us to stand up.

- I can't even believe it myself. I always thought that maybe you or Koga could make me break the charm mask but, everything turn right after all because… my sister was the one who make me break it after all.- I say smiling at her one more time.

- Koga aren't you going to say something or what?- say Soma frustrated by the way Koga was looking at me. I most say that went I look at his eyes I was seeing my own reflection and… I most say that I didn't look that bad in Koga's eyes. My face turn out to be beautiful and my eyes were much more lovely, it had that bright sparkle in them.

- Don't tease him Soma, don't you see that his already in shock already?- say Yuna smiling while Ryuho was helping her. That only make me flush a little, then we all left the arena together but, Koga say something to me in my ear as a whisper.

- I'm happy that you're finally free but… you look lovely.- he say while starting to speed up his pace. I just flush some more and look at the ground, nobody ever call me that but… I'm glad that he was the one who say it. In the next battle Ryuho also won and was in the semifinals also but, when it was Eden's battle we were shock to see that he defeat Apus Paradise with a single blow again. Geki told us that in the semifinals Koga was going to face Eden and that I was going to face Ryuho. That was something that I was a little afraid for Koga, Eden was a very strong opponent and I was sure that he will not make it. I was glad that I was going to start the semifinals so Koga was going to have some free time to prepare himself to face Eden. Koga went to see Saori and I didn't see him again after that, then that strange feeling return to me something wasn't right and I got a feeling that we were about to find out very soon.

**(Koga's POV)**

I was with Ryuho, Yuna and Maria outside and I told them who was going to be my next opponent, Maria and Ryuho were going to start the semifinals right now. Then I saw a carriage that have landed in Palestra. I was sure that it was Saori who was in that carriage and I told them that I need to see her, if she was alright after all. I left running heading to the tower to see her.

**(Maria's POV)**

The battle was about to start I was facing Ryuho in this battle but, I was still having the bad feeling about this. Then we started to walk to the center of the arena and shake hands until Geki scream at us that this time we weren't partners right now that we were opponents and to let the battle start. We were having the same feeling that something wasn't right because the moment Koga went to see Athena, he wasn't back yet.

He was a very strong opponent to face but, not to much to face me, if he use water I could easily defeat him with lighting power. He try to attack me many times and try to avoid at the same time my electricity so he wouldn't be knock out. My powers were much more stronger than his so he want me to be ready for his big attack but I was going to use mine too.

**(Koga's POV)**

I was on the other side of the door where Saori was but, a Martian was blocking my way and he try to kill me. My desire to see her was much more stronger than his power so, I let my cosmos be release and defeat him. By the time I went in there I was shock to see who was in her place… it was a girl, I told her where was Saori and her maids were trying to pull me out of the room. They say that she was the real Athena but, I was going to prove them wrong. I touch her in the shoulder and our cosmos collide with each other, her cosmos was just like mine… it was light. By the time the bright was over, she was shock at first when she saw me and start to cry.

- I'm not Athena. Who am I? I don't know. - she say

- You say that, you don't know?- I say. But I didn't notice that the director came.

- What are you doing in here?- he say making his way toward us.- I told you what are you doing in here, Pegasus Koga.

- Director.- I say.

- Do you doubt? About the identity of Athena. - say the director.

- It's just… This girl isn't Athena. Athena is…- I say.

- The duty of a warrior is to protect Athena. You who are a warrior, you doubt about Athena?- say the director angry.

- Athena is Saori! Saori is Athena! I always live next to Saori! I can't be wrong!- I say.

- Run. Run… That man is…- the girl say but, before she could say anything more. The director started to make her suffer. - That man is…

- What are you doing?- I ask angrily now I was much more sure that she was just a victim,

- I thought that your cosmos of light will be useful to Mars. You will have to serve this new world in another way.- he say.

- Did you say "Mars"?- I ask.

- Capricorn Armor!- he say and I saw he was a Golden Saint. - This is a golden armor.

- Golden Armor?- I ask.

- I'm the one who has the absolute knowledge of all things. Capricorn Ionia.- he say.

- The director is… a golden saint?- I ask.

- Help me.- she plead.

- Hold on I will take it off you.- I try to help her but, the thing that was around her didn't let me.

- You can't even take off that amount of darkness power. What an insignificant cosmos of yours.- he say. That only make me get angry and I started to attack him. He stop my attack with two fingers and he send me to the wall. Then he told me that he really knew the real Athena and that he was serving Mars. While he was distracted I vanish but, I didn't leave, then I came from behind the girl.

- I will definitely save you.- I say. And I attack him but I didn't make him a single scratch and he use his powers on me. He defeat me very easily with his power and he send to the underground.

**(Maria's POV)**

We were attacking each other with our most powerful attacks.

- I will not lose.- I say.

- Me either.- say Ryuho.

Then a great explosion came from the tower and everything was fill with light.

- What a is this powerful cosmos?- I ask, I was beginning to be worry for Koga.

- What is this?- ask Ryuho.

And the shield that was protecting the school was destroy, and the darkness descend upon us.

- What is happening?- I ask. My worse nightmare was beginning to come true.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**The Darkness Descends**

**(Aria's POV)**

I was very sad because of what he did to the boy. In my shoulder I still feel his hand on it and his smile on me. His cosmos was similar to mine and I got the feeling that he was going to fulfill his promise to save me.

**(Maria's POV)**

- What is happening?- I say.

- The darkness is invading Palestra.- say Ryuho.

- The shield of Palestra has been destroy.- say Geki. I started to see how Palestra was beginning to be a prison. Then Soma came to us that he have the same bad feeling when he saw the darkness. Now I was sure that Koga was in big trouble, where on earth could he be?

**(Koga's POV)**

I woke up in a strange place.

- Where am I?- I ask. Then I saw someone behind the bars.- Hey, what is this place?

- So you have already wake up.- say the guard.

- A Martian. I say.

- This is a prison for the saints that's underground of Palestra.- he say.

- Let me out of here.- I say but, I felt pain in my body.

- Remember that Ionia was the one who put you here.- he say.

- Not with went I have my armor.- I was about to activate it when I figure out that it wasn't in my neck anymore.

- Your looking for this.- say someone from behind me and he have my cloth stone.- Even if you use it, it will not work, it will only take your energy away. And with his fork that was holding my cloth stone he send it toward me.

- Who the heck are you?- I ask.

- You make a lot of questions.

- Who are you?- I ask.

- You're really annoying.- he say.

- Who are you?- I ask again.

- Before you ask my name, you better tell me yours first.- he say.

- My name is Koga. Pegasus Koga.- I say.

- Pegasus?- he ask.

- You're a student of Palestra too? I never saw you before.- I ask.

- That's because I was here.- he say.

- So you were defeated and toss here before you got to Palestra.- I say.

- It seems that your not smart, right?- he say.

- Hey.- I say angry and pull him by his collar but before my eyes the only thing that I was holding was a trunk of wood. - Your so kind of a ninja?

- That's it. I'm a ninja of Fuji, Wolf Haruto.- he say.

- A ninja Saint?- I ask. He told me that I was a great idiot to face a golden saint but later he say that in some moment he felt a cosmos of light and later a cosmos of darkness. And the same question came to my head, what on earth was going on up there?

**(Maria's POV)**

We were surrounded by Martians and the next thing that happen was that they were going to make a test to us. To swear loyalty to Mars or dye, the vice principal was the first one to be judge and he say that he wasn't going to swear loyalty to Mars and the next thing that happen he was toss by the Martian to one side. Then Geki was the next one to be judge but, he attack the Martian. Everyone was very happy to see that our teacher was one noble servant of Athena. Every Martians that was in here was attacking the teacher and before we knew it we were attacking them to defend Athena.

**(Aria's POV)**

I was back with Mars and this time we were in the sanctuary of the twelve houses. And I knew he was going to use me, before I could react he make use my powers to destroy the houses until there wasn't nothing there.

**(Koga's POV)**

I was getting frustrated to know what was going on up there. Haruto told me that Mars was using the cosmos of the students for some reason. Later he started to faint and the next thing that happen he use his abilities to take us out of here and I most say that the ninjas are awesome.

**(Maria's POV)**

We were still fighting the Martians but, because of the dark cosmos we were getting weaker my every moment. Yuna saw Soma and hold his shoulder.

- We most go.- she say.

- But what about Palestra?- he ask.

- I'm afraid that this is no longer Palestra.- she say at last.

- I think so…- he say sadly.

- We most go for Koga. Come with us.- I say.

- Alright.- say Soma and with that we head toward the castle.

**(Koga's POV)**

We were walking up the stairs to get out of this place and some guards came but, before with could fight he pull me to the wall and use his earth technique to make us invisible to them. Then head back up and we reach the room were I was before with that girl. I started to release my cosmos to hit the window but, my hid didn't work. I only make noise because some voices from the other side of the room heard my hit.

- This is the end.- say Haruto.

-No, I will destroy this window no matter what.- I say.

**(Aria's POV)**

I was in the edge of the hill, looking at the place where there was the twelve houses. I was going back to the carriage but, I felt something that make me look back. A little shining spark was coming toward me and I saw him, the same boy that I saw earlier. I saw his determination in his face to set free and that he wanted to rise up his cosmos. I let go on my tears because I was glad that he was alright and… I wanted to give him all my strength.

**(Koga's POV)**

Then I felt it. That my cosmos rise up, like if someone was giving me strength to destroy the window. Later, I attack the window one more time and this time I destroy it.

- it might not appear but, you hold a great power.- say Haruto.

- I don't think so. That wasn't just my power. The light of cosmos tells me that I save that girl.- I say looking at my hand and remembering of the scene when I meet her.

_- Help Me.- she say begging. _Then we look outside and to our surprise and horror, Palestra was fill with darkness. Then another Martians were behind us and attack us but, one of them was ignoring me so I attack him. Nobody ignores me. Then after finishing with them we get going, in our way we found the others.

- Koga!- scream Maria and Yuna.

- You guys.- I say.

- I'm glad that your ok.- say Maria.

- Haruto.- say Ryuho.

- Didn't you leave Palestra?- ask Soma.

- No. I was in prison all this time.- he say.

- Why?- ask Yuna.

- Yuna, and your mask?- he ask surprise.

- I decide not to use it.- she say.

- You look better without it.- he say.

- Thanks for the lovely comment.- she say. Then Haruto was surprise to see Maria.

- Maria? Is that really you?- he ask.

- The one and only.- she say smiling at him like I never see her before. She had that sparkle that make everything be ok.

- I most say that… you have become much more lovely than the last time.- he say. That only make me feel a little uneasy.

- Thanks.- she say much more happier than before.

- Better talk later, we need to get out of here.- he say but, then some Martians were in our way. Before we could start to fight Geki came attacking the leader. He was surprise to see Haruto and I explain everything to him but, he was trying to block the Martians so we could escape. But before we could stop him the Martians were coming so we have to leave him and get out of here fast.

**(Maria's POV)**

By the time we reach the front door we were trying to see how we could pass it.

- How do we pass this darkness cosmos?- ask Ryuho.

- Just like Geki have told us. Uniting our powers.- say Koga. And I look at him. - It's time that we rise our cosmos and collide them.

- The cosmos of everyone?- ask Yuna. Then we put our fist in a circle to show our friendship.

- Only using our power we will find the way.- say Koga.

- Using our power.- say Ryuho.

- Your right.- say Soma. Then everyone started rising our cosmos and hit it at the same time.

- LET'S GO!- we scream. And with that we were free, but we couldn't see anything.

- I don't see anything from here.- say Soma.

- What should we do?- ask Ryuho.

- Let it to me.- say Koga who was starting to get brighter, and with a single punch it let out a road of light.

- The light is making a road.- say Yuna.

- Is that the light of Pegasus?- ask Haruto. Of course it was the light of Pegasus and that only make me to have hope. We run following the light of Koga and behind us Palestra was been destroy. Everyone was having a bad time because that place was where everyone knew each other, where they rise their cosmos.

- Lets Go.- say Koga.

- Koga.- I say.

- Even if we keep losing important things to us, we don't have no other option, than to keep going.- he say starting to run. Then I follow him and later the rest.

By sunrise…

We were still running but, then Yuna scream.

- The sanctuary.- she say. - Look!

Everyone stop and we look to the mountains where a very large amount of light was been send to the sky.

- In that direction is where the sanctuary is.- she say.

- Where is Athena?- ask Koga.

- I think that she must have return to the sanctuary.- she say.

- Then we're going there first.- he say. That make everyone to be surprise.

- We're going to see Athena?- she ask.

- No, the Athena that got to Palestra wasn't Ms. Saori, but… we're going to save that girl!- he say.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**The Rescue**

**(Aria's POV)**

I was looking at my flower earring but, then I started to feel pain and the darkness that was around my neck was making me to use my power in a great amount of it and I couldn't help so I land on the floor scare and sad. Why do I have to feel this way and why am I doing this? Somebody… help me.

**(Maria's POV)**

By the time we got there we couldn't believe our own eyes. The sanctuary was no longer there but, a great tower.

- Is this the sanctuary?- ask Koga.

- Where the twelve houses of the Golden Saints are.- say Ryuho.

- I could feel a great power of cosmos from here.- say Haruto.

- What could have happen here?- ask Yuna.

- Hey! Are you planning on going in there again without thinking as always?- say Soma graving one of Koga's arms.

- So, what?- say Koga trying to set free from Soma's grab. - I'm going alone.

- Koga.- say Ryuho.

Koga was getting angry any minute now, and Soma was getting irritated of him.

- I only ask that you use your head sometimes.- say Soma hitting Koga in the head.

Later…

Koga, Yuna and I were running in the tower looking for the girl. And down there were Soma, Ryuho and Haruto were making a distraction.

Flashback…

_- Let me go!- scream Koga._

_- You can't Koga.- say Ryuho who was holding Koga._

_- A distraction?- ask Yuna to Soma._

_- What to you have in mind?- I ask Soma._

_- Three of us will be able to attack the guards while the other three can go, and find the girl.- say Soma. Then we look back were Koga was._

_- I'm going no matter what!- say Koga._

_- You're been so unreasonable Koga.- say Ryuho._

_- Come on!- scream Koga. That only make me see that he have a very stubborn head., Yuna also thought that but, Soma only laugh at him._

_- I knew that this was going to a uneasy.- say Yuna._

_- Koga always do things without thinking of the consequences. He looks much like me. His only goal is to rescue that girl. Better go with him and making sure that he doesn't get in trouble. If the things go complicate then just run away.- he say and that only make me to see what he was getting for. - We're going to beat Mars and his Martians, we're going to have our avenge for what they did to Palestra._

_- Let me go Ryuho!- scream Koga._

_- Alright.- we say._

End of the Flashback.

We were running but, I got Koga and cover his mouth before he could scream were the guards were.

- Calm down.- I say in a whisper.

- Why are we hiding?- ask Koga. But some of the guards have spot us and Yuna and I we attack them. After finish with them we keep running.

Then I felt it, the strong energy that was coming from above. Koga stop just like me, I have figure out that he felt the same thing.

- Koga? Maria?- ask Yuna.

- Didn't you heard it?- ask Koga.

- Didn't you feel it?- I ask.

We reach a room were in the wall was a symbol of Athena's staff. And we enter it, on the other side of the way was the girl. Yuna and I stay behind so that Koga could have a little moments with her. She was very surprise when she saw Koga and he knee to take her hand, he was a really noble saint.

- Are you alright? My name is Koga, Pegasus Koga.- he say to her. I could see and feel that she was sad but at the same time happy to see him. - I came to save you.- she was crying. She was having a bad time to say something to him but later he aura started to bright.

- Aria!- she say crying but, still looking at him. Koga got some of her tears in his hand while his aura was bright alone with hers.

- Aria… thus your name.- he say and she just nod. - You save me back them, thank you Aria. At the same time that I promise to you, this time, I came to save you.

I love that scene, now I could feel that she was relief and happy with hope in her heart.

Then we leave with the girl at our side.

- What function those this tower has?- ask Yuna.

- Babel. Was constructed to make profile the ambitions of Mars. Mars is recollecting the cosmos for later to use them in something horrible.- say Aria.

- His recollecting cosmos?- ask Yuna.

- But how?- ask Koga.

- His capable to store the extract cosmos of the saints in this place.- she say.

- I don't like this at all.- I say, now feeling a little uneasy while we were getting much more closer to the top. By the time we reach it we saw something bright but, horrible.

- What is this? But what the heck is this?- ask Koga angry and scare.

- It can't be… Master Geki! Komachi! Arine! Guys.- scream Yuna. But neither of them feel the great danger that we have expose upon us, so I was much more closer to Aria this time.

- Wait! I'm going to save them!- say Koga. But then Yuna grab Koga's arm and I could see that she have already feel the danger in time.

-What are you thinking?- ask Koga. But Yuna just grab him much more tighter than ever and he understood with that. Than a golden saint came toward us but, Yuna pull Koga and me while I was holding Aria and we run but, she use a technique to be out of there in time.

By the time we were outside…

- Why did you do that?- ask Koga angry. - If we could hurry up, we could save them…

- Do you really believe that you could save the girl while you were battling a golden saint? Do you really believe that you could save them all by destroying that pillar?- ask Yuna.

- YUNA!- I scream angry now.

- We don't know until we try!- say Koga.

- KOGA!- I scream at him too.

- I know!- scram Yuna. She got us surprise in the way she did.- I know.

- Koga! Maria! Yuna!.- scream Ryuho.

- Guys!- I scream.

- Are you guys alright?- ask Soma.

- What about you guys?- I ask.

- I'm glad that you're ok.- say Ryuho. But they were surprise to see Aria them, only Koga gave them the signal of that it was her. But Soma came to hit him in the hand.

- Ahh!- say Koga in pain but, later started laughing with each other. Then I got the feeling that the golden saint was coming toward us.

- One of the golden saints is going to come soon.- say Koga, the rest was shock. But much more shocking of what he say next. - I'm going to keep him busy. Take her and leave.

- Koga!- I say worry.

- I'm going to be fine. I'll catch up later with you guys. Fine?- he say. He didn't notice that Aria and I were having a bad time of his idea.

- Koga!- scream Yuna.

- Maria, Yuna. Keep save Aria.- he say to us, then he smile to us. - It's like the golden saint say without Aria, the tower will not function. I'm confident that if we protect Aria, we will save the others and Palestra. That's why I ask you guys to do this, Maria, Yuna.

- By summing up, you want to have all the credit for yourself, or am I wrong?- ask Soma.- I'm just kicking. I'm staying also.

- I always wanted to give a lesson to a golden saint.- say Haruto.

- It might be impossible if your alone but, with the fourth of us we could accomplish some time.- say Ryuho.

- Ryuho.- say Yuna. I got the feeling that Yuna didn't like to leave her friends but… I didn't want them to leave them too. Then we turn around and took Aria with us.

- Lets go.- I say while Aria was looking back at the guys. - Come.

I want to cry in that moment but, I have to be strong for Aria and… for Koga. With that we were off.

**(Koga's POV)**

We saw them leave and then I look back at them but, then Soma hit me in the head.

- Ahh!- I say in pain.

- Screw. Stop been the fearless.- say Soma.

- I'm sorry. For involving you guys.- I say.

- It's not that way. We decided our own self.- say Ryuho. Then the golden saint appear.

- Where did you hid Athena, bronze saints?- say the golden saint.

- My name is Pegasus Koga. And I'm not letting someone like you be close to Aria. If you want her back then it most be by force. That simple.- I say.

- My name is Mycenae. My fangs are like the king of the beasts. I'm the most noble and proud of the gold saints. I'm Mycenae of the constellation of Leo.- he say. Then we rise our cosmos but, Soma attack him first. But he was send back to the rocks. Then Haruto attack him but, he was defeat by Mycenae. I was about to be hit by him but, Ryuho defend me and he took the damage instead.

- Run… Koga.- say Ryuho with his last breath.

- Ryuho.- I say holding him.

- I'll ask again. Where is Athena?- ask Mycenae. Then I just got mad now.

- Your too strong but, the only different between us is huge. We can't lose now.- I say standing up while rising my cosmos. - I'm not going anywhere.- I say remembering Aria, Maria and Yuna.

- What a splendid cosmos!- say Mars. I couldn't believe that he was here.

- Mars.- say Mycenae.

- Mycenae, entrust me this boy to me.- say Mars while walking toward us.

- Mars. Mars! Where is Athena… Ms. Saori? Answer.- I say. But he electrocute and send me back to the ground. He hold my head with one hand and I could barely see. - Give her back.- then he summon his stick of darkness to my heard.

- Your cosmos will be extracted like the others. See ya later, Pegasus.- he say. But neither of us notice that something or someone was coming to us. By the time that I open my eyes again I couldn't believe my eyes… it was Seiya.

- SEIYA!- scream Mars. They attack each other. - And thought that you still have that kind of power inside of you. But, that glow will soon be extinguish.

- I'll not aloud… that they're kill here.- say Seiya. - I'll protect… these young saints!- I amaze of what he was doing for me and my friends.

- Rubellu Sidus Gungnir.- say Mars his special attack.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken!- say Seiya. They attack each other until their powers clash and make a great explosion. Then he look back at me.

- Seiya.- I say while the light cover me.

**(Maria's POV)**

Then I felt it, that strong energy that was similar to Koga's energy but… then I knew it, Koga. I saw what Koga was seeing and… I saw Seiya in them.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**The Encounter**

**(Mother and Daughter)**

**(Maria's POV)**

We were running until we heard a great explosion behind us and we stop to see. The whole place explode but, I somehow knew that they were alright. Aria start to go back there but, Yuna hold her hand to stop her.

- We most go.- she say.

- Bu… But.- she say.

- Aria we need to get going there's nothing we can do. Koga ask us to take you to a save place and that's something that we will do.- I say gently and make her feel fine now.

- Let's go. For Koga and the others.- say Yuna looking back.

- Aria, let me take you in my back. That way you will not hurt your feet in the way.- I say kneeing to let her be able to hold my shoulders and then I stand up. We start to run again. We found a village not far away and we stop to see if nobody was following us. Aria was looking at a doggy.

- What's the matter?- ask Yuna.

- That.- say Aria.

- Ah what a lovely doggy.- say Yuna.

- A doggy?- ask Aria.

- Don't tell me that… is this your first time that you see one?- I ask.

- It's that I was always lock up.- say Aria. That only make me feel bad for her, she never saw the world beyond the room where she was. That only make me to make her feel better, the doggy saw her and went toward her and let her touch him.

- Doggy.- she say happy.

**(Sonia's POV)**

I was glad that my father let me to handle this. And I ask to the Silver Saints to help me get back Athena.

- Crow Johann, at your services. It's a pleasure that it's require of our power. The Silver Saints and not the Martians.- he say. Then someone else laugh.

- Hound Miguel. To catch this rebel Bronze Saints. Understood, Ms. Sonia.- he say.

- Let's go. We're going to take back Athena no matter what.- I say.

- Yes.- they say. This was going to be a wonderful catch to us.

**(Maria's POV)**

At night…

We left Aria in a cabin, while Yuna and I were looking for food. We found that a ranch neighbor was a nice man and he have us three pieces of breath for the night. With that we head back were Aria was, and we saw her sitting down in the bed.

- Don't worry is just us.- say Yuna.

- Here take this.- I say giving her a piece of breath.

- A ranch neighbor give this to us. Eat.- say Yuna. Then we started to eat it.

- Go a head. It's really delicious.- I told Aria. She give a little taste to the breath.

- So?- ask Yuna.

- It taste… good.- say Aria.

- We told ya.- we say at the same time smiling at Aria.

After finishing our meal we head to have some sleep, Yuna and I were going to sleep in the straw while Aria sleep in the bed.

- Than…ks.- say Aria.

- Eh?- we ask.

- Well…- she say uneasy.

- You don't have to give us. We're only protecting you because we promise to Koga.- say Yuna.

- Yuna.- I say angry at her for the way that she say it.

- Yes?- ask Aria.

- Yes.- say Yuna.

- But… Thanks.- say Aria. That only make me to protect her more now.

- Let's sleep now. Tomorrow it's going to be a hard one.- say Yuna.

- Good… night, Yuna. Good… night Maria.- say Aria. I stand and look at Aria happy.

- Good night. Aria.- I say.

- Good night. Aria, Maria.- Yuna say later.

**(Sonia's POV)**

We reach a village not far away from the tower and that only make me to be much more closer to my pray.

- If she only light up her cosmos we could find her immediate.- say Miguel.

- Athena is not a Saint. She can't be far. I'm sure that she's in here.- I say.

**(Maria's POV)**

The Next Day…

We found a pair of sandals to give to Aria so she wouldn't been walking with her bare feet. Then the sound of the church bell scare her.

- It's a church. It sound of the bell indicates the hour to the ones of the village.- say Yuna.

- Do you want to go?- I ask. We went to the church and Aria was so fascinate of who the church look inside.

- Aria, for you this is all new.- I say.

- How beautiful.- say Aria.

- Yes.- I say. But then I feel the cosmos of an enemy and I was worry for Aria.

- This cosmos is…- say Yuna. That only make Aria to look at us.

- It's not from Koga or the others.- I say. We put Aria into a hiding place of the church in the walls.

- Maria! Yuna!.- say Aria in concern while we close the door.

- Stay right there.- I say.

- But…- say Aria.

- It's alright. We'll handle it.- say Yuna.

- Don't Go! it's too dangerous!- say Aria.

- I told you yesterday, remember? We protect you because Koga ask us.- say Yuna.

- But now it's not that.- I say.

- We want to protect you!- we say.

- Maria! Yuna!- say Aria.

- We'll be back. Trust us!- I say. And we head outside so they couldn't find her with our armors already. But then I felt a cosmos very familiar to me but… from where?

- I found you damn rebels.- say the woman with the black armor. Then two other surround us. - My name is Sonia. One high Martian, Hornet Sonia.

- I'm Crow Johann.- say one from the men.

- I'm Hound Miguel.- say the other.

- One High Martian and two Silver Saints?- ask Yuna. I wasn't so surprise as Yuna for some reason I have imagine this will come.

- Where's Athena?- ask Sonia.

- We don't know, and even if I knew we weren't tell you!- Yuna scream.

- Your very insolent to be a Bronze Saint.- say Miguel.

- Fine. Them I will make you say it.- say Sonia. - Johann, Miguel don't interfere take care of the other Bronze Saint. This one is my pray.

- I will not lose.- say Yuna. Then Yuna attack Sonia while I attack the other two but, Yuna was been beat up by Sonia. She ask her again and Yuna respond the same thing that she did before but, then I notice that she was going to kill her. I wasn't going to aloud that and I attack her. I send her flying with all my strength and that make everyone to be surprise.

- Your not going to kill her, as long as I'm here.- I say to her angry.

- Maria.- say Yuna.

- I see…- she was about to say something but she didn't. for some reason she just look at me and I felt that her cosmos was reflecting surprise and amaze. - You…- but then a Martian came telling her that Mars want her to be back to Babel and she did so but, she told the two Silver Saints to take care of us now.

- Wait!- say Soma. For some reason that surprise me to see him there but, much more strange that he want to stop Sonia. - Finally I found you. The murderer of my father!

- Soma!- we scream. I was surprise that Sonia was the responsible of Soma's father death.

- Wait.- he scream running toward Sonia. But the two Silver Saints stop him and attack him. - Damn it!

- What's your business with Ms. Sonia?- ask Johann.

- That damn woman kill my father! My father was a Silver Saint like you!- he say.

- So you want revenge. But we aren't fools to believe of the lies of the revels.- say Johann.

- NO! we're not revels! The revels are Mars and his men!- scream Yuna.

- Why do you believe the words of the true enemy?- I ask.

- Because there isn't to many Golden Saints we need the power of Martians and if your really saints then you most pass me first.- say Johann. Yuna and Soma attack him while I just wait for the right moment to attack. But he attack them very easily and that only make me to have one decision to make… I have to fight. Then I remember Aria and that give me strength to keep going.

- Do you still want to keep going?- he ask me.

- Yes and I will do anything in my power to stop you.- I say rising my cosmos to a higher level like the last time. He was going to attack me with a big twister but, I use my power to attack him with my lighting. Then something inside I felt… light. And the next thing that I knew was that Koga was in front of me.

- Koga!- I say happy.

- Are you alright Maria?- he ask while looking at me with his cute smile.

- This brat stop my attack.- say Johann very surprise.

- Your late.- say Soma standing up.

- But I came.- say Koga.

- Koga.- say Yuna.

- Koga! The glow!- I say.

- What?- he ask.

- Fast!- I warn him.

- Alright.- he say and he use his Pegasus Senko Ken. And I use the moment to attack him from somewhere else.

- The girl! Has vanish. Where is she?- he ask.

- Here! Wind Lighting!- I say while attacking him and defeat him.

_Wind Lighting is like the Divine Tornado but it has a lighting twister around the wind that makes it a very powerful defense._

- How? How did you know my weak point?- he ask in the ground.

- Your block of wind was a counterattack that use wind for defense. At the moment that someone attacks… you provoke a strong wind around you. That twist, that way you counterattack while the opponent is unprotected.- I say standing up.- But your technique have a weak point. You can't lie to someone that has the power of wind like me. You see I have the power to use lighting and wind inside of me and I can control them as I want. If it wasn't from my friends I wouldn't have notice in time.

- In the bond of teammates is… admire.- he say with his last breath and that make me feel bad because he notice of his mistake and he now was going to pay the price with his death.

- Now is my turn.- say Miguel.

- Divine Tornado!- say Yuna attacking Miguel, he dodge very easy but, he couldn't see what was going on. So we make our move.

In the Forest…

- I'm glad that everyone is alright.- say Aria.

- I told you guys that I was going to catch up with you guys.- say Koga.

- That woman… She say that her name is Sonia! I will not let her get away next time.- say Soma.

- What happen to Ryuho and Haruto?- ask Yuna.

- No problem. These two are too very tenacious. They will not let anyone to beat them.- say Koga.

- That's right.- say Yuna.

- Fine, what do we do now?- ask Soma.

- That's true…- say Koga.

- Go to the five ruins.- say Aria. Everyone was surprise of what she say.

- And stop the light… that flows into Babel.- say Aria.

- Then certainly there were five different lights that gather in Babel.- say Soma.

- So that explains why.- I say.

- Not only the humans… all the things that posses a cosmos. The cosmos of each five nuclear that are around the world… are been absorb the cosmos of the Earth. And send it to Babel. The saints are a pillar to store cosmos. If we don't stop the light, Babel will not stop. If Babel doesn't stop… something terrible will happen to the Earth. That's why we have to go the five temples.- say Aria.

- So then it's already decide. Will stop the light of Babel and beat Mars. And save Saori.- say Koga.

- Yes.- say Soma.

- Aria, do you know were the ruins are?- ask Yuna.

- Fine, we're leaving in medially.- say Koga.

I was glad that there was something that we could do to stop this but… something tells me that this is going to be a hard one that we have never facer before.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Meet Shun**

**(Father and Daughter)**

**(Maria's POV)**

We were walking in a dense desert that it was difficult to see if we were closer to our destination. We put on blankets so the sun didn't affect us very much. Koga was behind us because he was carrying the bags of everyone.

- It already pass 1 hour, right? Lets change.- say Koga letting the bags to the ground. - Man, this time I wouldn't lose.

- It's not even a competition. Koga I already know what your about to do now.- say Soma that make Koga irritated. - Your like a completely open book.

- What did you say? This time I'm going to win, I'm sure. Yuna! Maria!- say Koga.

- Alright, alright.- say Yuna. Only Soma, Yuna and me we head back to Koga and start the game.

- Your going to regret it Koga.- I warn him but, as always he didn't listen to me.

- One, Two, Three… Rock-paper-scissors.- say Koga. Everyone put paper and Koga only put rock again. He was right now angry that he lost again. - Did I lost again?

- So, do we keep going?- ask Soma. We all head back to were we left Aria.

- Excuse me…- say Aria.

- Don't worry. It's his fault that he lost the game.- say Soma passing Aria. - Every time that his nervous, he close his palm and summons the rock.

- By when is he going to notice that?- ask Yuna looking back at Koga.

- I definitely do not know.- I say looking at Koga.

- Hey… how much further to get to the ruin, that is sending the element of wind?- ask Koga with the bags in his back.

- We're almost approximately to the cosmos of wind.- say Aria and then she stop.

- Aria?- I ask.

- But and the others?- ask Aria.

- Ryuho and Haruto are going to be fine. They're the most strongest ones of Palestra.- say Soma.

- They're not going to be beat that easily. I'm sure that they're alright. Well lets go!- say Koga passing us and he was on our pace. We keep walking and we were already hot from the heat of the sun, we only saw some ruins of houses that were left off. Aria was behind us and I felt that she was almost to the limits of exhaust, before she could collapse I went running toward her and hold her. Everyone run back to help Aria.

- We must rest a little.- say Koga.

- Everything is alright.- say Aria while I give her a bottle of water to her.

- But…- say Koga.

- We must get to the ruins immediately.- say Aria. Then Aria and I we felt the cosmos of someone else coming toward us before the rest notice.

- Oh no. He has found us.- I say.

- That cosmos…- say Soma getting ready.

- His coming!- say Koga. He came from above and before we knew it he attack us quickly. He left Soma, Yuna and Koga in the ground while I was holding Aria.

- Do you thought that you could escape from me, Hound Miguel? Bronze brats! I can find any saint from the smell of their cosmos! Specially the sweet, very sweet cosmos of indulge children like yours.- he ask. Aria was afraid now. - Very well, Athena, lets head back to the Great Master.

- I will not let you!- I scream hitting him in the face with my lighting. And later Koga and the rest stand up to attack him. We all call to our armors and start to fight but, he dodge very easy.

- We already say it, Aria is not Athena.- say Yuna.

- Looks like it will be useless to talk to him.- say Soma.

- We're not giving him Aria.- say Koga attacking him, as always I was next to Aria if anything went wrong then I will be the only one to protect Aria. They attack them but, he defeat them very easily.

- Like it was to be expected from a Silver Saint.- say Soma. Then Koga started to stand up.

- I'm going to distract him while you guys escape.- say Koga.

- Hey! Do you want to take all the attention again?- ask Soma.

- What are we going to do if the rest of the Silver Saints come? Your powers are need it to protect Aria. I'm going to stop him and I will catch up with you guys later.- say Koga.

- Koga.- I say.

- I'm going to be fine… I will be soon with you guys.- say Koga and the others stand up.

- You still can stand up? I hate the Bronze Saints because they don't know how to quit it.- say Miguel.

- So, I will see you later.- say Koga.

- And you have to carry our suitcases too. Don't be late.- say Soma while Koga chart.

- Hey you over there!- scream Miguel.

- I'm going to be your opponent.- say Koga. The others and I we were running to get away from there if anything happen.

- Koga!- scream back Aria. While Koga give her a lovely smile that tell you that he was going to be alright. I just hope he keeps his promise. We were already away from that place but, then I felt the pain that Koga was feeling right now. Then I couldn't stand it anymore and head back.

- Maria!- scream the others.

- Keep going! I'm going to help Koga! I'll see you guys later!- I say and let my cosmos to rise up and make my pace a little faster to get in time with Koga. By the time I reach him he was in the ground in pain and Miguel was about to hit him again but, I stop him in time before he could do something.

- What the…?- say Miguel surprise and he was angry now.- You!

- I'm not going to let you hurt Koga again not as long as I'm here.- I say.

- Ma…ria.- say Koga weakly.

- Then I'm going to have some fun width you before I finish Pegasus once and for all.- say Miguel charting toward me. He dodge some on his punches and I try to hit him but, he was so fast that he hit me and grab my neck up high so I couldn't touch the ground. I was having so much difficulty to breathe.

- You little vaster! I'm going to teach that no one misses with me on purpose.- say Miguel holding on me we with so much force that I was sure that I will pass out any moment.

- Maria!- scream Koga worry. I was holding his arms if I could try to pull away from him but, the need to breathe was making me weaker and before a knew it I was already seeing darkness. In my way to the darkness I felt a great cosmos from this place and then Miguel let me go to fall in the ground breathless.

- What? What is this great cosmos?- ask Miguel afraid. Then I saw someone with cape and hood that you couldn't see his face. For some reason I feel like I already knew him but… from where? Then I felt Miguel more afraid than ever. - Andromeda Shun.

- Andromeda?- ask Koga. I couldn't believe what I heard, he was one of the legendary saints that fought with Seiya long ago. He went toward Koga first.

- Are you alright?- he ask.

- What are you doing here?- ask Miguel. Then I saw how his eyes were so focus in Miguel.

- Be obedient and go back to the sanctuary.- he say and that make Miguel to leave.

- Thanks.- say Koga been help by him. I saw that he have a dark spot in his left arm but then Koga saw me and head running to me. - Maria! Are you alright?- he ask.

- Yeah I'm fine. I just need to rest a little.- I say standing up but, by the time I was in my feet I was going backwards this time.

- Maria.- say Koga holding me in his arms.

- She's weak. We must take her away from here so I can check her wounds.- say Shun.

- You make a Silver Saint to run away… who are you?- ask Koga.

- Right, we most get to my home. We need to check your wounds. Cassiopeia Maria and Pegasus Koga.- he say.

- How do you know our names?- ask Koga.

- Ryuho told me your names.- say Shun.

- Ryuho?- I ask.

- Yes, his fine. Besides I have already knew you from a long time.- he say. That make Koga surprise. We head to a small village in the middle of the desert, Shun help Koga with the suitcases of the others while Koga and I we were carrying our own. In there we saw some kids and an old man.

- Ah Dr. Shun. The medicine that you gave is working and I feel like new. Just look.- say the old man.

- Don't exaggerate. That was the cause of the analgesic. There is still risk, so the man is going must rest in his home. - say Shun then the kids went toward him.

- Doctor, went are you going to play with us?- ask a kid.

- Looks like your fever has low. That's good.- say Shun to a girl. Koga and I we just look amaze of what he was doing.

- Dr. Shun is a great medical that does his work voluntary in many poor villages.- say the old man to us. By the time we reach him home Koga ran happy when he spot Ryuho.

- Ryuho!- we scream happy and drop our bags to be next to him. That only make me smile to that, Koga really consider Ryuho as a family.

- Koga! Maria! Your alright!- say Ryuho also surprise.

- Yes, Soma, Yuna and Aria are also fine.- say Koga.

- I see, that's good, really.- say Ryuho. Then he started to cough.

- Hey, are you alright?- ask Koga. Then Shun came with a glass of water.

- He doesn't have any external injuries but, his very weak. But you're the son of Shiryu. You will recover if you rest.- say Shun giving the glass of water to Ryuho.

- Thanks.- say Ryuho.

- But, why are you here?- ask Koga.

- Shun help me when I was unconscious in the desert.- say Ryuho looking at him.

- It was pure luck. I was returning from checking some people from the neighbor village and coincident, I felt the weak Ryuho. Know that I remember Maria, you must rest because you took a great hit from that man back there.- he say. I did what he told me and lay down in the bed. He was treating our injuries and when he finish Koga he went toward me but, I didn't notice went he finish with Koga because the time I lay down in the bed I fall asleep that instant. I don't know what make me to wake up but, I felt Shun next to me and I open my eyes from my eternal sleep. - Clad that your awake.

- Did I fall asleep?- I ask.

- Yes, you were very weak that it was obvious that you will fall asleep.- say Shun putting a wet blanket in my forehead.

- Thanks. For everything.- I say trying to make myself by awake.

- No problem. But I have a feeling that I have already meet you.- say Shun looking at me.

- How strange, I have the same feeling when you came to help us.- I say.

- That's really strange because is our first time to meet each other.- say Shun.

- Your right but, now that I remember your constellation is Andromeda, right?- I ask.

- Yeah.- he say now looking at me with interest.

- Then maybe this feeling has to do with our constellation because mine is Cassiopeia. It is say that Cassiopeia was the mother of Andromeda. Maybe that will explain this feeling.- I say.

- Maybe but, I'm a man an I'm much more older than you so, you could say that this makes opposed of the meaning of this.- say Shun.

- Your right but, we aren't relatives so that doesn't count.- a say happy. That only make us to laugh until we couldn't breath at least.

- You know I think I really like you.- say Shun.

- You know I think I already like you when you first appear.- I say to him with a smile and that make me wonder if this is how you feel with your own father.

- So, do you have a family?- ask Shun.

- No, I don't have one. - I say sad. - You see I'm an orphan, I never knew my mother or my father I was raise up by Pavlin, my teacher and also the teacher of Yuna. We consider ourselves as sisters but, we aren't. I just wish that I have know them before.

- I'm sorry.- say Shun.

- Don't be. You see I have meet some very good friends that I don't know what to give.- I say happy to him smiling and he return my smile. I once have one but, I feel that way toward him. Then he leave me to have some rest while he check the other two. I most say that if I really have a father I would like that Shun was my father.

**(Shun's POV)**

I most say that this girl makes me want to protect her with my own life. She some how remind me of… Sonia. She have her eyes, her smile, and… her kindness. And for some reason she also remind me of Koga because they both have wine hair and their mix of pale and tank color skin. Either way she was right in something… this feeling was like if we were somehow a family. Our armors have a very similar meaning of family but… for some reason when I was with her it feel like I was seeing my own daughter. I never have one but, I feel that way toward her. I most say that if Sonia and I have a child I would like that Maria was my daughter. I head toward the other two and I check Koga this time, when Maria head to the bed and fall asleep I didn't check him, I started to look for some medication to see what they will need. I tell Koga that I was going to check first Maria because she was probable the most injure of all. An fortunately she only have scratches but weak like Ryuho, she need all the rest that she could have before she head back to her journey. Koga also have scratches and nothing more.

- All right.- I say finish.

- So, you also felt my cosmos and you went to help us?- ask Koga.

- Yes, a very strong light of cosmos.- I say and I felt that I surprise him. - I didn't expect less… from the Pegasus Koga from what Ryuho told me.

- Considering the cosmos of him back then.- say Koga surprise. - He can't be anybody.- he say looking at Ryuho.

- His Andromeda Shun. One of the Saints that fought with Pegasus Seiya, my father and the others.- say Ryuho that make Koga to be surprise again.

- But, I no longer…- I was about to say it and I grab my arm much more tight and regret it that same moment. - I'm going to look for water and make a delicious tea.- I head outside without looking back.

Once outside I felt bad of what happen back them, that because of this mark I could no longer use my armor.

Some Time Later…

While I was in the well bringing out some water I felt the cosmos of Koga.

- Shun.- say Koga.

- Hmm?- I say looking at him.

- Shun, do you know Saori?- he ask me.

- Yes.- I say.

- I want to save Saori! So I want to know everything that you know. About Mars and your dark spot.- say Koga. I saw in his eyes determination to know everything so I told him.

- Alright.- I told him and I begin what happen back them but, I didn't tell him that he was part of that. And also that if we rise our cosmos our body will be destroy, that was the reason why I can no longer use my armor. - Seiya I don't know where Saori is. I'm sorry that I can't help right now.

- Not able to help in nothing? If it weren't for you, Ryuho, Maria and I weren't be save. And you also took care of the people from the villages! You have help many people! Shun!- say Koga and that make to be out of my thoughts and that he was right.

- Koga.- I say and I look that he was smiling. Then I felt another cosmos and this one was the same from before.

- That cosmos is…- say Koga.

- I found you Bronze Saint.- say the man from before.

- You are…- say Koga.

- Andromeda, I notice… you can't burn your cosmos, I'm I right?- he ask. I couldn't believe that he have notice already. - I will also hunt you for protecting this Bronze Saints criminals!- then we hearth some steps from behind us and we spot Ryuho and Maria.

- Ryuho! Maria! Are you alright?- ask Koga.

- We felt a powerful cosmos… - say Ryuho.

- So we came to help.- say Maria and then Ryuho almost collapse to the ground.

- But your body…- I say.

- You 3 escape.- say Koga and he went toward the enemy.

- I'm fight too!- Ryuho and Maria scream at the same time. They call their armors to fight him. - Pegasus, Dragon and Angel…- they were ready to fight.

- Ground Wave!- say Miguel and the huge way of earth consume us and make us feel weak from the attack.

- Not even with the dragon shield?- ask Ryuho coughing.

- Where are the others?- Miguel ask.

- Obviously I'm not going to tell you.- say Koga.

- Don't go any further.- I say worry for him.

- It's like Andromeda say. You're the only one that can still fight.- say Miguel.

- I don't think so.- say Maria. I saw her standing up and looking at the enemy with pure anger in her eyes.

- Well them… I think that you too are going to make a great opponent to me.- say Miguel and then Koga attack him but, he wasn't there anymore.

- His fast!- say Ryuho alarm. Then Maria went toward him and attack him before he could attack Koga. But she was beat up and sent to the ground and later attack Koga and also sent him to the ground.

- There's no way that a Bronze Saint can beat a Silver Saint! Everyone knows that! What the heck did they teach you in Palestra?- he say kicking Koga to a far end.

- Koga!- scream Ryuho and Maria. Then he went toward Maria and grab her by the neck again like the last time.

- This is your last chance, where is Athena?- ask Miguel.

- I don't know.- she say looking at him that she will never tell.

- Leave her alone!- scream Koga and he stand up to face him. The way that he didn't give up remind me of Seiya. He look like Seiya.

- That's enough!- say Miguel throwing Maria to a rock.

- Maria!- I scream. He then went to Koga and kick him. - Koga!- he was about to kill Koga but I wouldn't let hi do that. - Stop! I don't want to see anyone hurt.

- Why do you talk like that? You can't even burn your cosmos.- he say but, what he didn't know was that I could still fight. You don't want to see anyone hurt, right? Then I'm going to show you more!

- Light up, my cosmos!- I say showing my dark spot.

- If he burns his cosmos, his life will…- say Ryuho. Then I let my chains to be set free around me.

- Is that another illusion! Grand Finally! - say Miguel. And I let my armor to protect me.

- Is that…- say Ryuho.

- An armor!- say Koga surprise.

- I knew it.- say Maria.

- Nebula Chain!- I attack him but I couldn't finish because the dark spot I was becoming weaker.

- Shun!- scream Maria while the rest came toward me.

- He risk his own body to protect us…- say Ryuho.

- You're the lives that Seiya protect, the life that Shiryu raise and the life that Pavlin thought. You're my… No, our hope.- I say then I saw to my horror that Miguel was still up.

- Even if it's a legendary saint… There's still missing a thousands years that a Bronze Saint cant defeat me, a Silver Saint.- scream Miguel.

- You…- say Koga.

- I'll fight risking my own life, Koga.- say Ryuho.

- I'll also going to fight even if it means my death.- say Maria.

- Alright lets go.- say Koga.

- Hound Follow!- scream Miguel.

- Overflow, my cosmos!- scream Ryuho who was going to take the first hit. - Meikyou Shisui!

- With your body in that state… your not going to resist.- I say.

- I will not lose! Even if it means my death!- say Ryuho. - Rozan Shoryuu Ha!

- That doesn't count…

- Maria, I'm counting on you.- say Ryuho and Maria was behind him.

- Light Up, My Cosmos!- she scream. She trace the w of her constellation and later she stand her hand in front of her. - Celestial Lighting!- I saw how the lighting went from her hand to her enemy that went flying to the air. - Now Koga!- Koga was behind her.

- Rise my cosmos!- say Koga and I was surprise of the technique that he was about to use. - Pegasus Ryusei Ken!- I was seeing Seiya in Koga, the same way that he was fighting… was the same way that Seiya did back then.

- Seiya!- I say.

- My Silver Armor!- say Miguel while his armor was being destroy by the meteors of Koga.

- He was able to destroy a Silver Armor… That explosion of cosmos is… The power of light!- I thought seeing Koga.

- Y-your alright, Ryuho?- ask Koga.

- I-I think so.- say Ryuho.

- Maria?- ask Koga.

- As always fine.- she say looking at her friends with a smile. Then they all look at me.

Some Time Later…

- I'll catch up with you guys later.- say Ryuho who was sitting in the stairs.

- Right.- say Koga.

- Ok.- say Maria.

- Get better and comeback soon.- say Koga.

- Will be waiting for you Ryuho.- say Maria.

- Yes.- say Ryuho.

- Shun take care of Ryuho.- say Koga.

- I will.- say Shun.

- Then we're leaving.- say Koga while turning round to leave.

- Koga!- I scream to him and he turn to look at me. - I'm sure that… your light of cosmos will be able to vanquish the dark cosmos! Make your cosmos shine!

- Y-Yes.- say Koga happy. - I promise that I will defeat Mars and save Saori!

- Yes.- say Shun. - Maria.

- Yes?- she say.

- I'm sure that… your cosmos will show you the path that you most take. Always help your friends and make yourself stronger! Make your cosmos be the most brightness one of all.- say Shun.

- I will.- she say. And with that they left to keep going with their path. I have this feeling that Koga and Maria have a great destiny that awaits them but, could they make that destiny to be bright? I just hope that they both find what are they looking for.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**The Wind Ruin**

**(Maria's POV)**

We were now in a place near the desert and there were markets of food in there. Koga and I we reach the others in time and came here. Koga was the only one to hungry in that moment and that surprise me that he couldn't take long without eating. He was begging that Yuna buy him something to eat but, as always Yuna didn't buy him anything until we saw that Aria pit up a red apple.

- Aria, do you want that?- ask Soma.

- Forget it. She will never buy you that anyway.- say Koga but, then Yuna push him to a side and Yuna was now next to Aria.

- There's no problem. I will buy anything what Aria wants.- say Yuna. And buy the apple.

- Why does she treat me like that?- ask Koga. Only Soma laugh at that.

- Maybe because she doesn't tolerate you.- I say helping him standing up.

- Thanks.- say Koga smiling at me without letting go of my hand even if he was already standing. That only make me blush.

- No problem.- I say smiling.

- Well… what do we have here?- say Soma in a annoying way.

- What do you mean?- I ask. The next thing that he say was also pointing at it.- I mean that.- he say. We look at our hands and we notice that we still haven't let go of each other. We blush and let go quickly turning around.

- SOMA! Don't say things that doesn't go to there!- scream Koga to Soma. Just Soma was smiling at him, I wonder what he was telling him.

**(Koga's POV)**

Soma grab me from my neck and pull me to be away from Maria so he could whisper in my ear.

- You rascal. You can't fool me Koga. I can see in your eyes that your falling for Maria.- say Soma.

- What the heck are you talking about? Of course I'm not falling for Maria! What are you thinking?- I say screaming in a whisper to Soma.

- Come on Koga! I just saw you two lock up in each others eyes and that you weren't even letting go of her hand. What can you tell my about that?- say Soma smiling. Now that he say it, he was right, I wasn't letting her hand go for some reason I like to hold her but… when I saw her green eyes I was lost in them, alone with her smile. Now I was thinking that maybe I was really falling toward her, I pull away from him and look at Maria she was focus on Aria right now but, her smile never leave her face. I must say that I really like her, not in a friendly way but… in a way that a boy like a girl. This was my first time to feel this kind of feeling toward someone and I really like it, if it mean Maria. - So… that explains my theory.

- About what?- I ask.

- That you really fall in love with Maria. Who could blame you? Now that I remember every boy was dyeing to see her face back in Palestra but, now that she show it everyone was shock of her beauty in that moment. Everyone was talking about her, how she look and that if any boy have a chance with her but, I always knew that she didn't like any of the boys in Palestra. I have see how she looks at you and I most say that she might be falling for you too.- say Soma.

- You're just illuminating.- I say to Soma.

- Come on! Koga! Haven't you see how she looks at you? I have never see her that way toward her and specially with the mask on but… I could see her cosmos and it was always showing some attraction toward you. She might not look that way to anyone but, she really does have feelings toward you.- say Soma. That only make me to look at Maria and went she look at my direction I saw that splendor in her eyes and… I saw myself in them. Maybe she was also seeing herself in mine because we never stop seeing each other in that moment. Until Maria turn and look at Aria, she was looking to a little girl and gave her apple to the girl. The girl took it happy and went toward her friends to show them what she got. And I saw her cosmos very bright.

- Aria's cosmos is very kind.- I say. But then a sand storm came and Aria went toward where the wind went. - Aria.- when I catch her I saw a green light going to the sky. - Is that… is the cosmos been drain?

- The cosmos of this place is vanishing slowly. If this keeps happening something disaster will come to this place.- say Aria.

- Something disaster… If we destroy the thing that's causing it… - I say and the rest came and we keep going.

At night…

We rest in a place with rocks around us and we make a little fire in the middle. Aria got right away asleep in a corner alone with Maria who also fall asleep almost next to her.

- They fall asleep from exhaustion?- ask Soma.

- Yes, it's been a hard journey for Aria and Maria is still weak from our last battle.- I say wrapping up Aria with a blanket then she hold my hand and some sparkles of light came out of her touch. - Light…- she let go and I saw her smile. - It seems that she has a difficult destiny cost. I need to protect her.- I say looking at her.

- I wonder which one is her guardian star.- say Yuna.

- Reading the stars again, Yuna?- I ask.

- That's right. I like to read the stars. You can learn a lot with the movement of the stars.- she say.

- Now that I think of it, when we were in Palestra, you told me about my guardian star.- say Soma.

- Oh, your ask for your horoscope? I didn't know that you have those kinds of feminine hobbies, Soma.- I say to him in a kind of a whisper.

- Don't be stupid! It's natural that you want to learn a lot more about your own constellation! We, the Saints, we are protected by them, after all!- say Soma looking at the stars.

- Protected, eh? My guardian is Pegasus.- I say looking up and found it and saw Seiya, and remember Saori when I was little.

Flashback…

_- Why do I have to become a Saint? I hate this training!- I say._

_- I can't let you leave the path of becoming a Saint. But… I'm sure that one day you will be able to make your own path. When it's time…- she say looking at me with a smile._

_- Then what?- I ask. And she look at the sky._

_- Walk in the path of light. No matter what obstacles of darkness you face, and no matter what the hurt you will have to suffer.- she say._

End of the Flashback.

- The path of light… Will I fine my answer at the end? Ms. Saori knew… that I have the cosmos of light inside of me.- I say.

- It isn't obvious ? If Saori who you always say is Athena…- say Soma.

- It's true. Athena looks after us all. For us and the rest of the world.- say Yuna.

- I remember what my dad say: "Athena protects the love and peace of the world."- say Soma.

- The love and peace…- I say standing up and see the bright star of her. - Ms. Saori, I will definitely found you. This time, I will protect you with my own hands.

**(Maria's POV)**

The Next Day…

I have a dream or should I say a nightmare. I somehow see Athena but, the way that I saw her was that she was tie up in a tree and this tree was consuming her energy. I never told them that to the others afraid that maybe this was only a dream and not a vision. We reach the Wind Ruins and there was a twister of sand around it, not allowing us to enter.

- This is the place…- say Koga.

- It's huge.- say Soma.

- The cosmos of this place is warm.- say Yuna.

- Inside there is one of the 5 nuclear that form the cosmos of the Earth. The Wind Nuclear. A terrible machine that Mars create.- say Aria.

- Who do we stop it?- ask Soma.

- We will not know at least if we try it. Let it to me!- say Koga jumping in the twister.

- Hey, Koga!- scream Soma. And Koga was pull back above us until he land in the ground.

- Koga!- I scream kneeing down to hold him.

- It didn't work.- say Koga.

- For wind user like me, it should be easy.- say Yuna. Then Yuna call out her armor. - Just watch. Divine Tornado!

- Yuna!- say Koga.

- Yuna!- scram Soma and we all run toward her.

- Are you alright?- I ask.

- Like I thought. It didn't go well, Yuna?- ask Koga.

- Those it look like that?- ask Yuna. And we saw that she make a path to go throw.

- Incredible!- say Koga.

- Lets go!- say Yuna entering.

- Yuna!- scream Koga.

- It's alright! Its my turn now!- say Soma.

- Wait Soma!- say Koga.

- What is it them?- ask Soma.

- Stay and protect Aria and Maria! Remember that she's still weak. I'm counting on you!- say Koga entering.

- Hey Koga!- say Soma.

- Koga!- I scream to him but, he was already in the way toward Yuna and the path that Yuna have left was already gone.

- That man always choose the best parts…- say Soma.

- Yeah right.- I say.

- Don't worry you two! You don't have to be afraid with me in your side! Just let it to me!- say Soma and he start to cough. Then I felt a bad feeling that something was going on in there with Yuna and that wasn't good. Then the same bad feeling came again but with Koga this time, now I was sure that something was wrong inside there. Finally I felt the pain that was suffering Koga right now.

- Soma! I think that something bad is happening inside there! I can feel that Koga is in pain!- I say standing up.

- Are you sure? Then if this right then we must do something.- say Soma but then Haruto came.

- Haruto! Your alright!- we scream.

- How ever… I don't see Koga and the others anywhere.- say Haruto. - Did they enter to the Wind Nuclear?

- Yeah, Koga and Yuna enter but, I have a feeling that their in a great danger.- I say.

- And your right about that Maria. Inside there is a Silver Saint that controls a deadly virus.- say Haruto.

- What? We can't be standing here! We got to save them! But how do we enter?- ask Soma.

- I have an idea.- say Haruto. Then I felt the pain of Yuna.

- Yuna!- I scream. - We have to get there fast!- then Haruto took a kit and we hold the rope.

- What do you want to do?- ask Soma.

- To enter, it's better to go in the favor of the wind than against it.- say Haruto.

- You don't mean that we're going to enter in that?- ask Soma.

- Let's Go!- say Haruto. And we let the kit guide us while Soma scream.

Once Inside…

- Hold on!- say Haruto went we hold the rope that he make and we saw how Koga was fighting.

- That was close.!- say Soma while holding Aria in his back. - Hey, look down there! That's not good! Koga is going to dye!

- Do you think so?- ask Haruto, everyone look at him. - His cosmos is burning with such force. It doesn't look like its going to extinguish. Now that he say I could feel his energy force and I saw his aura like if were flames. I most say that Koga has become much mores stronger than the last time.

- Pegasus Ryusen Ken!- say Koga.

- What?- say the Silver Saint. - How did I lost to a Bronze Saint…

And he was gone once his Silver Armor was destroy.

- This is the reason why we use our armors.- say Koga.

- Koga.- say Yuna.

- Are you alright Koga?- ask Haruto next to him.

- I'm glad that I see you again, Haruto.- say Koga.

- You did it, Koga!- say Soma.

- Yes.- say Koga. I saw that Aria went toward Yuna.

- Aria!- say Yuna.

- Yuna, could you lend me a little of your cosmos?- ask Aria.

- What?- ask Yuna.

- I need your Wind Cosmos to stop the Wind Nuclear.- say Aria.

- Alright. You can do it, right?- ask Yuna. Which Aria nod in agreement. I saw how Yuna and Aria work together to stop the Wind Nuclear until it was destroy. And in the sky we saw an eclipse that explode and form the constellation of Pegasus.

- That's Pegasus.- say Koga and in the stars Seiya appear.

- Young Saints. It's time that I entrust Athena to you.- say Seiya.

- Seiya.- I say with Koga.

- Believe in yourselves and the path will be show to you by your constellations.- say Seiya.

- That person is…- say Yuna.

- Seiya!- say Aria.

- The Legendary Saint!- say Soma.

- With your powers, you will be able to rescue Athena and defeat Mars!- say Seiya.

- Athena… we're going to save Ms. Saori.- say Koga, Seiya just nod but, then he saw me and I saw that he was surprise to see me. Which I was surprise that he was looking at me that way, then his attention went back to the rest of us.

- Keep going in the path of light!- say Seiya while he vanish.

- The path of light.- say Koga. And the constellation of Pegasus was back to normal.

- What is this?- ask Yuna graving a green stone.

- That's the crystal of the wind cosmos.- say Aria.

- Crystal of cosmos?- ask Yuna.

- That crystal of the wind nuclear belongs to a wind Saint. One day it will be your new power.- say Aria while the crystal transform into the symbol of the Aquila.

- My new power?- ask Yuna.

And with that we destroy the first nuclear but, we still need 3 more to stop Mars from destroying the world once and for all.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Meet Again**

**(Maria's POV)**

We came to a place where it snow and to my surprise Koga was the most excited of all.

- Look all the snow! Is amazing!- say Koga.

- Why is this making you happy? This isn't a joke.- ask Soma. With that I start to laugh without control at that.

- Let him be. Remember that he never have seen snow in his life.- I say.

- How pretty.- say Aria. Everyone look at her but I just smile.

- But it's strange. Usually their isn't a lot of snow in this station.- say Yuna. Which got me curious because how did she now about this place anyway.

- Yuna?- ask Koga.

- Definitely something isn't right. Remember the other places that we have visit before here, right?- ask Yuna.

- The flowers and the forests were dry.- say Aria.

- The forests, the towns and the lakes… all were drain.- say Yuna.

- You don't mean… that this is cause by the Tower of Babel of Mars?- ask Koga.

- I get it. It's because the cosmos of the Earth it's been drain by the Towel of Babel. That's the reason why the world seems different.- say Soma.

- But what can we do?- ask Koga.

- We were able to destroy the one of the ruins nuclear but…- say Yuna.

- There still four.- say Aria.

- All right! Just let it to me! We will also destroy the rest of the nuclear! We will not let that Mars wins!- say Koga.

- Yes.- say Soma.

- Lets go.- say Koga.

- But where are you going? Hey wait up!- ask Soma going with Koga.

- We better go, Maria, Yuna.- say Aria. We nod but then Yuna stop and look at something and I felt pain inside her but I didn't ask her we just keep going.

We went inside of a cave because the storm got us and it was breezing outside.

- It really is breezing!- say Soma. Then he light up the fire.

- I guess that we're going to be stuck here for a while.- say Koga sitting next to Soma.

- The blizzard are very common in this parts. But, they should finish very soon. Went that happens, lets go to the town.- say Yuna and that only make us to see her with much more attention. - What is it?

- It seems that you know a lot. Do you come from this parts?- ask Soma. That surprise her and then she make a unreadable face.

- I crew up around these parts.- say Yuna. That make Soma and Koga to be much more surprise than ever.

- Is this your native home? That means that we could stay in your house. - ask Koga.

- Yeah, that will be much better than been stuck here.- say Soma.

- I'm sorry but that will not be possible.- say Yuna. - There's no one in there. I lost my parents and family members in the war, a long time ago…

- I'm sorry.- say Koga looking down sadly.

- Is a shame.- say Soma also looking down.

- It's alright. Please don't be worry about that. I'm not alone now.- say Yuna.

- Yuna them… you have been living alone all this time?- ask Koga.

- I think. When I was a child, I could only count by myself.- say Yuna.

- You where always strong and dependent.- say Koga.

- Strong and dependent? No, not at all. Lets see… it might be that I was alone but… there was a person who help me to pass all that.- say Yuna.

Flashback…

_- ROBBER!- scream a man while a girl was running away from the baker and she bump into a woman with mask and blond hair._

_- I'm sorry.- say the girl._

_- Have you ever heard of Athena Saints?- ask the woman._

_- Saints?- ask the girl._

_- Y-you. Thank you to catch this robber.- say the baker.- Come with me._

_- No!- scream the girl trying to get away from him._

_- Wait! How much does it coast this bread?- ask the woman._

_- Do you want to pay for it?- ask the baker._

_- Not precisely. I want you to let me take care of this girl.- say the woman._

_- What do you mean?- ask the baker._

_- As you could see, this girl has much courage and force. She's not a girl of the streets. She could work very hard everyday and be capable of paying this bread. Wouldn't it be a better solution?- ask the woman._

_- Unthinkable. A robber will always be a robber.- say the baker._

_- And if I teach her not to rob again?- say the woman looking at the baker and later to the girl. - Do you understand? Rob is bad. Work hard to get your food._

_Next day…_

_- Here.- say the girl giving a bread to the woman. - For saving me._

_- What a nice girl.- she say graving the bread. - What's your name?_

_- Yuna!- she say._

_- Yuna? I'm Pavlin. A Silver Saint, I'm from the constellation of the Peacock, Pavlin.- she say._

End of the Flashback.

- Pavlin always told me to think in different solutions to obtain the best answer possible.- say Yuna.

- So then she's a good person.- say Koga.

- Retain of giving or buying you the bread, she thought you a way to win it honestly.- say Soma.

- I will like to be like her. I decide to be a Athena's Saint, to travel in the world and find other guys like my other self of the past, that they only know sadness, and show them of how happy I could be. I left my town with Pavlin.

Flashback…

_- Yuna. What can you feel with the movement of the stars?- ask Pavlin._

_- A great… disaster? A revolution… a light… hope? A little but, hope in the end! It's very weak but… I can feel that will grow in something big in the future!- say Yuna._

_- Yuna… It seems that you have a great talent of reading the stars.- say Pavlin._

_- Reading the stars?- ask Yuna._

_- You can feel the powers that control the cosmos and transmit it into words. That's a cosmos that you can use to help the others. I will help you to become a Saint.- say Pavlin._

End of the Flashback.

- And that's how I follow Pavlin, and met Maria. I most say that went I first saw her I like her that same day.- say Yuna looking at me.

- Come on!- I say hiding my face while I could feel that it turning red. That only make everyone laugh.

- And we enlist in Palestra.- say Yuna.

- So she's like your teacher. That story seems very similar to mine. Please tell us more.- say Soma.

- What happen to your teacher after that?- ask Koga. That make me to feel sad because I already knew that answer.

- We haven't seen her from then.- I say.

- You haven't seen her?- ask Koga.

- That's right… the Saints are sent to missions around the world. It's natural.- say Yuna. Then Aria hold our hands.

- Do you guys feel alone?- ask Aria.

- We think so. But we think that Pavlin is alright.- I say. Then Yuna and I stand up.

- Oh no! We don't want you to get the wrong idea!- say Yuna and hit the wall of snow that was protecting us from the storm.

- Now! It's time to go! The blizzard has stop! We can take a break appropriately when we get to the town! And we left.

Later…

We reach the town of Yuna and what we saw was a total of horror. The place was destroy the only things that stand were the buildings of the old houses mid destroy.

- Is this… the town of Yuna?- ask Aria in horror while she let go to fall in the ground.

- Aria.- say Koga kneeing down.

- How did this happen?- ask Aria.

- It was cause by the war. Seven years ago, after I left this place was transform into a battle field.- say Yuna heading toward us after talking to someone in a car. - The people have to move away from 20 kilometers at the east from this place. Lets head there.

- Yes.- say Koga. Then she notice that Aria was in the ground.

- Aria, are you alright?- ask Yuna.

- I'm fine, Yuna.- say Aria.

- It most have been the blizzard. We should hurry up, for the sake of Aria.- say Yuna.

- Yes.- say Koga.

- Your guys…- I say already feeling that a Silver Saint was coming toward us.

- I would like to but…- say Soma. Then everyone notice it and then a breeze of snow came, they were close.

- I can feel the cosmos of a person.- say Koga.

- Don't let your guard down.- say Soma.

- It wouldn't be a problem! We can handle an opponent!- say Koga.

- Wait!- say Yuna.

- Go ahead. I will handle this.- say Yuna.

- Yuna!- I say worry about her.

- What?- ask Soma.

- I know this place like my own hand. I have advantage thanks to this.- say Yuna.

- Even so, fighting alone…- say Koga.

- I will be fine. If I get in trouble, my knowledge of the field will help me escape. Besides, our opponent is a Silver Saint. Protect Aria is our priority.- say Yuna.

- Fine.- say Koga.

- Don't do anything reckless. We only need to get a little of time- say Soma.

- Right.- say Yuna.

- Yuna…- say Aria.

- Lets go, Aria.- say Koga putting himself down so Aria could climb his back.

- Get back safely.- I say leaving with the others. Then when we were far away form the town I felt something strange about Yuna like if she saw something that she didn't expect and then I felt pain which cause me to fall.

- Maria!- scream the guys.

- I'm… alright.- I say trying to standing up. Then my worse fear have come true Yuna was really in a great danger.

- Are you alright?- ask Soma.

- Do you think that you can keep going?- ask Koga.

- Yes, but… I need to go back.- I say.

- What?- ask Soma.

- Are you nuts! Yuna told us to get away!- say Koga. Then I look at him harshly so he could get the point.

- You guys keep going I will help Yuna and I think that she already underestimate her opponent.- I say and head back running with all my force.

- Maria!- scream Koga. But I was already gone and I call my armor before I got there and to my surprise the opponent of Yuna was no other than… Pavlin? And I just stop running and stuck there in shock.

- Pavlin?- I ask.

- Maria. Where's your mask? Did you took it off like Yuna?- she ask angry.

- No. I have to get rib of it because it was the charm mask.- I say.

- The charm mask?- ask Pavlin.

- Yes, my mask was the charm mask and I have to make rise my cosmos to a higher level to break the mask.- I say.

- I see, but… I will not forgive you guys from stealing Athena!- she say attacking me and I dodge very easily her move and attack her.

- Pavlin, why are you obeying the orders of Mars?- I ask her.

- It seems that you don't understand, Maria. The Saints are solders that fight for the good of Athena. We don't need another reason.- say Pavlin.

- Aria… Is not the real Athena! We fight for the welfare of the real Athena!- scream Yuna.

- With that weak cosmos?- ask Pavlin and attack us. Before she could attack hard to Yuna I stop her with a single hand from making any damage she could provoke. But then she went I let her the way to Yuna she went toward her and attack her and make fall to the ground again.

- Yuna!- I say.

- Without power or determination, your defeat is inevitable.- say Pavlin. And put myself between Yuna and Pavlin, I didn't want to face her but I didn't have no other choice than to do it. - Peacock Blizzard!- she attack us I put my hands in form to block her attack but Yuna got hit by it and send back to the ground in the village.

- Yuna!- I say looking back and then Pavlin took the change to hit me and send me with Yuna in the ground.

- Stand up, Maria. Yuna.- say Pavlin we turn around to see her. - If you cannot defeat me, you will not be able to protect anything from this day on. Light up your cosmos, Maria. Yuna.- we that I remember our training with her.

Flashback…

_In the night…_

_We were trying to attack Pavlin, but she always put us in the ground in pain. Yuna and I we were about to cry of pain and from frustration of not been able to take a simple attack to her._

_- Don't cry.- she say kindly and we look at her. - Don't cry. You will not be able to become a Saint if your heart is weak. Do you think that you can protect the happiness of someone like that?- with that we stand up. - That's it Maria, Yuna. Become the most powerful Saints like no other. Become the punch of Athena and defend the people of this world. Rise your cosmos, Maria, Yuna._

End of the Flashback.

- Pavlin.- we say.

- We didn't take our mask of signal of Athena's opposition.- say Yuna.

- We decide to take our own paths.- I say.

- A path that I believe that will take me to Athena.- say Yuna.

- Instead of following the rules that were impose to us, we decide to follow the voice of our heart.- I say.

- With managing our dreams and be stronger, that's what we understand.- say Yuna.

- Pavlin.- I say.

- We're become much more stronger! And…we're going to show you that we could help someone that needs to be protected!- scream Yuna.

- That's our decision!- I scream and start to rise my cosmos to the higher level that I have reach back then.

- Aquila Spinning Predation!- say Yuna.

- Peacock Blizzard!- say Pavlin.

- Destruction Queen!- I say. _Destruction Queen is a breeze of lighting that destroys everything in it's path._

Our powers clash with each other but we our forces united with collide our powers and defeat Pavlin. We took the hand of Pavlin and help her stand up.

- Maria, Yuna. You have become into a magnificent Saints. You make me proud.- say Pavlin.

- Pavlin?- I ask.

- Pavlin…- say Yuna.

- I'm glad that I could see you two again, before the others came.- say Pavlin and we were attack by someone but we dodge it in time.

- We knew it, you have betray us, Peacock.- say a man.

- We're going to finish you with those rebels that took Athena We are…- say another man.

- Sagitta Shan.- he say.

- Reticulum Balazo.- say another man.

- Auriga Almaaz.- say the last one.

- Admire the force of them that are loyal to Mars!- say Shan.

- Maria, Yuna. Tell your friends that Athena, Saori Kido, is alive. Mars presented Aria as the new Athena, while he has Saori Kido imprison. His preparing for something.- say Pavlin.

- Saori is…- say Yuna.

- Alive.- I finish. Then the others attack us.

- Don't give up.- say Pavlin. While we attack them. - She will be useful to Mars until he manage his goal. You still have time. While you don't give up, there will be a way to save Saori Kido. Maria, Yuna. Leave them to me, go and protect Aria.

- What are you saying?- ask Yuna. And I was worry that this might be a bad idea but…

- If they capture you, it will be over.- say Pavlin.

- But if we leave you, Pavlin…- I say.

- Have you forgot your resolution? Follow the voice in your hearts and follow it where he wants!- say Pavlin.

- Pavlin…- we say turning around and we freeze of what we saw.

- Fast. This is an order from your teacher.- say Pavlin with her mask off. She look so beautiful and I was happy that we have the chance to see her real face.

- Pavlin.- we say smiling at her.

- I'm going to fight with a strong resolution like yours. Go now. Obey the orders of your teacher- say Pavlin.

- Thank you, Pavlin.- we say running away from that place. Yuna might not saw it but, I feel sad of what was going to happen and I cry for Pavlin. By the time we reach the town we found Koga waiting for us.

- Maria! Yuna! Are you guys alright? Are you unharmed?- say Koga.

- We're alright.- I say.

- I see, that's great.- say Koga smiling at us.

- Listen Koga…- say Yuna. - Athena… Saori is alive.

- Mars keeps her as prisoner.- I say.

- Who told you guys that?- ask Koga. We close our eyes and I look up in the sky.

- The magnificent person, that we're glad to call teacher, told us that.- say Yuna and I remember her face which make me smile.- we enter to the house where the others were. I saw how everyone was glad to see us.

- I'm glad that you guys come back.- say Soma.

- We're back.- say Yuna. I head toward Aria who was laying on the bed and then I look at the window and smile and I let a single tear drop form my chin.

- Thank you… Pavlin.- I thought.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**The Earth Ruin**

**(Koga's POV)**

Everyone start to get going to head to the earth ruin where the nuclear of earth was consuming the cosmos of the Earth. We where in the forest but the only one that was very silent all the way was Maria, she haven't say a word sends we left the town of Yuna. Soma have told me that he have notice that Maria have let go of a single tear when she walk to the bed where Aria was but nobody else notice except Soma. He told me that something most have happen in their battle so she was that way. Sends then she didn't talk or smile, then Soma came closer to me so he could whisper in my hear.

- I think that you should speak to her. She doesn't look good if you ask me and mostly of the time she always smiles and right now she isn't.- say Soma.

- I will talk to her later but… why do you want me to do it right now?- I ask.

- Because like I already told you, you have a crash with her and if I haven't notice you want to get closer to her right now because you can't tolerate that she's that way right now.- say Soma. Great right now I was having some pressure of my own friend to get to the girl that I like. But the problem was that I didn't want to disturb her right now because their was so much in her mind right now. And then we heard that Aria hit something and that she was very tire because Maria was the one to run back to her and give her a water bottle so she cut drink it.

**(Maria's POV)**

- Are you alright?- ask Yuna.

- Shouldn't we take a break soon?- I ask.

- There's a village further on.- say Haruto above the tree. - Let's go there.

- Haruto!- everyone say.

- Damn you, you keep appearing and disappearing. Will you stay with us for a while, right? We wouldn't make it to the Ruins of the Earth Nuclear without you… - ask Soma.

- There's something I most do first. You guys go ahead and overtake.- say Haruto disappearing.

- Hey!… What the heck?- ask Soma.

- And you have a curious companion following you.- say Haruto in the air.

- A curious companion?- ask Koga. We all heard a sound from behind us.

- Hey, wait for me!- say someone. Someone appear with white hair running toward us.

- Ichi!- say Yuna, Soma and Koga. We walk toward the village with Ichi who I was very strange to me and I got the feeling that I shouldn't trust him.

- So, your alright right.- say Koga.

- I'm glad to see you again.- say Soma.

- Of course. I also heard the rumors about you guys. It is said that you kidnap Athena. But, I knew that they were nonsense.- say Ichi.

- Aria, Maria. Let me present you. He was our senpai in Palestra…- say Yuna.

- I'm the handsome Saint Hydra Ichi.- say Ichi taking the hand of Aria like a charm knight.

- Ichi!- Yuna and I scream at him.

- Don't touch her!- I say to Ichi while I hit him with my lightning element. He was send back to the ground without moving and I got really angry at that. By the time he stand up, Koga and Soma hold on to him.

- Get away from her!- scream Soma.

- Oh, please!- say Ichi. And he got rib of his hold.

- Either way, how did you escape, senpai?- ask Koga.

- It was very hart. I was in the bathroom during the attack.- say Ichi.

- In the bathroom?- ask Soma and Koga.

- And that's how I was hidden until the men of Mars leave. Then I left running. - say Ichi.

- You're still the same loser as always.- say Soma a shame.

- All right, lets work and fight together! For Athena! After all we're Athena's Saints, isn't it right?- say Ichi. Everyone was silent until Koga went over him.

- Ichi. I'm please that you escape safely.- say Koga.

- Y-Yes! That's obvious! I'm invincible!- say Ichi. For some reason I got the feeling that whatever his planning it's not good. We came to the village to have a snack.

- Go ahead guys, lets eat and celebrate our reunion! Eat all you want!- say Ichi laughing

- Here's your plate!- and a child came with food.

- I heard that the food from these place is…but what?- say Ichi but, what we saw… Ichi didn't like it. - Hey, What's the meaning of the size of this? You kid, do you try to spoil our reunion?- scream Ichi to the kid and that only make me more angry than before.

- Will you stop it! You don't know what's going on here and your acting like a idiot! Before you say anything listen to the boy first, who has a reasonable explanation than you have!- I scream at Ichi who look at me with a scary face and the others where shock of horror of my attitude.

- Senpai don't scare him.- say Yuna.

- I-I can't do anything. We don't have a lot of food. All the fields are dry. And those strange people with weapons appear closer to the ruins not long ago.- say the boy almost crying. - From that day, all the cultivation have dry out.

- The Earth Nuclear. Mars is taking the Cosmos of the Earth…- say Aria. Koga and Soma where now angry.

- Is Mars making these innocent people to suffer?- ask Soma.

- We were a poor village from the start.- say the kid.

- Don't worry. We're going to fix this, and you'll see that your fields are going to be back as normal like before.- I say smiling at the boy to make him feel better.

- Listen, guys…- say Yuna.

- That's it, if we destroy the Earth Nuclear, the village will survive.- say Koga.

- So… Lets do it!- say Ichi.

- Ichi?- ask Yuna.

- Hey kid, show us those ruins.- say Ichi. Then we head there.

- Over here!- say the kid.

- Good, then leave it all to us! I will defeat all those stupid's with my armor!- say Ichi.

- His very excited.- say Koga.

- He just wants to impress us.- say Soma.

- So?- ask Yuna.

- I can feel a cosmos. I believe it's from here.- say Aria.

- I have bad feeling about this. And I bet that this is going be a hart one for them.- I say to the girls while I watch Koga and Soma.

- You're very good old man. Thought that before you were scary.- say the kid.

- I'm not old! I'm young and very attractive!- say Ichi. Koga only laugh at that.

- That will be impossible.- say Koga.

- What did you say?- say Ichi and try to get Koga who ran away and he grab the little kid instead. - Take this. Isn't that the ruins?- that only make me laugh of what Koga say and the reaction of Ichi. Koga was about to regret it but then.

- It might be that there's a Silver Saint protecting it like before. We have to be careful.- say Soma.

- Yes.- say Koga and we all call out our armors. By the time we reach the ruins something wasn't right in that place.

- Is the Earth Nuclear here?- ask Koga.

- Aria?- ask Yuna.

- It's here. But…- say Aria. Then the ground start to shake.

- Is shaking?- ask Koga. Then some guards form of rocks attack us. Koga hold on of Aria while I hold on of the kid. - What are those things?

- Those things are golems, animate dolls through the power of cosmos. Their control by someone from these place. - say Ichi.

- But Ichi, how do you know this?- ask Yuna. And then everything fit perfectly… he was a traitor. And he attack Yuna and Soma.

- Soma! Yuna!- say Koga.

- You guys!- I say. - Ichi, why?

- I'm sorry this ruins are just decoy. The real ruins, with the nuclear, are in another place. Hydrus Armor!- say Ichi.

- That brightness…- say Koga. - Is it a silver armor?

- That's right. I don't know Hydra Ichi. I'm now a Silver Saint. Hydrus Ichi.- say Ichi. Soma and Yuna attack the rocks Guards and destroy it but, another one came to replace it.

-There a lot of them!- say Soma. But then I saw that they look to pale for themselves.

- Not mentioning that I don't feel right at all…- say Yuna.

- Yuna! Soma!- scream Aria. This was bad, I knew that Ichi wasn't to trust and know everyone was pain the prize.

- That's cause the poison fangs of Hydrus. One push wouldn't kill but, it will weaken you. And the golems are been control by another Silver Saint, in some place, closer to the Earth Nuclear. So, you wouldn't make it to get to him.- say Ichi.

- You sell you own soul to Mars.- say Soma.

- Ichi, why?- ask Koga.

- You will never understand how I felt when I got this.- say Ichi and then he was hit in the head by the kid.

- You lie to us, you garbage! Your really bad!- scream the kid.

- You brat, your still here? You better leave or you will be hurt.- say Ichi. Then Koga was in front of the kid.

- I'm going to fight you.- say Koga.

- You want to fight, Koga? No…Pegasus!- say Ichi. Then from nowhere more golems came and attack Soma and Yuna.

- Soma! Yuna!- Koga and I scream.

- Your going to fight with me, right?- ask Ichi.

- Ichi, if you cross our path, I will not hold back!- say Koga.

- Your not going to hold back? Take this! Paralyze Baiser!- say Ichi.

- Take this!- say Koga broking the fangs of Ichi.

- My fangs!- scream Ichi.

- An opening!- say Koga.

- I don't thing so.- say Ichi.

- They have grown again?- ask Koga. I was now afraid of Koga.

- Paralyze Baiser!- say Ichi while he hurt Koga.

- Koga!- I scream. But I couldn't do anything to do because if I did I will leave Aria unprotected.

- Koga!- say the kid.

- You shouldn't let down your guard. The fang of Hydra, can grow anytime when I need it. That's right. These are the fangs of Hydra. In the myth it was said that Hydra could regenerate, when one of it's heads was cut off it could grow many times as it wanted to be necessary. The power of this armor can do the same. My armor is a beauty! Well, how does it feel my poison?- ask Ichi. Koga start to stand up.

- Well, your one of the hard ones. One more time!- say Ichi. Now I was going to make a move until I saw that Koga dodge it. - Hydrus Gorgeous Kick!- say Ichi. Then Koga protect himself and try to attack him but, he was hurt by another fang of Ichi that came from his leg.

- KOGA!- I scream.

- I told you, didn't I? I can grow up as many fangs as I want. Koga start to fall.

- Koga!- scream Aria. I was now sure that he will not make it, I have to do something.

- Pegasus Senko Ken!- say Koga attacking Ichi. - No!- Even if Koga hit him, he was attack with more fangs to his arm.

- Bad Luck.- say Ichi. Koga fall to the ground.

- Koga!- scream Soma. Yuna and Soma make it to Koga but, the golems follow them.

- Ichi, how did you make yourself that strong?- ask Koga with the same aspect like the others. - Just because your now a Silver Saint…

- This is nothing like in school! In the battle arena, your studies don't work at all. It requires of wisdom, effort and experience! And above everything, beauty. The good looking guys always wins.- say Ichi and that make me angry. - It's also said that a elegant swam can also fight under the water. So, sends I have already pass in the mud for so long, I most be the most be the most handsome of all! Hey, are you listening to me?- then I took my chance to attack him in the face and it work. I send him to the wall.

- Ichi, why? If you have a lot of power, why are you helping Mars?- ask Koga.

- I want more power… Above all, to shine with more bright.- say Ichi.

- Shine with more bright?- ask Koga.

- That's right. Pegasus Seiya… Dragon Shiryu… Andromeda Shun…One Time, I was one of them.- say Ichi.

- Then why?- ask Koga.

- You know why! It was because… I was a failure. I have been opaque all my life by them. Do you have an idea of how pathetic I feel? Pegasus? You'll never understand… I wanted to be as strong as Seiya! I wanted the glory that Seiya have! I wanted to great as Seiya! Shine like he did!- say Ichi crying.

- Ichi.- say Koga.

- Is that bad?- ask Ichi crying. Now I understand why he did it but, then that vanish when he change in that moment. - Now I feel much more better. Alright, the monologue is over. Should we finish this.- and then the golems came to attack them.

- What should we do? There going to die.- ask the kid.

- If we only knew where the Earth Nuclear is, we could find the Saint that's controlling the golems. But.. I don't know.- say Aria. Then Haruto appear and took Aria with him. Then the rest of them saw him call his armor, and found the Earth Nuclear. I felt how Aria and Haruto rise up their cosmos and destroy the nuclear.

- I never believe that the nuclear was very close.- say Soma already back to normal.

- Look, it's braking apart.- say Yuna already back to normal. And we saw the golems vanish.

- I think that we receive a hand from above.- say Soma.

- What are you talking about? You two will never defeat me…- say Ichi.

- Wait… Soma, don't you tare to touch him.- say Koga standing up.

- Koga…- say Soma amaze of what he was doing.

- And what can you do now that your all poison? But if you insist, I will finish you first.- ask Ichi. Then I felt that Koga rise his cosmos.

- You better not underestimate him.- I say.

- And what can you do? I think I will better finish you first and make Pegasus feel pain for all that he did.- say Ichi.

- I don't think so. Light Up, My Cosmos!- I say making my cosmos by to a higher level.

- Burn Up, My Cosmos!- say Koga. And he surprise everyone that he was able to burn more of his cosmos to a higher level.

- No!- say Ichi.

- Shine more? The job of a Saint it's not to shine. Everyone in Palestra their still trap inside of Babel… and you… and you have become a Silver Saint to be able to bright. Does that satisfied you? Ichi, your even more pathetic than before!- scream Koga.

- S-Shut Up! You don't understand anything! Admire my last move. I can create a lot of Hydra fangs as I want! Hydrus Thousand Paralyze - say Ichi.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken!- say Koga.

- Destruction Queen!- I say and we attack Ichi. Our attacks clash but, I was able to make that my power collide with Koga's and we were able to hit him and destroy his armor with a single blow. We send Ichi flying away.

- Ichi.- say Koga and start to fall but I got him.

- Koga.- I say worry for him.

- I'm alright. And thank you.- say Koga smiling at me.

- Why?- I ask.

- Because with you I was able to defeat Ichi.- say Koga.

- You could have defeat him without my help.- I say smiling at him. And we stay looking at each for a little more. - Hmmm… I think we should help you get better right now.- I say helping him to stand up, but I didn't notice that went he stand up he almost fall again but his face was much more closer to mine that I saw my own reflection in his eyes. And before I realize Soma help me and got Koga in his arms instead.

- I will handle this.- say Soma. I was just glad that he did it.

- Thank you, Soma.- I say smiling at him and went back where Yuna was.

- What was that?- ask Yuna.

- What do you mean?- I ask her.

- Come on, you can't fool me. Are you in love with Koga?- ask Yuna smiling at me. That only make my checks turn hot and I knew that they turn red. Yuna only laugh at that.

**(Koga's POV)**

I was been annoy by Soma who pull me away from Maria.

- Come on, don't be mad at me because I ruin your little moment with Maria.- say Soma.

- What the heck are you talking about?- I ask him.

- I knew from the moment that you two saw each other that you were about to kiss her in front of us.- say Soma. That only make my face to feel hot and I knew that it turn red. Soma only laugh at me because of my actions but, I knew that one day I will tell Maria how I feel about her… I just hope that she feels the same way toward me.

By the afternoon…

Went we were about to leave we say goodbye to the kid.

- Come back soon, alright?- ask the kid.

- Of course, take care.- I say.

- Let's go.- say Soma.

- Yes.- say Yuna.

- Bye.- say Maria to the kid. And we head to the next ruin, I turn around and thought about Ichi.

- Ichi.- I say. Then Aria stop next to me and also looking back.

- His going to be alright. I'm sure that your light got to him.- she say.

- Yes.- I say. And turn around to find Maria waiting for us and she was smiling at us. That only make me to smile at her back and went toward her. She and Aria where the most precious things that I ever have… Aria as a friend and Maria… as the light of my heart.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Working**

**(Maria's POV)**

It was a sunny day but, Aria was getting tire by the hit of the sun.

- Are you alright?- ask Koga.

- Don't effort yourself to much… It's been a long journey, and we have use our powers to destroy two nuclear- say Yuna.

- Yes.- say Aria.

- Listen!- scream Soma.

- What is it?- ask Koga. And we saw the sea not far away from us. - It's the ocean! It reminds me of the Island were I use to live.

- The next ruin is on the other side of the sea…- say Aria. Then I left an energy from beneath us.

- Watch out!- I say and a hand came under the ground.

- What?- ask Yuna. And more came.

- Martians!- I say.

- We found you. We can't let the Silver Saints to have all the fun… the squadron of pursuit, the Ants, we're going to defeat you!- say the Martian.

- What should we do? Defeat these Martian Ants and continue?- ask Soma.

- But, think about Aria.- say Yuna.

- Then there's only one option…- I say.

- Then…- say Koga getting ready for battle but, I already knew what was going to happen and that make me smirk because this was the first time that I was going to do this.

- Here they come! Prepare!- say the Martian. Like a blink of an eye we ran away.

- Run…!- scream Koga with Aria in his arms and the rest of us we just run behind him.

- Wh-What?- ask the Martian unbelievable that we have run away. In front of us was Haruto.

- Over here!- say Haruto.

- Haruto!- say Koga and we didn't notice that Yuna's bag fall down the little bag with the money.

- Don't let them escape!- say the Martian.

- Looks like we lost them.- say Soma getting out of our hid out.

- Let's go to the port while their leaving.- say Yuna.

Once in the City…

The hole place was fill with people and I still remember this magnificent place that it could be. I never told Yuna that in our free time when we depart to our home land, I was always out of Palestra to visit the cities.

- What is this? Their a lot of people and cars…- say Koga. Then I remember that this was his first time in the city.

- Oh, that's right. You have never been in the great city, right?- say Soma.

- Amazing. I never knew that there was a world like this.- say Aria also surprise of what she was seeing. That only make me laugh that Koga and Aria where the only ones that they haven't seen a city before.

- There a lot of tourists.- say Yuna.

- Recently, the tourists places and rich cities are in natural world their having problems. Dry lakes, and their fields are ruin. So, everyone comes here.- say Haruto.

- Probable…- I say.

- That's it, Babel.- say Haruto. Then Aria turn around and heard our conversation.

- It's not your fault.- say Yuna. And Aria smile again. We head to the port and saw the boat.

- Is that the boat?- ask Soma.

- It's about to depart. We have luck.- say Koga.

- A boat?- ask Aria.

- Ten minutes to depart! Every passenger, please pay your price in here.- say the captain.

- You heard him.- say Koga to Yuna. Yuna was looking in her back and I notice that she couldn't find it. - Yuna what is it? The boat is about to leave.

- I can't find it.- say Yuna. - The wallet that Shun give us, fall…- I didn't like what it was going to happen next.

- WHAT!?- scream Koga and Soma at the same time that everyone around us look at us. The boat leave and we just look at it.

- I'm sorry.- say Yuna.

- It's alright.- say Koga.

- Nobody plan this to happen, Yuna.- I say to her giving her comfort.

- But, unless we take a boat, we can't go forward.- say Haruto.

- We have to think of something…- say Koga.

- I have a boat!- say a man from behind us. - You can use it if you want.

- Re-Really?- ask Koga.

- But, we one condition. I want you to help us!- say the man determine.

- Help you?- ask Soma and I have pretty good idea of what it was, and I thought that neither of them is going to like it.

Some time later…

Koga was washing the plates and I knew that he was having a bad time with it because I always heard the sound of a broken plate.

Flashback…

_- A job?- ask Soma._

_- That's it. These is my pension, Paulo and Ann.- say Paulo._

_- What's a pension?- ask Koga. I just hit my head with my hand of what I was hearing from him._

_- It's a place where you can stay and sleep.- I say annoying._

_- Is a type of hotel very like a cozy.- say Soma._

_- Finally you came.- say the lady._

_- Oh, look. I brought some helpers of half of a time.- say Paulo. The lady just look at us._

_- Are you sure that these kids can help us? Don't flame me if they fail.- say the lady._

_- Normally we're the only ones. But we're busy so, we need all the help that we can find. And that's for you guys.- say Paulo._

_- B-But…- say Yuna. - Is it allow that Saints have jobs?- ask Yuna in a whisper._

_- I'm very sure that everything will be fine.- say Soma which surprise us all. - It's just a job of half of a time to save Athena.- and with that everyone accepted._

_- Work very hard and I will lend you my boat, all right?- ask the Paulo._

End of the Flashback.

Soma was the waiter and he look like he was having a good time with it, Yuna was going to wash up the blankets, Haruto was cleaning the windows and that make the visitors to be amaze of what he did. Typical of Haruto. Koga was washing the dishes and I was cleaning the tables, sweet and mob the floor. I job was very easy and I what I was hearing in the kitchen it wasn't good at all for Koga. And later a scream in the main tables where Soma was. This wasn't going to work at all because they haven't work in their life. I was glad that I took some lessons when I was off of Palestra. Then I heard again the sound of broking plates and this time I was sure that this was our end.

- Sorry.- say Aria. I wonder how it was going for Haruto and Yuna.

Some Time Later…

- What do you mean that you don't need help?- ask Koga.

- Well, I didn't want to tell you but, you have complicate things.- say Paulo.

- You mean that your firing us? Give us another chance.- ask Soma.

- But…- say Paulo and then Ann give him a warning with her voice.

- We just need another chance… we can use our talents to entertain your consumers! Please!- say Soma.

- Talents?- ask Koga. Then we went outside.

- Hi, lords and ladies! Is time of the famous cook show of fire of Paulo and Ann!- say Soma.

- Kitchen?- ask Koga.

- Don't ask and just look!- I say to him in a good way so he wasn't afraid of anything. Soma start to use one glove of his armor to use fire and start his tricks.

- Prepare for the special of Soma! We put some spices; and it's ready! Catch!- say Soma throwing us the meat to catch it in the plates. Koga was a little afraid but catch all of them. Then it was my turn and I catch all of them too but, I bump up with Koga and lost ourselves in each other until we just laugh.

- Sorry.- I apologize.

- No, I'm sorry.- say Koga and we went to serve the meal.

- Amazing!- say the crow.

- Aria here you go!- say Soma. And throw it to her, I just look at her and pray that she catch it, which she got it perfectly. I just smile at Aria that she make it. Everyone started to eat it but, then everyone started to get sick because of so salty.

- Oh no.- I say.

Some Time Later…

- So, we were fire.- say Haruto. Everyone was now sad.

- Now how are we going to get a boat?- ask Koga.

- He was the only one that will let us use it like an award from the job. If we were fire…- say Soma.

- Looks like we make things worse. I doubt that he will let us use it now.- say Yuna.

- So, how are we going to cross the sea?- ask Haruto. Then we all look to the people that pass us.

- Everyone has it easy… Mars is putting the world in danger.- say Soma.

- Their never going avoid it. They don't even know that Mars exist.- I say.

- That's right. They don't know about the Saints, and neither of Mars… Or how hard we work. Nobody knows about that.- say Soma. That make Aria sad and even the rest of us.

- When I was in the island, I ask Saori…- say Koga.

Flashback…

_At night…_

_- Saori, I still don't understand why I have to become a Saint.- say Koga._

_- The destiny of all is written in the stars.- say Saori._

_- The destiny?- ask Koga._

_- Yes… those who are born under the star of prosperity. Those who are born under the star of sorrow. Everyone has an individual destiny. Koga, you where born under the star that says that you will become a Saint._

End of the Flashback.

- I think that Saori was right. I was born under a star that makes me a Saint. Soma, Yuna, Haruto and Maria… I believe that, that goes for you too. In the world, everyone in our age has a normal life. One bright, one happiness. It might be that our lives are hard and painful, but… we have to live better for those stars.- say Koga.

- Koga…- I say.

- What a moving story. But unfortunately, is your destiny to die here.- say the Martian from before.

- Martians!- say Koga. And we put our guards ready and protect Aria.

- You will never escape again… I will kill every person in this town.- say the Martian. Then I saw that there where many people in the area looking at us.

- Oh no.- I say.

- We have to fight.- say Haruto.

- Make sure that they don't hurt the others.- say Yuna.

- Fine.- say Koga. We call our armors for battle.

- Squadron Ants! Attack!- say the Martian. Everyone was attack and they were put into the ground.

- Yuna, Haruto!- I scream. Then Aria and the old man from before were going to be crash down until Soma stop it and got hit.

- Soma!- Koga and I scream.

- Don't ignore me!- say the Martian and put Koga to the ground. I was the only one standing there.

- Koga!- I scream.

- I told you… your destiny is to die here.- say the Martian and the others stand up.

- We can't die here, now…- say Koga. - I… we were born under the star of the Saints.

- We're making the possibility to live in that way.- say Soma.

- We can't lose…- say Yuna.

- That's right.- say Haruto.

- We can't give up! No matter how difficult it is! We… We're going to win this battle!- I say.

- Saints? Your only Saints… You can't defeat us, the Martians!- say the Martian.

- Here they come! Lets show them what we can do!- say Koga.

- The infernal march… Hell's Proceed!- say the Martian.

- Flame Desperado!- say Soma.

- Doton Soga Ooro Jin!- say Haruto.

- Divine Tornado!- say Yuna.

- Lighting Strike!- I say.

- Pegasus Senko Ken!- say Koga. We all attack them with our powers collide and we send them flying to the sea. We just look at the horizon and we didn't notice that everyone was looking at us until we heard cheers and claps for us.

- Amazing! It was Great! You did it!- scream the crow. We just look at all the people until Paulo came to us.

- You were magnificent! That was a great show.- say Paulo.

- Eh?- ask Koga.

- You touch me.- say Ann.

- This, Show?- ask Yuna.

- It was so realistic… I didn't know that you were travelers actors.- say Paulo.

- What?- ask Yuna.

- Excellent!- say the crow.

- You make many people happy! Return and work for us!- say Ann.

- Eh… but, this wasn't a show. There misunderstanding…- say Yuna. I just laugh at that. - What's so funny about?

- That you haven't notice that they don't understand our world. And you're making conclusion where they're not suppose to be.- I say to her.

- Either way. This will make that many people go to your pension, right?- ask Soma.

- Of course! What can we do with many customers?- say Ann.

- In that case, we should be reward for this.- say Soma.

With that we were in the boat and head toward the next ruin. Soma was in the front seat with Paulo while Koga, Aria and myself we were back and behind us were Yuna and Haruto.

- You will always be welcome here! Come back anytime!- say Paulo.

- Alright them! When you have more cute girls over there!- say Soma.

- Either way, we make it to have a boat.- say Yuna.

- Yes, is been a long day.- say Koga.

- But… it was very fun.- say Aria. Everyone look at Aria who have fall asleep with a smile in her face which make us to smile at her too.

- Yes, it was.- I say to Aria who was already asleep. Then without noticing I touch Koga's hand and I look at him surprise as he was, but we give each other a smile and look to the sun without letting go of each other. And our star start to shine even more brighter than before.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Meeting A New Friend**

**(Maria's POV)**

After our journey of last night we were finally on the other side of the ocean. We were walking right now up in the mountains.

- What an amazing place…!- say Koga irritate. I only laugh at that and that only make him look more cute than before. We reach at the end of the mountain and we saw only mountains ahead. - Anywhere we go, there always mountains!- I felt the breeze hit me and that make me smile.

- And what's the problem? Pure nature! Right Aria?- ask Soma.

- We still far from the Fire Ruins?- ask Koga. Aria only nod at that. - By the way, and Haruto?

- That guy always disappears when you don't notice.- say Soma.

- His a wolf.- say Yuna.

- And you know how wolfs act.- I say and didn't notice that Koga was focus on something else.

- It's a girl!- say Koga.

- What?- I ask looking at the same direction as him.

- Alone in this kind of place… She's in danger!- say Koga already heading toward her.

- Hey! Damn it…!- say Soma. Yuna and I we just laugh at that.

- Well, lets get going.- I say before Koga disappear. Then I felt that Koga was in real trouble so I ran toward him, later we found him that he was knock off by a rock in the head.

- Koga!- Soma and myself we scream.

- That was…?- ask Yuna.

- Telekinesis?- I ask amaze.

- Hurts…! What is that?- ask Koga while the rock broke in his face.

- It's a power that aloud you to move objects with your mind.- say Yuna and Aria was already next to us.

- Forgive him! We aren't strangers.- I say to the girl while I knee down to check on Koga.

- Is that..? A Cloth Stone? Your… Saints?- she ask.

- Yes.- I say politely to the girl and Koga was already sitting.

- I'm sorry, Pegasus!- say the girl while Koga was putting his hand in the face from the pain. I took out from my bag a bottle with a blanket and took away Koga's hand and put the blanket in his face.

- Before you say anything, that will make the pain vanish and cure you before you know it.- I say smiling at myself for that.

- Thanks.- say Koga from the blanket.

- My name is Raki. Is that, I'm in a middle of an important mission… I thought that you were a bad guy. Please forgive me!- say Raki. I just look at Koga who took the blanket away to look at the girl, he didn't look happy about it.

- What you said, about tele… what ever. What are you?- ask Koga.

- You even know about the Saints.- say Soma.

- Even so, what mission do you have in this kind of place?- ask Yuna.

- That's a secret!- say Raki.

- We should go together.- say Aria. Raki was happy but then she shake her head.

- I can't! That's something I most do alone! Goodbye!- say Raki running away.

- Raki!- I scream at her but, she was already gone. I stand up looking at her and I got a bad feeling that we shouldn't leave her.

- Is she alright?- ask Soma.

- By who was she referring "bad guy"…?- ask Aria.

- I think… that we should follow her.- I say.

- Maria?- ask Yuna.

- I have a bad feeling about leaving her alone. It's like… something or someone is hunting her.- I say and I start walking where she went.

- Wait.- say Koga holding my hand without letting go. - There's another way to get to her.- say Koga smiling at me which make me smile at him back. We found Raki been attack by an eagle and we hit him with a rock to let her go.

- Eh, so we meet again.- say Koga.

- You guys! Did you guys follow me because I worry you? I'm no longer a little girl! I can complete this mission alone at least!- scream Raki at us. We just look at each other.

- That's not it. Raki! The truth is that…- say Yuna.

- We're going to the same direction as you.- I say to Raki.

- That's right. In that case, we should go together.- say Koga.

- Really?- say Raki happy and then she change. - Really…there's no solution.

We follow Raki in the mountains while she run.

- I'm more faster!- scream Raki.

- Hey, Raki. What does your master do?- ask Koga.

- Your going to be surprise. My master is… his the last and only repairman of armors, Master Kiki!- say Raki.

- What? The repairman of armors, Kiki?- ask Soma amaze.

- You know him?- ask Koga.

- I heard of him in Palestra. The only one that can repair the armors… it's him now.- say Yuna.

- My mission is to get the material that Master Kiki is using… the stardust.- say Raki.

- the stardust… it's an important mineral to repair the armors.- say Soma.

- But, why are you going alone?- ask Koga.

- My master is hiding so he isn't found by the bad guy. That's why I have to bring him the stardust.- say Raki.

- Who's that bad guy?- ask Koga.

- My master told me that he was… a servant of Mars.- say Raki.

- Mars!?- we all scream his name. Now I was sure that she was in great danger after all.

Some Time Later…

We reach a place where the vegetation was beginning to grow. Raki was in Koga's shoulders like the little girl she was. For some reason that make him look like a young father with it's daughter. Then without notice I touch my own stomach in a way like if really I was carrying something inside. Then I took my hand off quickly so nobody could have notice. Why was I thinking that way? I wasn't even at the age of adult to start thinking about children. Even so, I wonder how Athena… I mean Saori could handle it? I mean she was a woman that could start to think about having a child but… did she even think about it anyway? Was she really wishing to be a mother one day and that she can't. Did she feel sad when she notice that she was the reincarnation of Athena? Was that the reason why she adopt Koga? Did Koga really make her feel that way even if she couldn't have her own? At the thought of that I couldn't image myself been in her place.

- Maria, are you alright?- ask Aria next to me.

- I'm fine Aria. Don't worry about me.- I say smiling at her, but once she look at front again that smile vanish from my face.

- How fun is to go in group!- say Raki.

- Is that so?- ask Koga.

- Now do you want me to take you in my shoulders?- ask Soma. That make me irritate.

- Your very naughty…- say Raki and that give me a laugh attack.

- What…!- scream Soma. Raki fall off of Koga and went back toward Aria.

- Hey, Aria! A little more farter is a beautiful place! Let's go together!- say Raki. Aria only smile at her and Raki took her hand and start to run. - Come!

- Hey!- say Koga while I start to run after them. We reach a river and the others run to the water.

- It's a riiiiiiivvverrrr!- scream Soma while he and Koga went inside the river. We were getting wet like little kids, that make me giggle at them.

- How delicious!- say Koga and that make me laugh. I went with Aria and Raki at the edge of the river and only wash our feet.

- How delicious.- say Aria. I most say that all the walking make our feet be hot and that they were really tire.

- But, they look like little kids!- say Raki looking at them and Aria laugh at that.

- Aren't you going to get in?- ask Aria.

- I have already come many times. Aria…if you aren't a Saint… why are you traveling with Koga and the others?- ask Raki.

- I… have to do something… with all of them. But…- say Aria sadly.

- Is something wrong?- ask Raki concern.

- I always cause them… trouble. To everyone… their always have to protect me.- say Aria.

- That… maybe it isn't that way! Master Kiki use to say… the Saints… become much more stronger when they have something to protect! The cosmos becomes much more stronger when you want to protect someone.- say Raki surprising us.

- Want to protect…?- ask Aria.

- That's why, Koga and the others… maybe they can become even more powerful, when your with them!- say Raki.

- Raki… thanks!- say Aria. Then someone splash me.

- Ups! Sorry Maria!- say Koga. That make me to smirk, I stand up and head toward him while the others only look at me. When I was already close to Koga his face turn from happy to scare.

- You think is funny, to splash someone?- I ask him in a hard tune. Yuna only giggle at that because she already knew what was I going to do. Soma was shock because he thought that I was going to kill Koga. Koga only look at me and just breath for the last time. I surprise him splashing him back and he was totally soak. I only laugh at that and later the others join in. - That's funny!

- You think it's funny, ha?- ask Koga but, before I was ready for his attack he stand up quickly and push me with him to the water which he soak me too.

- This is war!-I scream at him and start to push him while he try to push me back. The others only laugh at that because it was funny to see us play that way. I knew that Yuna was happy with me because I was having fun, Soma was happy because he knew that Koga was going to lose. In some point we slip from the rocks and fall to the deep waters. Under the water we were holding each other and I look at his beautiful eyes. Everything around me stop and I could only see him smile at me, later he stop to get close to me but, then we felt the need to breath so we head back up. Once we took some air he put his head on my shoulder like trying to breath my scent and that put my skin crawl and I just took him to the edge which Soma help with him because he look like he just fainted just there. Then I head back toward Aria and Raki.

- Hey, looks like your having fun, eh? The two of you.- I ask them.

- Maria!- say Raki which I only smile, for the first time of the day I feel happy.

- Let's keep going.- I say helping them to get out of the water and we put our shoes back. We keep walking, Aria and I we went behind Raki because it was much more easier that way to be with her.

- From here, we're very close now. I can go by myself now.- say Raki.

- What are you saying! We have come this far together so lets finish it to the end.- say Koga behind me which make my checks feel warm again.

- Really? I don't have no other option…- say Raki and we found a waterfall, the others stop to see the waterfall but I just keep walking with Raki until we notice their distance. - Hey, what's going on? Is this way!- later the others came and I felt something uneasy now. Something was sure that someone was following us.

- So, the entrants is behind the waterfall…- say Koga.

- It looks like.- say Yuna.

- Hey, it's behind this!- say Raki.

- Alright. Lets go!- say Koga and we enter to the dark tunnel. We walk deeper in the tunnel and something make me stop and I took a step back almost bumping to Koga.

- Maria, are you alright?- ask Koga. I couldn't respond to that because I start to see something strange in my vision. It was a sunny day and the breeze was calm until an explosion appear. I couldn't see who provoke it but, I saw myself in there with someone else who look like me. She have lavender hair, green eyes and pale skin as mine. We were protecting the people behind us and before I knew I was back to the present.

- I'm fine I just…- I say but, I show them my eyes. Which I could barely see their faces.

- Maria… your eyes… are shinning.- say Aria. I was afraid of that and I only look at Raki. - Raki, I need you to be my eyes for now. Guide me no matter what happens, alright?- she only nod and I took her hands and we start to walk by the time I close my eyes again I could see them anymore, only the vision. This time we were running away from someone and we head toward the edge which look like an island. We were high above and we jump to the ocean. By the time we hit it something was inside the water which consume me and I was back with the others in the entrants.

- End of the road. Raki…- say Koga. I look around me and I notice that Raki never let go of my hand. I was happy that she promise me to guide me no matter what happen to me.

- It's not here.- say Raki but, before she could keep going she look at me. And she notice that my eyes weren't shinning. - Maria!

- Raki.- I say happy to her and I let her go. Everyone turn around to see me but, I only look at Raki.

- This a door constructive by Master Kiki, it can only be move by telekinesis.- say Raki. The door open and let us enter and we saw the crystals that were making the stardust.

- Is all of this stardust?- ask Koga.

- When I take it, my mission will be over!- say Raki and went toward the dust and took some of it in a bag.

- Even so… there's a lot amount of it…- say Koga.

- Looks like it's star raining!- say Yuna.

- How lovely.- say Aria.

- This is a wonderful place.- I say.

- Alright, I got it. This is enough.- say Raki.

- Yes? Then lets go.- ask Koga.

- Goddess Athena.- say someone from the entrants. - I'm the guardian of hell. Cerberus Dorer! I have come for you.

- A Silver Saint.- say Soma. Raki was terrify.

- So this is where the stardust is hiding… Girl! You will tell me were the repairman of clothes is hiding.- say Dorer. I put myself in front of Aria and Raki to protect them while the others attack him first.

- So you were the one behind Raki! We aren't going to give you Aria or Raki!- say Koga. Each one them call their armors and they attack them but, he dodge it very easy.

- Your Bronze Saints, your not even a match for me!- say Dorer.

- Even so, we wouldn't back down!- say Soma.

- Even if your much stronger than us!- say Yuna.

- We're going to defend Aria and Raki!- say Koga and everyone attack him at the same time but, he stop it with more hands that came from his back. I was terrify by that and I was sure that the others wouldn't have a chance against him.

- How weak! Very weak! The weak ones can't exist.- say Dorer.

- His arms!- say Soma.

- Have multiply!- say Yuna.

- I'm… the dog of three heads… that stops the souls from escaping from Hades. The guardian dog of hell, Cerberus Dorer!- say Dorer and from his back came two others like him. - Kerberos Divine!

- But, what…? What's happening?- ask Koga.

- Now you worms, your going to fight against three Silver Saints!- say Dorer.

- What!- say Soma.

- You guys don't have level to face me! Understand!- say Dorer and the others on the side attack Yuna and Soma. - Don't worry I'm going to finish this quickly.

- What?- ask Koga. Soma was defeat by his same element and now he was out. Yuna was also out, the only left was Koga.

- Soma! Yuna!- say Koga. But, before we knew it Koga was also defeat like the others.

- Alright girl, your going to tell me were the repairman of armors.- say Dorer.

- Stay Back!- scream Raki using her telekinesis to him but, it fail. Aria was in front of Raki to prevent him from attacking. Something was wrong because I couldn't call my armor, it was as if it was trying to tell me something, that I need to wait. He garb Raki and push her to make her talk, Aria went toward her and protect her if Dorer try to attack her. I couldn't wait anymore so, I call my armor and before I knew it I attack him. To my surprise he didn't dodge it and my attack make him to get back. But he grab me from my neck and try to kill me until Aria light up her cosmos and make the crystals to react with her own. Then I felt a strong energy coming from me and I let it rise up. I attack him but, he grab my neck harder that I was beginning to lose conscious.

- You dare to hurt even to the weak ones… and you do it base on the force.- say Koga and Dorer let go of my neck. - People like you… can't be call Saints!

- What? Y-you!- ask Dorer amaze to see Koga standing.

- I'm… going to defeat you!- say Koga.

- You're saying that a worm like you is going to defeat me?- ask Dorer.

- Not just him. I will also going to defeat you!- I say to him standing up and rising my cosmos too.

- Aria's wish to protect Raki… has give us strength! We're not going to be defeat by you!- say Koga.

- Do you believe that worms like you, that they could barely be in their feet, can beat me?- ask Dorer. Aria and Raki were smiling at us.

- Is truth that your very strong…- say Koga.

- But the truth strength of a Saint…- I say.

- Is the want to protect others! The strength of their hearts!- we say at the same time. Dorer only laugh.

- Then we will see who's much stronger… if your believes, or my strength!- say Dorer rising his cosmos. I was on the other side of Koga and we only nod to each other of what to do next. - Kerberos Hell Flame!

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken!- say Koga.

- Celestial Lighting!- I say attacking him.

- Burn with the fire of hell!- say Dorer and our powers clash with each other. Then his power was getting much more stronger than ours. - What's wrong?

- Kogaaaa! Mariaaaa!- scream Raki. Then I felt a strong energy like before coming from me.

- Burn, My Cosmos!- scream Koga.

- Light Up, My Cosmos!- I scream and our attacks become much more stronger than his.

- What? What's this cosmos?- ask Dorer and we pass through his attack to hit him. - I can't… what's this?- and our attack kill him until he wasn't in front of us anymore.

Later Raki repair our cloths with the stardust.

- Incredible! The armor is fix!- say Soma.

- It was at least I could do!- say Raki and went toward Yuna.

- Thank you, Raki.- say Yuna.

- Your welcome.- say Raki.

- It's truth, your disciple of the repairman of cloths.- say Koga.

- I have told you.- say Raki and we all head back out of the tunnel. Outside it was already been sunset so we start to get going.

- Alright. Raki. Are you sure that you don't want us to go with you?- ask Koga.

- Sure, you guys already took care of the bad man.- say Raki.

- Right.- say Koga.

- Take care, Raki.- say Yuna.

- Let's hope to see each other again.- say Soma.

- Surely we will see each other again! I can feel it! Aria! Thanks!- say Raki.

- Me too… I'm glad that I meet you!- say Aria.

- We'll see each other soon. Much more sooner than you think.- I say to her which make her face be full of life and happiness. Everyone else only look at me of how sure I look when I say that to her.

- Goodbye Everyone!- scream Raki from the mountain.

- Goodbye!- say Koga.

- See you, later!- say Yuna.

- Take Care!- say Soma.

- Good Luck!- I say to Raki, I knew that she will make it to be a great repairwoman someday. Then I got the feeling that Raki wasn't alone in that mountain so I look back. I saw Kiki with her and I shake my hand to say goodbye to him which he give it to me too. And also I hear his voice throw the wind saying "_there are… the new Saints. The new… hope." _and that only make me smile while I look at the horizon and keep walking but, I saw that Koga was close to me so I got a little closer and touch his hand. At first I thought that I make a mistake but, then I felt that he also touch my hand and we only smile at each other. No matter what was going to happen I knew that we were always have each other.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**Fire Ruins**

**(Maria's POV)**

We were walking all this time without eating anything and some of us we were already hungry. For some reason Soma knew where we were going.

- I'm starving…- say Koga.

- I'm hungry…- say Yuna. Then I heard that the tummy of Aria make a sound of hunger too. I was beginning to think that maybe they weren't going to make it but, for some reason I start to wonder why I didn't feel hungry in the first place. I haven't eat like them so… why am I not hungry?

- Food…- say Koga. And then Soma stop to turn to see us.

- I already know, you don't have to remind me! Hold on a little more, we're almost there!- scream Soma.

- But that's what you have been saying all this time. By went are we going to get there?- ask Koga already tire.

- Damn it… we're going to split out of the road to stop in a place to eat before we reach the fire ruins! Just because you were whining all the time! Do you understand that?- scream Soma to us. We keep going until we reach the end of the trees.

- I can't take it anymore.- say Yuna.

- I told you that we're almost there!- say Soma.

- Almost?- ask Koga.

- By what does he refers to "almost"?- ask Yuna.

- Don't you see, we're here. This is my home land.- say Soma showing us his town for the first time, it was so big. Once we got in Soma's town Koga went directly to the first restaurant he saw.

- Food, food, food!- say Koga happy but, he was stop by Soma.

- Hold your horses. We don't have enough money to eat in this kind of place.- say Soma while Koga was struggling to get away from Soma.

- Then where are we going to eat?- ask Koga.

- Don't worry. I'm going to take you to a place were you can eat all you want totally for free.- say Soma and that make Koga to stop and we follow him to the lower parts of his town.

- This place starts to make have a bad feeling.- say Yuna. In a hall of the town we found some guys blocking our way. Koga and Yuna put themselves in defense mode but, Soma and I didn't. For some reason I didn't feel any kind of evil in them, later I saw that Soma smile at them and they to him. Before we knew it those guys were hugging Soma.

- Brother!- they all scream.

- Hey, guys, I'm back!- scream Soma.

- If you were coming, you should have call us before, brother!- say one of the men that was hugging Soma.

- Sorry, I was busy…- say Soma happy and I only giggle at that because Koga, Yuna and Aria were surprise.

- Brother!- say the men.

- What's going on here?- ask Koga. Then we were take to a little restaurant and give us a plate full of tacos.

- Listen… the correct way to eat a taco is putting much salsa.- say Soma but, I knew that this was going to be a bad idea to make Koga eat it without knowing what that could do. - Here, try on!

- Thank you for the food!- say Koga but, before I could stop him he have already eat it. His face turn totally red and send fire to the sky. - It burns!- Soma and his friends only laugh at that.

- And there you have it. The salsa and the peppers are spicy, so you should be careful when you eat them.- say Soma.

- Cu-curse…!- scream Koga but, when he was about to attack him he was push by the chef and later the was push by some girls. The entire day we pass it in a party and we eat all what we want. At night we went to a hotel to pass the night. I stay alone in a room while Yuna and Aria share a room, and Soma and Koga share other. For some reason I didn't feel alone even if I was alone in that room, I feel like the stars were with me even if they were far away from me. Then the sleep took over me and I close my eyes, then in my dream I feel like I was teleport to another place away from my home and I was in the middle of space. It was so beautiful and peaceful, I saw many stars, planets, comets, meteors pass by me and in some reason I was push to my constellation and once in there I was push to a far away star, like Athena's star. It shine very brightly, I notice that it was a small star that look big because of it's brightness. It seem like it was getting brighter every moment as I look at it. Then the light consume me and I was in a white place, I was in the floor but, I couldn't stand up and I could barely see what was around me. I notice that I was in the middle of the green grass and later I felt like someone else was with me. I saw that it was a woman but, I couldn't see her face I only saw that she have light blue hair and pale skin, she have a white dress and she was smiling at me.

-_ Don't worry my child. Everything is going to be fine now. You will become a great warrior yourself and you will see the stars like you have never see them before. Let your cosmos grow up more and all your answers will be in your hand. I will always be with you.-_ say the woman but, before I could say anything to her the light consume us again and this time I woke up from my dream. I stand up from the bed and I look at the sky. Who was that woman? She look familiar to me but, from where? I feel comfortable with her. No matter what happen she was right on something… I will become much more stronger and find my answers once and for all. Then I went back to sleep.

The Next Day…

We were heading toward the Fire Ruins and we saw that the temple was surround it by lava of the volcano.

- This is the third ruin.- say Yuna.

- A volcano, eh? Is the perfect place for the " Fire Ruins".- say Soma.

- It's hot…- say Koga.

- What are we waiting for?- ask Soma. Then for some reason I felt something uneasy inside of that temple, then I notice that she was here.

**(Sonia's POV)**

I was waiting for them inside and I felt their cosmos nearby.

- There here. Feel my cosmos, Fire Saint!- I say. And I let my cosmos be set free so they could feel it of how strong I was. This will make things easier to eliminate them.

**(Maria's POV)**

I was shock of what I was feeling. She was much more stronger what we thought. Everyone was scare and surprise of what they felt too.

- Is this…- say Aria.

- It's her… that woman!- say Soma and call out his armor. He went toward the temple as fast as he could.

- SOMA!- scream Koga trying to get to him but, the lava was to hot for him.

- Koga! Don't get to close to the lava or you'll be hurt!- I scream.

- Soma, it's dangerous to do it alone!- scream Yuna.

- Soma!- scream Koga.

- What are we going to do?- ask Yuna.

- What else? We most follow him.- say Koga.

- But the road…- say Aria.

- If we can't use this road, we should use another. Follow me!- say Koga and we follow him, but in that moment I felt something else in that place so I call my armor and I head at the same way were Soma went.

- Maria!- scream Koga.

- Maria, where are you going?- say Yuna.

- Don't worry about me! I'm going to see what's going because there's something wrong in this place. And maybe Soma might be in danger!- I scream to them and I keep going. Once I got inside of the temple I heard voices of Soma and Sonia talking in a hard way. I was crossing the bridge when I felt Soma's cosmos was full of anger and I was sure that if he keep up with this he will be dead in no time. I increase my pace and I was sure that I will be with him in no time. By the time I got there Soma was trying to hit her but, I notice that she was letting him attack her and I knew that her plan was to make him believe that he was going to win and then kill him.

- SOMA!- I scream with all my might and they all look at me. - You most not let your anger take control over you! Have you forgot what was your promise and determination? Your father give you something so use it and not let it get away or that will destroy you!- I went toward him but, then I face Sonia and I let my cosmos light up so, Soma could get the feeling of what I was trying to tell him. I felt him relax and later I went forward to her and I battle her.

- Are you really serious that you can beat me? Don't make me laugh girl! You can't even beat me!- say Sonia.

- I don't have to be strong to defeat you! All I need I already have it! And you will not take it away from me!- I scream at her and we start to attack. Then Koga, Yuna and Aria appear and went toward to Soma. Then we were blocking each others attacks until in one of our attacks surprise us both.

- Why are you fighting me! This is the duel of him and I!- she scream at me.

- Because his my friend! And I'm not going to leave them alone no matter what! They're always fighting first and I'm the last one standing, it's time to change that! This time I'm the one that's going to protect them!- I scream at her. - Destruction Queen!

- Hornet Stinger!- she say and our attacks clash and in that moment I saw an image of her without the mask but, she look much more younger than now. She smile and was happy but, I couldn't see why. Then for some reason she saw something in me because her cosmos react in a way of surprise and horror for her. We stop our attacks and stay away from each other as much as possible. - You… How come… your with them?- she ask but, that only make me question more about her, she some how knew me but, from were did she know me? And then a part of her mask broke, she look at me for a moment and later she leave.

- Wait!- I scream trying to stop her but, she never did. I only wonder if she really knew me or did I remind her of someone.

- Wait!- scream Soma trying to stop her too.

- Soma!- scream Koga to him to say that he shouldn't do that. I knew that this was hard for him because she was the murder of his father. Then we went toward the Fire Nuclear and destroy it, later we head back outside, Soma didn't say anything until we were already outside.

- I'm sorry that I worry you guys. Thanks to you, I was able to control myself inside. If I have keep fighting like that, I would have fallen to her trap, and something worse would have happen.- say Soma without looking at us. - I'm going to follow her.

- Why?- ask Yuna, I sometimes want her to shut up. She didn't understand the pain of Soma.

- Yuna, don't ask.- I say serious to her which she only give me a irritate face, I only give her an angry face.

- Today I understand, fighting with her… that until I don't set things with her, I will not be able to keep going. So, I will be behind her.- say Soma.

- Soma…- say Aria and Yuna.

- Forgive me.- say Soma smiling at us and leave. I only give him a smile of my own.

- Be careful, Soma.- I say in a whisper but, it was enough for them and for him to hear. I turn around to keep walking without knowing I was doing it. I just hope that Soma will be alright and I pray for the gods that they could take care of him in this journey and also to us. I got the feeling that the stars were always with us but, how could I really know that? I didn't want to find out that right now, I just need to be relax for now.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**Water Ruins**

**(Maria's POV)**

We have walk to long and we finally got to the Fire Points.

- Will you look at that…- say Koga..

- Isn't it amazing, Goroho?- ask Yuna.

- Finally you're here.- say Haruto. We turn around we a big smile in our faces.

- Haruto, time not seeing you.- I say.

- Haruto, it's been so long time.- say Koga.

- Shit, how long where you planning to keep me waiting?- ask Haruto.

- The road from the mountain was a little complicate.- say Koga.

- Ryuho have arrive not long ago. Lets hurry up.- say Haruto. That make me happy to know that Ryuho was fine and not hurt.

- What got into him?- ask Koga.

- I never believe that the Water Ruins where in Ryuho's home land.- say Yuna.

- Then, where's Ryuho?- ask Koga.

- Waiting in his home.- say Haruto. We reach the waterfall and we felt a comfortable cosmos around us.

- What a pure and quit cosmos…- say Yuna.

- Is that Ryuho?- ask Koga.

- No that's not Ryuho. It's someone else.- I say because I knew Ryuho's cosmos very well.

- No. It's about the ancient Dragon Saint… Shiryu.- say Haruto. We went up there were he was.

- Is he Dragon Shiryu?- ask Yuna.

- Is he the father of Ryuho?- ask Koga.

- What kind of questions are those?- I ask unbelievable.

- He lost all his five senses completely. And sends then, he has been meditate here.- say Haruto.

- I can't believe that he thought Ryuho only with his cosmos. His cosmos is like the quit river, a calm in the surface, but very deep.- say Yuna.

- That's right. I can feel a strong will that emits from him.- say Koga. Then Shunrei appears next to Shiryu in that moment. I don't know how I knew her name if I haven't meet her really but, I guest is because I can see visions and before I knew the names of strange people come to me without notice.

- You're the mother of Ryuho?- ask Yuna. Why do they always come with question that are very obvious.

- Ryuho told me about you guys.- say Shunrei.

- Um, where is he?- ask Koga.

- He went toward the Ryuga Waterfall.- say Shunrei.

- The Ryuga Waterfall?- ask Koga.

- It's a waterfall that's in the deeps of the mountains, also known as the Dragon Fang Waterfall. That waterfall is the Water Ruins.- say Haruto.

- Then, he went to the ruins alone?-ask Koga. Then I felt that in someplace Ryuho was getting closer to the Water Ruins. We got there in time to stop Perseus Mirfak from attacking Ryuho.

- Pegasus Senko Ken!- scream Koga attacking him.

- Guys…- say Ryuho. Haruto and Koga were attacking him while Yuna and I stay with Ryuho.

- Are you alright?- ask Yuna.

- Ryuho…- I say helping him.

- Don't try to do things alone.- say Koga.

- Even if we make it to get here fast enough only because you open a path for us!- say Haruto and later Yuna went toward them and attack. He attack them very easy and make them back away a little. Then I saw what was going to happen, that shield was Medusa's Shield. Then the others were going to turn in stones if they see Medusa's eyes.

- No!- I scream.

- No! Don't look his shield!- scream Ryuho.

- Shield of Medusa!- scream Mirfak. But, it was too late Ryuho put his face close to me to protect us both from Medusa's Shield. Went we look back to the others… they were turn to stones.

- No… as the same as the stories. The shield of Medusa in Perseus's armor. Those who look at Medusa's eyes are turn to stones.- say Ryuho.

- You were incapable to protect your friends.- say Mirfak.

- Your going to pay for this!- scream Ryuho and I went back were Aria was because she was defenseless. I was worry and scare that what happen to his dad back then… will happen to him too. - Shun, told me… in the past went him and his friends face with Perseus Saint, my father destroy the shield of Medusa and with that he defeat it's sight. And was able to save Shun after been turn into stone! If I'm able to destroy the shield…- say Ryuho attacking him. Ryuho was send to the ground and he stay that way for a long time. I couldn't see him suffer that way I have to do something. Then a strange light illuminate me and I heard a voice calling me.

- _Don't be afraid my child, this are hard times that you most face and prove yourself that you can pass them. Right now make yourself stronger… don't do it for yourself. Do it for your friend, for your family.- _with that I have everything clear that I have to defend them no matter what. I face Mirfak and I let my cosmos light up to the infinite. Then one of his attack make and hurt me in my right, and I was letting a lot of blood be in the ground, I couldn't stand up and I was beginning to think that he will kill me for sure then Ryuho intervene in his attack. He save me from him.

- I'm not going to let you put a finger on her.- say Ryuho. I don't know what I feel right now but, I was sure that he will never let something happen to me or Aria.

- You should have stay in the ground.- say Mirfak.

- I can't. My cosmos and armor… my father sacrifice part of his life to give it to me. I'm going to return my father… and the others to normal!- say Ryuho.

- So both of you, father and son, are going to sacrifice for the others? How pathetic! Your father Dragon Shiryu, sacrifice his own eyes to destroy the Shield of Medusa. To help someone else. That naivety cost him his senses, even now. His always sitting and meditating, isn't that right? How foolish!- say Mirfak.

- Your wrong! Live for the others… that's what a saint can do!- say Ryuho and attack him again.

- Ryuho! Watch Out!- I scream for him because I was afraid to lose him too. Aria help me to get behind of a tree and protect us from the Shield of Medusa.

- I'll protect my friends, the same way with my father! Meikyo Shisui!- say Ryuho. - Kyoka Suigetsu!

- Ra's Al Ghul Gorgonio!- say Mirfak. I only pray that Ryuho will be fine.

- Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!- say Ryuho. I felt that Ryuho was fine and the others were getting back to normal. I felt Ryuho's hand on my arm.

- Maria.- say Ryuho and I couldn't hold myself and I hug him while I cry in his arms.

- Ryuho… I was afraid that something bad will happen do you.- I say still crying in his arms that I didn't notice that the others were already with us.

- Is all right Maria, I'm fine and I'm right here with you.- say Ryuho also hugging me with all his support and kindness to make me feel ok. Then we heard a voice and it was Koga, we separate and I only give him a smile and head to the waterfall with Aria while Yuna stay with me. Then I saw Ryuho went with Aria to the Water Ruins and later once he destroy it I felt a strong cosmos coming from the forest. Everyone was afraid for me because he was next to me but, for some reason I wasn't afraid of him. He knee down and put a hand on my bloody leg and his cosmos make me feel better and the wound I have vanish. I look at him but, he stand up and the Golden Armor of Libra went to him and he was wearing the golden armor. He left and told us his name. His name was Genbu, I only look at my leg that have stop bleeding thanks to him. At the end of the day we head back toward the parents of Ryuho ready to leave and keep going with the next Ruins.

- I promise that I will bring back the Armor of Libra. And restore your sense. I promise.- say Ryuho and I felt that for Haruto this was so emotional for him. - Mother, I'm leaving.

- Ryuho…- say Shunrei and then Ryuho notice that Haruto want to cry so, I only like more the way Haruto was. We were already in our way until the path split in two.

- I'm sorry. I'm going over here.- say Haruto.

- Hey!- say Koga surprise.

- I will catch up with you guys later.- say Haruto leaving. We saw him leave and the others turn around to keep going except me and Ryuho.

- Koga, I'm going with Haruto.

- Ryuho?- ask Yuna. And Ryuho start running to catch up with Haruto.

- I will see you guys later, alright?- say Ryuho.

- Ryuho, wait!- I scream to him and he stop went I give him a kiss in the cheek. - Don't get in trouble, alright?- and with that I return with the others.

**(Ryuho's POV)**

That kiss took me by surprise, I was never kiss by a girl before except my mom but… I most say that I really felt something for her, not in a way of a boy that like a girl. No, this was something different… in a way that a brother like a sister. Then I took back my path and keep running to catch up with Haruto.

**(Koga's POV)**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Maria… kiss Ryuho. There most have happen something went the others were turn into stones. That only make me angry or was… jealousy? I thought that the hug that I saw before was because she was worry of Ryuho in the battle. But now… I got a feeling that something more happen between those two and that make me angry. I keep walking even if the others were standing there and I didn't notice that Aria follow.

- Koga are you alright?- ask Aria worry about me. That surprise me but, I guest that maybe she will understand.

- No, it's just that…- I say.

- Your jealous of Ryuho, right?- ask Aria. That surprise me more because she knew it before I could say it. - Don't worry. You shouldn't worry about that, nothing happen between those two. Maria loves him but, not in the way you think. She loves him like a brother to her, it's like if you could say her twin. Those two look alike that they understand each other better. Don't worry I bet that she likes you like you do for her.

That was more shocking than before but, she was right and went I look back at her she give me a mile she only give. And I knew that she will always be at my side no matter what.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**Separation**

**(Maria's POV)**

We were in a field of apple trees and the rain took us by surprise. We head toward a building that will keep us away from the rain. Once there we relax and wait for the rain to pass.

- Even so, next to the Ruins of Lightning, an incredible rain. I can't believe that this is cause by Shina. She will be angry because we ask her this?- say Koga to the sky. And Yuna only laugh at that.

- But, good. The teacher of Koga has the element of Lightning. But, why don't you want to do it Maria? I mean you also have the element of lightning.- say Yuna.

- Like I already told you before… I have a feeling that if I'm the one to destroy the Lightning Nuclear something bad is going to happen so… maybe it will be better if Koga's teacher will be better for this.- I say.

- That's not an excuse for not wanting to destroy the Nuclear Maria.- say Yuan complaining.

- Something else is worrying you, right?- ask Koga.

- Fine, I feel different.- I say at last.

- Different? What do you mean?- ask Koga.

- Sends the day I face Sonia… I have been feeling different from before. I mean my cosmos… it's acting different.- I say.

- Acting different in what point?- ask Yuna.

- Like… I don't know. Maybe because… of my other cosmos.- I say.

- Your other cosmos?- ask Koga.

- Do you guys remember the day went I saw you guys for the first time, back in Palestra. You saw that my cosmos was reacting by itself and I couldn't control it, days before my cosmos start to react that way but, for some reason it didn't happen like that day. I feel that if I destroy the Nuclear… I might lose control and hurt Aria.- I say finally what was worrying me from the start.

- Now I get it. Well, it's a great excuse after all and maybe your right. If your feeling that your cosmos is starting to react like long ago it will be better to be Koga's teacher to do it.- say Yuna.

- The next one, is the last one.- say Aria happy.

- Yes, we're going to destroy Babel and defeat Mars. Saori and the world will be save.- say Koga. We all smile and the rain stop.

**(Sonia's POV)**

I return to my home but, I was hurt in the battle of Soma and Maria. Maria… could it really be you? Then in my mind came the image of a baby smiling with wine hair, light green eyes and the mix of pale and tank skin. Then the image change to a man with green hair and eyes, and pale skin. Finally the image change to Maria, she look like Shun… Shun. I hold more the necklace in my hand at the thought of that, and I let a single tear fall from my eyes to the ground. I miss him so much, nobody of my family knew that I have fallen in love with a Saint… a legendary saint. And the worse part was that they didn't know, not even him, that I blessed to give birth to his children. I put one of my hands in my stomach and smile at the thought of that, but then I felt sad because of what I did to them. Then I felt my brother on the other side of the door.

- Is that you, Eden? What do you want?- I ask him harshly, looking at the window.

- Big sister, I'm leaving.- say Eden.

- Eden! Wait, don't go! You don't have to put your hands on this!- I say to him. I was worry that something bad happen to him. - We have different mothers… but even so, you're my dear brother. Soon, you will be king of the new world… and you will protect Athena.- I hate to say it but, this was the will of my father. - I have always… fight so you will accomplish that.

- Your determination, sister. The expectation of my father and my mother. I understand everything. Our father is creating a new world. Aria… and her light as the new Athena… will create a world without unnecessary conflicts… a world where everything that lives can shine… a world where every life be beautiful and can't be harm. That's… my maximum ideal. And for that… I plan to use all my strength. I'll leave, sister.- say Eden.

- Eden!- I scream but, my right arm hurt and I just heard him leave.

**(Maria's POV)**

I felt something strange in the sky, like if Athena was suffering. Then Aria stop like me and the others look back at us.

- Aria? Maria?- ask Koga. She knee down and touch a flower which vanish in her hand. The life of the Earth was beginning to fate away. Then the wind touch us and we look up at the hill which we follow it without thinking of it. On the other side of the hill was a big lake.

- A lot of Water!- say Koga.

- But, is a sad water. The light of it's life doesn't feel.- say Aria kneeing down to the flowers.

- The plants that grow are soon vanish.- I say and by the time she touch the leaf it was vanishing until Aria light up her cosmos and give life to the flower.

- Aria… Maria…- say Koga. I knew that he was sad because of what we were facing right now. Aria walk down the hill and with each step she give life to the ground, making it flourish. The ground was getting it's life back. Later with make a little bonfire to pass the night there.

- But, Aria, compare to time went we start the journey, your now much more healthy, right?- ask Yuna.

- Been with you guys is fun. Until now, I was always lock up in that castle.- say Aria.

- Castle?- ask Yuna.

- You mean were they have you?- I ask.

- Yes. By the moment I was born… I… was inside the castle. But, sends I start the journey… I could visit many places… and see many different people. All of you save me, from being in that castle. Thank you.- say Aria.

- I'm also happy to know you, Aria.- say Yuna.

- Yes.- say Koga and I saw the way Yuna was looking at Koga was that those two were going to fight in that moment.

- The truth is, I'm glad that we aren't the two only girls in here. Koga and the others are unbearable guys.- say Yuna smiling.

- What did you say?- ask Koga angry.

- Oh dear.- I say next to Aria and I was smiling at those two.

- I only say your annoying. It's just that the men are: idiots, gullible, stupid, and you don't have common sense.- say Yuna. Now she was going to regret she say that in the first place.

- Obviously Not!- scream Koga and fight with her.

- What are you doing to me?- ask Yuna. Aria and I start to laugh at them, and with didn't notice that they stop fighting each other until we stop laughing. Aria blush because of the way they look at her and that only make the rest of us laugh and she later join us too.

Some Time Later…

I woke up in the middle of night and I notice that Koga and Aria weren't in here. I stand up and I notice that the aurora borealis was in the sky. I found Koga and Aria sitting down and I notice that their cosmos were like colliding with each other and I got the meaning of that. I was happy that those two really understand each other like Ryuho and I. Then something uneasy came to me and I could feel that the danger was coming toward us so, I woke Yuna up and then we saw an explosion in the distance. We ran toward then and Koga leave to check what it was but, at the moment he left I felt that the enemy was behind us in that moment. Make Koga leave was part of his/her plan to attack us, to our surprise it was Eden.

- Eden!- say Aria. I was surprise that she knew his name.

- Do you know him?- ask Yuna. She nod with her head.

- He is… Mars's son.- say Aria which make me to be more protected over her than before.

- Eden…! From Mars?- ask Yuna.

- Yuna!- scream Aria. She put herself in front and I only stay in her side if anything happen.

- Stay back. I came to recover Athena.- say Eden.

- So, do make her suffer again?- I scream at him.

- We will not let that happen! And so, the real Athena is…- scream Yuna to him.

- Aria is the new Athena! With Aria, we can make that the new world exist of Athena and Mars. She has the power that you guys surely understand. She has… the power of infinite light.- say Eden.

- Eden.- say Aria. I put myself in front of him to stop him from getting close to her.

- Fine, come back with me. From now… I'm going to protect you.- say Eden.

- I…- say Aria. Then Yuna put herself in from of me so I could protect Aria if anything happen.

- It will not be like that. Aria will not fall in the hands of Mars!- say Yuna and call out her armor to attack Eden. She attack him many times, but fail, then he attack her with a lightning attack. I saw in horror how she was in pain.

- Yuna!- scream Aria. Yuna was falling to the ground went Koga came.

- Yuna!- scream Koga graving her. - Eden?

Koga was surprise and I knew that Yuna told him who he really was. Koga attack him but, it was no use he was much more stronger than him. Not even with his best attack defeat Eden and he was attack by a powerful attack of Eden. A great explosion was shown and I fear for Koga right now.

- Koga!- we scream but, Eden was in front of us and he just look at me. Then Eden's face change all of a sudden, it was as if… he knew me from before. I let my cosmos rise up even without my armor but, I didn't care I wasn't going to give him Aria no matter what.

- You most be kidding if you think that you can defeat me.- say Eden.

- I don't care how strong you are but, one thing is for sure. I'm not going to give you Aria! I will not see her suffer again because of you!- I say and I attack him. - Celestial Lightning!- for some reason he didn't dodge it but he jump backwards to stay away from me.

- I most say that you have an impressive cosmos. But, your no match for me, eh?- he say but, then his cheek was shown a fine line were the blood was escaping. I was able to hurt him a little, he only smile. Then I felt the cosmos of Koga.

- A-Aria… you will not take her… the light of Aria, you will not have it! After… this, Aria doesn't deserve to suffer… I don't want to see that! Be able to smile is something that Aria learn. A-Aria… I will protect her!- say Koga attacking Eden, he have raise his cosmos, I have never see so much determination on him, that's was one of the things… I love him. - Burn, My Cosmos!

- What can you be able to protect?- ask Eden. And defeat Koga with a single attack and make the forest be in fire. Koga was in the ground bleeding and trying to stand up.

- Koga! You… You monster!- I scream in tears and attack him without thinking and he was surprise to see much force in the attack. I call out my armor and attack him, we were using the same elements but, not the same attacks. He was about to defeat me went an strange cosmos involve me and I let it set free, I start to shine like Koga always did. But this one was much more brighter than his, even much more brighter than Aria's cosmos. Our cosmos clash and let a great explosion which send us back and I land on the ground and the last thing I saw was Koga. - Ko… Koga.- I say in a whisper before everything turn darkness.

**(Eden's POV)**

She was much more powerful than I thought but, for some reason she remind of my sister, why did she look like her? I saw that she have a light much more powerful, she surpass the same Athena and even Aria. It might be wise if I take her back with me and my parents might now what she is.

**(Koga's POV)**

- Stop! Stop Right Now! I… will go with you! I'm going back with Mars!- scream Aria and I couldn't believe what was I hearing. She was going back to that terrible place.

- Aria…I understand. But… we aren't going alone.- say Eden. That surprise me more and for my worse fear, he took Maria in his arms while she was unconscious.

- Eden… what are you doing?- ask Aria.

- I'm going to take this girl with us. It seems that she posses a great power and with that kind of power she can be useful to us.- say Eden.

- Thank you, Koga.- say Aria and I look at her, she was sad. She cry and turn around to leave.

- Wait… Wait! Don't go! Aria!- I scream at her but, it was no use. I let the tears let go. I let the three precious things that were important to me be taking away… Saori, Aria and… Maria.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**Forgotten**

**(Maria's POV)**

I heard voices but, I couldn't open my eyes.

-_ Why did you bring her here?_- ask a woman very familiar to me.

- _Because she holds a great power. I face her went I try to bring back Aria. Her light is much more brighter than the old Athena and even much more of Aria._- say a man very familiar too.

- _Either way we should hold her here, for that we should take measures so, she will not try to escape._- say another woman that I didn't recognize.

- _What do you have in mind?_- ask another man that I didn't recognize either.

- _You will see that she will be in our mercy._- say the woman and later I couldn't hear more.

**(Sonia's POV)**

I have been waited the entire morning to see what Medea did to Maria. I was afraid that she will do something terrible to her. If she is who I think she is, then… I most protect her with my life at any cost. Then Medea came from no where and put a hand on my shoulder.

- Don't worry Sonia, that girl is fine right now, she just need some rest for now.- say Medea leaving me.

- Medea! What did you do exactly to her?- I ask worry.

- I just erase her memory, that's all.- say Medea making me to be surprise of that. - She will not remember anything about her past. Not of what happen yesterday of backwards. She will be as a blank page, Sonia, I want you to look after her. We don't know if she will recover her memories as soon as possible so… you will make her one of us.

- Yes.- I say. So this was their plan after all, to make her an ally. I will give her all my care… after all she deserves it. She never knew me, and I will tell her the truth now that she doesn't remember anything because if she does remember… she will hate me more than ever. That will only break my heart if I see her sad face. I enter to her room, and I sit down on her side, I took off my mask and I will let her see my face. She look like Shun in many ways, the form of her hair was like his, I touch her hand and I could feel that it was very soft like his skin. That only make me cry at the thought of that, I didn't notice that her hand was squeezing my hand very gently. I look at her face and I saw how she open her eyes very slowly. Those eyes were hers, I remember those eyes very well… it was her… it was really her.

- Why are you crying?- she ask me. I look at her surprise, I never thought that she will ask me that. She sit down and put her other hand in my face to take my tears away from my face. She was so kind like him. - Please, I don't want to see you cry.

- I'm not crying of sadness. I'm crying because… your alright.- I say and I hug her tightly with me, I was so happy that she was fine but, most of all, she was with me.

**(Maria's POV)**

I didn't know why but, I like that she hug me, it make me feel like I was really with someone very important to me. For some reason she knew me, I didn't remember anything about me except my name but, who was she? Then we separate and I saw that she have scratches.

- What happen to you?- I ask her.

- Oh, this are my scratches of battle, you see I'm a high Martian.- she say to me.

- High Marian?- I ask her.

- Yes, oh, I see that you have many questions to ask me right?- she ask me. I only nod and start with my questions.

- Who are you?- I ask.

- My name is Sonia, Hornet Sonia.- she say smiling at me. - I'm… your mother.- that got me surprise but, not to much because the way I felt with her a few moments ago only explain that she was really someone close to me after all. I smile at her and we talk all the time. She told me that I shouldn't call her mother outside of these walls because nobody knew that I exist. She say that it was to protect me or they will kill me if they knew. She also told me that we were in war, with the Saints and that Athena was with us. Also she told me that I was a Saint too but, not like the others, that I loyalty to Mars, my grandfather. I was the Saint of Cassiopeia, she also told me of who was my father, he was known as the Saint of Andromeda, Shun. She always say that I look like him, that I have his kindness and his happiness in me. She also warm me that behind those doors I most show respect and that the if we show compassion for someone, it will be consider as weakness and that we most not show weakness at all. She told me that the female Saints are order to wear a mask for all their life but, we could take it away if we want. But right now we most show respect so I put on my mask and she also did the same way. Once I was strong enough to stand up I went with her to Mars and I was surprise to see a woman with green hair and a boy almost like my age with her. In the middle was someone powerful because I only felt his cosmos and I stop in the middle of my path.

- Maria, you most not be afraid. His our monarch, the saver of the Earth, Mars.- say Sonia, I was glad that I was wearing the mask or they will all see my fear face. Once behind him I knee before him and I could feel his eyes on me.

- Stand up, my child. You will protect Athena with your own life. There are rebels that are against me and they want to stop the creation of the new world, a world where there wouldn't be violence and suffering.- say Mars.

- Yes.- I say. With that I was loyalty to my family and to the purpose of making a better world for everyone. After that encounter I went walking around the castle and found a piano in the living room. I went forward and sit down to play, I don't know how I knew the keys but, it most be because I love to play it. Once I start and close my eyes to imagine what I was really dreaming with that music. I don't know but, I really knew the name of the music, it was call… Now We Are Free.

**(hear the music in here  watch?v=pU5klqYYgak )**

I imagine a green field, a sunny day, with a lovely breeze in it. It was so beautiful to see, it make me feel free for some reason. Maybe that's the reason why this music was call that way, it was about freedom… and freedom is… happiness. Went I finish I felt something uneasy, like if someone that I really care about was in trouble but… who?

- What a lovely music you play.- say a man from behind me. I turn around and found the half brother of my mother… Eden.

- Thank you but, I don't think that's the reason you're here, right?- I ask getting to the point.

- I see that you like it to get to the point in this moment. Fine.- say Eden and took my mask away to see my face. I wasn't afraid of him but, I could see that something was bothering him.

- Is something the matter?- I ask him but, he put the mask on the piano and keep staring at me with a serious look, then he turn around and leave. I don't know what was that about but, maybe he want to test me. By the time I return to my room there was a piano in there. I was shock to see that but, then I have a smile in my face and start to play it… I play a music that for some reason it was my favorite of all, it was call… Promise Of A Lifetime.

**(hear the music in here  watch?v=MS7MRurFWyg)**

This time I imagine that I was in the space and that it was all harmony and peaceful, a certain constellation came to my mind, it was… Pegasus. I don't know why but, I let the same music involve me and to that constellation, it was I could give that person my force and to not give up. This music was as it could give life to anything in world with just hearing it. At the end of the music I felt fine and good. What ever what was waiting for me I will find it sooner or later.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**Meeting You Again**

**(Maria's POV)**

Before the sunrise I woke up, and I got a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen by that time. I dress up with deep blue jeans, a light pink top, and white tennis. I put my mask on and head outside, I enter to my mothers room and I went toward her who was looking outside of the window.

- We most be ready.- I say to her.

- Whatever comes to you… don't let them get to you.- say my mother. I look at the horizon and to our surprise we saw an explosion from the castle. - An explosion?

- Miss Sonia!- say a guard.

- What is it?- she ask.

- The enemy is attacking us! They have infiltrate!- say the guard. I put myself in guard and I was about to head outside but, she put a hand on my shoulder and stop me.

- No matter what happens… don't listen to anything they say. Remember that they are our enemies.- she say and I nod to her.

- I wouldn't let them get away.- I say and run outside of her room. I wasn't going to let them get away with their plans. I wouldn't let them hurt my family! There going to pay for all the trouble they have cause us!

**(Sonia's POV)**

I knew that she will defeat them but… could she really do it? I just hope that Medea was right about that her memories will never return unless someone with great power as Athena can break it. I head outside and head toward the enemy. I found two Saints in my way.

- Curious that even if your rebels, you have come here. You save us the annoyance to look for you. But… I wouldn't let you get away from here.- I say and attack the one that was known to be the wolf. I send him flying to the wall. - What an awful defense! To slow!- and I did the same thing with the other one. - Hornet Stinger!- and with that they fall. I just hope that Maria was alright.

**(Maria's POV)**

I saw that the three rebels who were facing Scutum Ennead defeat him very easily. One of them leave to find my mother, she could take care of herself and she was much more powerful than them. I was about to take care of this two for now. I attack them from above and land on the smoke so they could see me after it.

- Who are you?- ask the boy with wine hair and by the way he look at me, he was surprise.

- It can't be…- say the girl next to him.

- Maria.- say the boy. I was surprise that he knew my name but, my mother told me that I shouldn't trust them.

- Your alright!- say the boy starting to walk toward me until the girl stop him. - Yuna, what's wrong?

- She isn't her.- say Yuna.

- What do you mean? It's Maria!- scream the boy.

- Look much more clearly Koga. She's wearing a mask. Remember that Maria say that she will never wear a mask again? Well… she's wearing one now.- say Yuna and that make Koga to be surprise. I don't know why but, something was telling me to not attack them.

**(Koga's POV)**

Yuna was right, Maria didn't like to wear masks so… why was she wearing one now? Then she attack us and make Yuna fall from the edge of the tower.

- Yuna!- I scream for her but, then she hid me and make me hid the wall, later I land on the floor. - Ma-Maria… why? Why are you attacking us? You're not like that. Your kind, brave, strong, and most of all gentle.- I say to her while I start to stand up and walk toward her but, she got away and hit me in the stomach. I fall to my knees and grab one of her legs to give me support.

**(Maria's POV)**

I couldn't tolerate to seeing him like that, this wasn't right. They seem so kind and gentle that they will never hurt anyone unless they have a reason to do it. But then the words of my mom told me that whatever they told me that… they were our enemies. But now… where they really the bad guys? Put I only make one thing to stop those thoughts of mine, I kick him and send him back to the wall. I walk and punch him every time I could, I was starting to cry with every punch I make… why was I feeling like this? He was about to die with my punches until he call my name.

- Maria…- say in a whisper. I stop and look at him, he put a hand on mine fist and later his hand went over my mask. He took it off of me but, I just let him and saw my face, the sadness I was showing. I fall to my knees and he only hug me, while I keep crying in his arms. Why was I'm doing this? I heard that he was about to die because his heart beat was beginning to slow down every moment.

- Maria, what are you doing?- ask a voice that I knew from the moment I start to live here. It was… Ionia. - You now that your not suppose to take your mask off, and that you most kill or love the one who sees you. But the way I see you have already kill him.- I saw Koga falling to the ground without moving and now I was in total terror.

- What have I done?- I say in a whisper but, then Ionia put a hand on my arm to make me go with him. I refuse to go with him and he make me go by force. - NO! I don't want to go with you! Stop!- I scream crying not wanting to leave Koga like that.

- MARIA! Remember that your one of us! Or are you telling me that your one of them? It's that what your trying to tell me? Answer me!- he scream at me while he shake me, then something inside me make me rise my cosmos and attack him. I let it rise to the infinite, and I attack him, our attacks clash with each other that it couldn't be hold long so it cause an explosion that send us back and I land on the floor while he disappear in the distance. Everything around me was dark until I use my last of energy to help Koga, I wasn't going to let him die like that, I couldn't… then my light got to him and went I was finish I collapse to the ground.

**(Koga's POV)**

I woke up in the floor, I remember that I was facing Maria and at the last moment she stop went I call her name. I took her mask off and saw her cry, she was scare, then I hug her and everything turn into blackness. I sit up and found Maria in the ground unconscious, I saw that the hole place was burn up, which only mean that Maria have a duel with someone.

- Koga.- say Yuna who have come off of the edge where she was suppose to fall.

- Yuna.- I say still holding Maria in my arms.

- We most go, she will be fine Koga… she's… one of them now. We should keep going before she wakes up and…- she say.

- What are you talking about? She's our friend! She stop herself at the last moment! How could you say that now! I saw her that she was in pain while she try to kill me! Her mind was confuse in that moment and at the end… she stop… she stop.- I say crying holding her much more tightly with me. - You… you can keep going without me. Find Aria and if you find the others… bring them here.- I say to her and she left. I was confuse of what happen a few moments ago but, something happen in here that make Maria attack us. I just hope it wasn't bad enough. I couldn't forgive myself if they did something to her. Because of me… she will be in that state. I let my tears fall from her face, until…

- Ko-ga…- she say in a whispers very weak. I saw her looking at me, while she put a hand on my face like she use to do it. - Don't… cry.

- Maria…- I say and I hug her even more. - I'm so, so sorry. Because of my weakness… you were taken and now…- I say but she put a finger on my mouth to make shut up.

- Shhh… everything is alright now.- she say smiling at me, that same smile that make me be lost in them. I look at her eyes and start to lean down on her face.

**(Maria's POV)**

I felt him getting closer to me and that make me feel… I don't know, scare, surprise, good… ok maybe this was odd because I didn't remember him but, this feeling wasn't the first time I felt it. It was as if I really have that feeling for him. I felt his breath on my face and I start to tremble in his arms. My eyes close in that moment and my mouth was almost open but, we stop at the last moment went I let a small cry, he look again at me and he help me to stand up. I could feel that my face was warm and he only touch my cheek.

- Maria… what happen to you?- he ask me.

- I.. I don't know. I don't even know myself. I can't remember anything of what happen when I woke up in here. I just remember that I was here and that Mars was… our rightful leader to make a better world for everyone.- I say and I let a single tear fall and he stop it with his fingers. I only let him hug me, it was as if I could really escape from that nightmare with his hug. Been with him was pleasant and I could really be free with that. Then we heard an explosion from above and we run to see what was going on there.

- Soma!- scream Koga. Then I knew that, that name was the Saint that went to look for my mother. Then by the time we reach him, he was alone. Later, the others came and Yuna was looking at me. - Are you alright?

- In another way…- say Soma went we heard something metallic was in the ground. The look on Soma's face was of shock, it was as if he really knew what that necklace was from. - This is… my father's Cloth Armor!

After we got outside of the castle everyone knew that I have lost my memories and that was the reason why I attack them. They told me that we were friends and that Yuna was almost like a sister to me, I didn't tell them that Sonia was my mother because they told me that she kill Soma's father. I have always felt that something inside of her was pain and regret of something, now I knew why.

- So…- say Koga.

- Yes. Went we arrive, Aria have already left.- say Haruto.

- According to the maids, Aria is going to the Ruins of Lightning with Eden.- say Ryuho.

- We came late, for a little.- say Yuna.

- Soma what are you going to do now?- ask Koga and we all look at Soma.

- Don't worry, I'm going with you guys! Even if I still feel uncertain.- say Soma but, I knew that whatever happen between my mother and him back there… was something different. And I knew that all of them were going to help me get my memories back.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**Lightning Ruins**

**(Maria's POV)**

We were in the forest to get to the Lightning Ruins but, we stop to see what we could to in there if anything happen.

- We have destroy the wind reactor.- say Yuna looking at her crystal.

- We also destroy the fire one.- say Soma.

- Also the water one.- say Ryuho.

- And the earth one. But… the Earth has lost his cosmos brightness and has submerged into the darkness. It hasn't come back to normality.- say Haruto.

- I know. As long as we don't destroy the Lightning Reactor and Babel's tower… the Earth will not come back to normality.- say Koga.

- Koga.- say Yuna.

- Because of that. Even if Eden is waiting for us in the Lightning Reactor. I will go. I'm going to destroy no matter what that Lightning Reactor… and I will bring back Aria!- say Koga and then from the three in front of us came a Lightning cosmos. - Is a lightning cosmos…- then a woman cam behind the three.

- It's been to long, Koga.- say the woman.

- Shaina! You came!- say Koga.

- Yes. I see that you have well made loyal friends.- say Shaina.

- Yes.- say Koga.

- Aquila Yuna. Lionet Soma. Dragon Ryuho. Wolf Haruto. And… Cassiopeia Maria. Young Bronze Saints.- say Shaina.

- Shaina, who are you feeling? And how's the old man Tatsumi?- ask Koga.

- I can't say completely but, I'm fine. Tatsumi as always.- say Shaina.

- I see.- say Koga. Then Soma went over Koga.

- How Good! If Shaina, who's a Silver Saint, comes with us, it's like if we were a hundred!- say Soma.

- Don't anticipate yourself!- say Shaina hitting him in the head.

- Hurts!- scream Soma.

- But, Shaina. I… saw Seiya.- say Koga. I didn't know of who was that person that they were talking about.

- Seiya?- ask Shaina.

- He give us force. And say that he entrust us Athena.- say Koga.

- to Athena? I see. That only means that Seiya has recognized you as a Saint.- say Shaina.

- Shaina. Your coming with us, right? To destroy the Lightning Reactor, we need your power!- say Koga.

- I know. But, Koga…. Before this I have to tell you something, at any cost.- say Shaina.

- To me?- ask Koga. And for some reason I understand that that was a private one for them.

- Koga. We're going to head on. Lets go.- say Yuna graving Soma so, he wouldn't spoil anything.

- Why!- scream Soma.

- Catch up with us later.- say Ryuho.

- Don't take long.- I say to him while I put a hand on his shoulder and I leave to follow the others.

- Y…yes.- say Koga.

**(Koga's POV)**

It was strange of how Maria was acting with me all of a sudden. Went we start to head to the Lightning Ruins, she stop talking with me and only follow. But now… she was giving me strength of whatever I will face. Shaina took me to the waterfall.

- Went you became a Saint… there was something I want to tell you.- say Shaina kneeing down at the edge of the river.

- Shaina…- I say.

- Have you heard… went Seiya and Mars battle for the first time?- ask Shaina.

- Of went a meteorite fall from the sky?- I ask.

- Yes. That meteorite…fall from the sky. The light and the darkness exploded… and from it emerge three lives that receive that force. You were one of them. The other was… a young girl name Aria.- say Shaina.

- Aria… along with me? What about the other one?- I ask her surprise of this revelation.

- The other baby was… hidden from all of us.- say Shaina.

- So… she's still out there, right?- I ask her and she only nod her head in agreement.

- And then, it was decided three destinies. Aria stay with Mars. You… with Athena. And the other baby… be hidden from the rest of our times. Your three destinies took different ways. Athena… decided to stay with you and raise you.- say Shaina.

Flashback…

_- These baby… because of my fault now carries with a hard destiny. But… I want to rise this child that can't lose onto that destiny. A child that can follow the path of light, no matter what.- say Athena to the Saints._

_End of the Flashback._

- Saori. You rise me with that intention.- I say realizing of what she did for me.

- Even Athena, went you grow up… wanted to tell you this, without a doubt.- say Shaina.

- But… below what destiny we were born Aria, me and that other baby?- I ask.

- I don't know. The only thing that I can tell you is… that you and Aria have reunite again… was possibility the will of the stars.- say Shaina.

- I will go. I will go to the Lightning Ruins and save Aria. Shaina. Share us strength, please.- I say holding her hand.

- That's why I came. Pegasus Koga.- say Shaina. We return with the others and head to the Lightning Ruins and once in front of it, we start running inside of it.

- Without tricks! We're infiltrating from the front! Lets go!- I say. I went in front of everyone then Shaina and Maria, later Yuna and Soma, and finally Ryuho and Haruto. Almost to the front door we were attack. - Who is it?

- Bootes Bayer! I'm going to make you pieces!- say Bayer attacking us again but, Ryuho stop him.

- Dragon's Armor!- scream Ryuho with his armor. - Leave it to me! I'm not going to lose!

- How fool you are!- say Bayer taking Ryuho with him.

**(Maria's POV)**

- Ryuho!- I scream going toward him but, Koga hold my arm to stop me.

- Leave now!- scream Ryuho.

- Alright, Ryuho! Maria let's go, we can't help him right now. We most destroy the Reactor as soon as possible.- say Koga.

- Alright.- I say and we keep going. They attack us again from the walls and this time Haruto save us, making us time to keep going.

- Don't die, Haruto!- say Koga.

- Koga, the entrants is…- say Shaina went more attacks came toward us.

- Whale Menkar! I'm going to stop you and kill you all!- say Menkar. Then Yuna call her armor and attack him, then Soma help her, and the rest of us we enter to the tower. Before we enter Koga and I call out our armors and we use our techniques to open the door. Once inside we found a girl.

- Aria.- say Koga surprise, so she was Aria. Then Eden show up behind her.

- I was waiting for you. Pegasus Koga.- say Eden.

- Eden.- say Koga. Then Eden step in front of Aria.

- So you came, Pegasus.- say Eden.

- Aria. You came, right.- say Koga. I could feel in his voice that he was happy to see her. She nod her head which make Eden be more angry than before.

- Don't involve Aria!- say Eden. - Pegasus. Don't you realize that your making Aria suffer?

- That's what your doing, Eden!- say Koga and they attack each other. Their attacks clash but, Koga stop the attack of Eden with his hands. - Shaina! Maria! Go to the reactor!

- Alright!- we say and we start to run.

- Aria!- say Shaina.

- Please, stop!- scream Aria to them.

- We most take this chance to destroy the reactor!- say Shaina.

- You are…?- ask Aria.

- I'm Shaina.- say Shaina.

- You?- ask Aria.

- Good, lets go quickly to the Lightning Reactor!- say Shaina. We were starting to get up went Aria turn back.

- Eden!- she say.

- Aria!- scream Eden.

- What are you waiting for? We have come this far!- say Shaina.

- I… make Eden suffer! Eden… is the son of Mars. But… he always was gentle with me went we were young. He knew that I was going to destroy the Lightning Reactor. And even so, he take me here. Even went I notice that he was suffering!- she say crying.

- The ones that are call Athena… there always take the suffering of the people. The Athena that I know is the same. But now, this is no time to doubt! To save the Earth from the possession of the darkness… there's no other way that to destroy the reactor!- say Shaina.

- Aria… we most do this because… if we don't the efforts of our friends will be in fane.- I say as gentle as I could. I couldn't tolerate seeing her suffer that way.

- I know. I'm sorry. Eden.- say Aria crying. We that we head up to were the reactor was and I head Koga's screams but, I told myself that I shouldn't look back or I will lose control of myself to protect Aria. Once in there we prepare ourselves.

- This is…- say Shaina.

- That's the Lightning Reactor.- say Aria.

- If we destroy this… Lets go!-say Shaina but, we only took one step went a light of lightning make us stop.

- Is this your will to destroy the reactor? Aria.- ask Eden.

- Eden.- say Aria.

- I don't have no other option than to fight, then?- ask Shaina.

- No, I will fight him. You guys go to the reactor and destroy it. I will give you time so you can make it.- I say to them.

- Maria! Why?- ask Aria.

- Because… protect Athena is… the duty of a Saint!- I say raising my cosmos to the infinite.

- Tell me, Aria. You pretend to abandon the new world that's going to construct my father? Abandon the world were you will be Athena?- ask Eden.

- I… couldn't stay silent without doing nothing, seeing how the suffering was spreading all around the world! I wanted to stop that the world dry out while it was been taken away its cosmos! Because of that!- say Aria.

- Because of that?- ask Eden.

- Because of that… Please! With your power, stop your father! To Mars!- scream Aria crying.

- Aria! To that you have come… what have you sow in Aria? Everything is your fault! Everything!- say Eden making his cosmos rise too and prepare to attack.

- Eden!- say Aria. Prepare for the worse until I felt a cosmos coming from the ground and Koga appear attacking Eden.

- You're the one that doesn't understand the suffering of Aria!- scream Koga. - Destroy the reactor now!

- Leave it to us!- say Shaina and we went toward the reactor.

- Aria! Ariaaa!- scream Eden.

- Aria!- scream Shaina who was ready.

- Forgive me… Eden!- say Aria and together they send their cosmos to the reactor and destroy it. Then the light came again.

- We did it! We destroy the Lightning Reactor!- say Koga. Then Shaina fall to the ground exhausted.

- Shaina!- say Aria.

- Are you alright?- I ask her.

- Shaina!- say Koga.

- I will not forgive you! If I let you go… it will not be good for Aria!- say Eden angry.

- That's what I should say to you! I will not give you Aria! Aria… will never return with Mars!- say Koga.

- I will extinguish you with my next punch!- say Eden raising his cosmos.

- Come! Eden!- say Koga raising his cosmos too. They start to run to each other for the last attack.

- Stop it!- scream Aria running toward them.

- Aria!- scream Shaina but I went toward her before it was to late.

- Stop it!- scream Aria with all her will went, Aria's cosmos reacted. I felt that something inside of Koga woke up and that only make that my cosmos react the same way with them. Then the light and the darkness fuse with each other and consume us.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

**Revelations**

**(Eden's POV)**

I was walking around a dark place with mirrors in it.

- Where am I?- I ask and in the mirror appear a young girl, no it was Aria.- This is…

Then the crystal broke and that girl land on the water looking at me with her flowers.

- Eden. You always give me flowers. But… you ask me one thing… what's my wish.- say the young Aria and start to cry. Her tears land on the flowers which make them vanish. - You said… that everything was for a world without suffering. That it was for me. For my happiness. You… always ignore my suffering. You use me. To gain the acceptance of your parents. Observe your own mistakes… while your been covered by the darkness for all eternity, and fall to the deeps of Hades.

**(Aria's POV)**

I was walking in a dark place with mirrors.

- Where am I?- I ask and one of the mirrors appear another me with a dark aura.

- So, you posses the light cosmos. Light that escape from the darkness. Why? Why? Why?- say another me until they surround me. - You should bright calmly in the darkness. Why do you try you escaping from the darkness and bright? It bothers us. Your light bothers us. If it wasn't for you… the world will live silently inside the darkness. See your own mistakes in this Dark Ruins and receive your penalty!

**(Koga's POV)**

I was in a dark place with mirrors but… this place feel different.

- Where am I? Where? For some reason… it makes me feel calm down…- I say looking at one of the mirrors and I heard her voice.

- Yes. This is a suitable place for you.- say Saori who appear in the mirror I was looking at myself.

- Saori!- I say.

- Ask it to your cosmos. Koga.- say Saori.

- To my… cosmos? My…- I say looking at my hand and make my cosmos rise but, my light cosmos change to a dark one. - This is…! It can't be! It can't be! My cosmos is…!

- Yes. Your truth cosmos is… - she say and I look at her shock and scare of what she was about to say. - Darkness.

- Lie!- I scream now shock and horror to myself.

**(Maria's POV)**

I was in a dark place with mirrors but… I don't now why… it make me feel welcome in here.

- What kind of place is this? Why do I feel like this in this place.- I ask. Then one of the mirror show my own reflection start to talk to me.

- Because this is were you belong.- say my reflection.

- What do you mean?- I ask her.

- I mean that this is your place. This is your real home.- she say.

- What?- I ask shock.

- Why don't you ask it to your cosmos.- she say. I look at her and then I let my cosmos rise but, my lightning cosmos change to a dark one.

- What's going on?- I ask scare.

- Yes. Your truth cosmos is…- she start to say and I look at her again in terror of what she was about to say. - Darkness.

- What!- I scream in terror.

**(Aria's POV)**

- My mistakes…?- I ask.

- Yes… did you thought that you will get away from them? You who have been raise as an angel to become light in the world…- she say and took my head to make me see.

- Where am I?- I ask and I was in my room and saw myself went I was a baby.

- So you could have increase your light power… they make you grow up around beautiful things. And… you use that power like they told you. To guide the world to it's destruction. You said that you want to stop the suffering that's expanding in the world. But the one who provoke that suffering… it was no other, than yourself. Your very existents make many people suffer!- she say and I knew that what she telling was true. - Have you realize of your mistakes? The essence of this world is the darkness. The light is so powerful that only brings unhappiness. Fine, immerge in the heart of the darkness… forever.- I let the darkness consume me.

**(Eden's POV)**

I was seeing my past with Aria went we were kids, and I saw her cry went I give her the earring. Then the image change to the part were my father was hurting Aria.

- Aria!- I scream.

- Eden.- I heard from behind me that it was my father and mother. - You will be the ruler of the world. Become the most powerful Saint that will protect the new Athena.

- Father… Mother…- I say, realizing of what I did to Aria. I fall to my knees and saw my reflection in the water. - Is this… a punishment? From the way, to try to accomplish the ambitions of my parents… I couldn't defend the happiness of Aria, who's really important to me.- I felt terrible for all I did to her and know I notice that… then I saw the young Aria in front of me. - Aria… Aria… I'm sorry…- I say making the darkness consume me.

**(Aria's POV)**

- Eden!- I felt him get consume by the darkness that I got free from my own.

- Light Cosmos!- say the other me.

- Eden! You can't let yourself be consume by the darkness! Eden! Eden!- I scream trying to find him.

- Where are you going?- they ask to me blocking my way, I try to head back but, they push me to the floor. - Your light is full of mistakes! Don't you realize that you only bring misfortune?- they say and consume me again in the darkness.

- My mistakes that I made… I don't think that will be forgiven. From now own, with this power… I don't know how many mistakes I'm going to make. But I… I… while I still have people that they still need me… while their still… lives that are happy with my light! I… I… want to be their light! Light that illuminates the darkness!- I say crying and I free myself with Eden too. - Eden. I'm glad.

- Aria… forgive me. I… didn't thought of your truth happiness. Sorry.- say Eden and that only make me feel happy. I went toward him and grab one of his arms.

- Everything is fine. Eden. You were always gentle with me. I was very happy.- I say to him smiling.

- Aria…- say Eden. Then we heard Koga scream.

- Koga!- I scream.

**(Maria's POV)**

- How could that happen?- I ask in terror. While my dark cosmos was around me, I only cry because of what I was.

- That's what you are… a child of darkness but, you were raise in the light that make you develop another power so your dark one will be still hidden inside you. Now… you have weaken your true nature and you can't escape from it. You always say that you felt different from others, and that your cosmos react in a different way, didn't you say that?- she say. Then I remember that I always say that back then. - That's because of your truth cosmos. It was starting to awaken but, you didn't let it. And now… you have finally let it free.

I was still afraid of it but, then I remember that there was a light cosmos involving me back then went my dark cosmos was awakening. That light cosmos… was protecting me form it… but I didn't know from who it was. All I knew was that I was thankful from protect me. If that light cosmos was protect me from this cosmos then… that light cosmos was also inside of me.

- You might be right… I have this dark cosmos but… you forgot about something.- I say.

- What?- she ask me.

- That this is not the only cosmos that I have inside of me… there was also a light cosmos around me that was protecting me from this cosmos and I let set free form the beginning and… that's the reason why the darkness never took me. Now I understand that… even if I have the dark cosmos… I will not let it control me!- I scream to her and then my dark cosmos transform into light.

- What is this?- she ask me.

- This is the other cosmos that was inside of my like the dark cosmos. It wasn't not just the dark cosmos that was awakening… it was also the light cosmos that was also awakening inside of me! And I have finally let it free like the other!- I scream to her.

- This can't be happening! You were suppose to not have the light cosmos!- she scream.

- Well, guest what? I have it and I will use it to not let my friends be in the dark again! And with that I make my cosmos light up with all its might than ever before.

- I will not let you do it!- she scream, trying to stop me. But I raise my cosmos to the infinite and I destroy the darkness that was trying to make be taken by them. I light up the hole place until it was only light, went it was over I heard Koga's scream and I felt the darkness again.

- Koga!- I scream and head toward him.

**(Koga's POV)**

- My cosmos is… of darkness, you said?- I ask her.

- Yes. Burn out your darkness. If you do it… you will become much stronger. Much more that you will defeat Mars.- say Saori.

- To defeat Mars… with my darkness…- I say and I saw Mars in front of me. - Mars!- then I saw that from his hand a light came and it was Aria. - Aria!- and I let the darkness raise up more and I attack him. - Mars! I will not forgive you! I will defeat you!

- Yes, Koga. Awake your truth power.- say Saori and I let my dark cosmos rise up more.

- Koga!- scream Maria who grab my right arm. - You can't do this! If you do…- she say crying but, the most shocking part was that she was shinning like Aria.

- Koga! You most not rise your dark cosmos! Believe in your own light!- say Aria who came to grab my other arm and the two of them make stop raising my dark cosmos.

- You light brats! We will not give you the dark reactor!- say the dark aura. They attack us but, then I felt the light cosmos of Aria and… Maria?

- Aria! Protect Koga!- she say to her and she went in from of us and rise her cosmos. - I will not let you have Koga! I will not let you take it away from me again!- and with that her cosmos make them vanish and we were shown that we were in front of the dark reactor.

- So my real cosmos is the darkness… then… then… what was the light that I was using right now?- I ask frustrated for what I knew a few moments ago. Then I felt the hands of Aria and Maria on my hands.

- It was the light cosmos of Saori… it was probably protecting you. But not just that. You… believe in your own light. Because of that you were able to light up the light cosmos.- say Aria.

- And if that's so… then that was also a test that you could make. I mean that if was a choose that you could over come the darkness and use the light that you have always believe you have. But… I still believe that… that light was your own making. Your truth cosmos might be darkness but, you have show us that you have over come that cosmos to a better one. One that can help us and make us still believe that there's still hope for everyone.- say Maria and that make me be surprise with both of them.

- Aria… Maria…- I say.

- Then… lets destroy the Dark Reactor. Is something that only you can make.- say Aria and I nod to her while Maria stay back to watch the hole thing. And we destroy the reactor.

- Shaina told me… that went the meteorite fall that interrupt the battle between Mars and Seiya… and the destiny of three children was divide in that moment.- I say to her looking at her.

- Those babies are…- say Aria.

- It seems that we are.- I say and I saw her happy smile, until we saw the dark nuclear fall to my hands. - The crystal of dark cosmos.

Then Aria put her hands on mine and turn the dark crystal into a light crystal.

- Don't turn it again into darkness. So that the light Pegasus… doesn't transform into the dark Pegasus. Everything will be fine. The darkness will never take you. And besides… I will be beside you.- say Aria.

- Aria. Yes. Alright.- I say which make me feel happy again.

**(Maria's POV)**

I hear everything they say and that make me cry of happiness. They are… they were… my bothers back then. Now I understand why Aria was light and Koga was darkness, but most of all… I was both of them. But, then I felt a dark cosmos coming toward us and Mars show himself to us.

- Mars!- scream Koga who protect Aria.

- Mars!- I say to him angry.

- Father!- say Eden. Then with his hand he torture Aria again.

- The light cosmos… has a beautiful bright. I have waited for this moment.- say Mars.

- Aria…- say Koga and with his hand stop the cosmos of Aria who was been taken by Mars. - Stop using Aria again!

- I will not use it again… my light cosmos… I will not use for you! I understand it in out journey. The beautiful life that was living in this world… and the gentle of the heart. I… want to protect this beautiful world!- say Aria.

- Did you say this beautiful world? You say that its beautiful world, full of ambition, jealousy, rancor and betrayal?- ask Mars unbelievable.

- Yes. I want to protect it! With my light! Illuminating it!- say Aria.

- With your light, you said? Ridiculous! Your light will be to illuminate my new world!- say Mars who was consuming the darkness.

- Father…- say Eden.

- Come back with me!- say Mars. Trying to take Aria but, Koga stop him. - You again, Pegasus brat!

- I will not give you Aria, no matter what!- say Koga.

- That's right, we will protect her!- say Yuna.

- What can some Bronze Saints do? Seiya can't help you now!- say Mars and use his powerful dark cosmos.

- Let's Go!- say Koga and I stay behind as always because I was the last resource if we wanted to win this war. Everyone use their most powerful attacks but, Mars stop them and make them fall to the ground. Aria and I we saw in horror of them falling to the ground. We notice that Koga was trying to stand up.

- Fine, my light. Come back!- say Mars. And I put myself in front of her.

- Don't go!- say Yuna.

- No! I… I will never come back with you!- say Aria. And I saw that Aria went toward Koga. - I will also defend you! To these world and the life! I'm also! Going to fight with them! Guys, give me your powers! The power to destroy that darkness!- scream Aria and she let her truth cosmos light up. The crystals went toward her and fuse themselves into a staff in her hand. Aria transform herself into the new Athena! Everyone stand up and their cosmos rise up more. Mars attack us but, Aria use her staff to protect us. Everyone attack him and he push them back down again, Aria give them strength to keep standing up and face Mars again. Aria walk up to were the Dark Reactor was and I went behind her if anything happen. Everyone attack him again but, this time… everyone was blocking the attacks so, Koga could make the final move. Aria give Koga more power so he could defeat him. And this time Mars was angry.

- Do you dare to challenge me? Aria!- scream Mars and push Koga back down. He attack Aria but, she black it with her staff. - Ariaaaaaa!- scream Mars and I notice that his next attack will kill her so… went he attack her I grab her and take her away from the blast.

- You! You insolent brat! You also dare to challenge me? You will pay for that!- scream Mars. And try to grab us both but, in my last chance I let go of Aria so, she could land on the ground.

- Eden! Grab her!- I scream and he did so. But in that moment Mars grab me and send me to the wall while he still hold on me.

- You will regret that you ever challenge me in the first place!- scream Mars.

- Maria!- scream everyone.

- This is your end!- scream Mars while he attack me with one of his dark spear.

- MARIA!- I heard the screams of Koga and Aria who were the most stronger voices I heard. Then something inside me was set free and I notice it was my two cosmos… the light and the darkness. Both of them wanted to protect me. At the last moment I grab my last of my strength and I let them both free. For some reason they didn't came separated… they came fuse together. And by the time the spear touch me, it break to many peaces in front of me, while my fuse cosmos make me shine like no other, even much more than Aria's light.

- What is this?- ask Mars unbelievable.

- MARS! You did a big mistake to attack me! And to try to hurt my friends!- I say making my cosmos light up even more that even Mars let go of me. - Mars! I will make you pay for all you have done! Divine Storm!- and with that I attack him making him fall back to the wall.

_Divine Storm is a blast of Celestial force that can destroy everything in its path but most of all… weaken a God itself._

I land on the ground exhausted and I fall in it. But went I notice that Mars stand up again. It was too late.

- Maria! You will pay for this!- he say attacking me again, now that I didn't have strength to defend myself he use that opportunity to attack me. But, before I could do anything Aria put herself between Mars's attack and myself.

- ARIA!- I scream at the moment the spear pass through her. Her staff fall to the ground and later her body.

- Ariaaaaa!- scream Koga with all his might.

- Stupid. You could have become Athena in the new world.- say Mars and grab her staff, he use it to consume the rest of Aria's cosmos from her body. I ran toward her and use my cosmos to stop the process and the last moment but, he have already took much of her cosmos. - Until then.- and Mars destroy the rock where we were his sons were and took them with him.

- Aria! Ariaaa! Ariaaaaaaa!- scream Eden while my mother was holding him. The hole place was collapsing.

- Aria! Aria! Aria!- scream Koga. While I was holding her head in my legs. I knew that her life was fading away every second from now own. She was looking at us and we were crying in front of her.

- Guys… your alright, right? Yuna… I… I'm glad that I meet you…- say Aria.

- Aria…- say Yuna holding her hand.

- Soma… Ryuho… Haruto… everyone… thank you… for been good friends with me…- say Aria and by the time she look at Koga her tears let go. I knew that he was her brother and the look of Koga also say that she was her sister. - Koga… I… don't have… to return with Mars, right?

- No.- say Koga. And I let my tears fall from my eyes, they land on the face of Aria who look at me.

- Maria…- say Aria.

- Why? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?- I say crying already.

- Because… I couldn't… let you die… now that… I know who you really are…- say Aria.

- Aria…- I say realizing that she knew who I was.

- Sister…- went she say it I let my tears fall more.

- Aria… I'm sorry… that I couldn't protect you.- I say.

- You shouldn't… you always protect me… and for some reason… I always knew that you were my sister… your… one of… the three children… from that day… went… the meteorite came… to the Earth…- say Aria and then everyone and even Koga knew who I really was. I was the third child of that day.

- Aria…- I say.

- But… You guys have to go…- say Aria touching Koga's hand. - And stop Mars… protect… this world…

- Aria…- say Koga.

- Go. You don't have much time!- say Aria using the last of her energy to take us out of that place.

- Aria!- say Koga and we start to flow up and Koga try to grab Aria's hand again. I did the same thing with her other hand went Yuna stop holding it. Koga and I we were the only ones that could really feel what Aria was feeling in that moment. And there was that moment that we stop graving her hand because her energy was pushing us up.

- Aria!- scream Koga.

- Aria!- I scream.

- Thank you… Koga… Maria…- say Aria.

- Aria! Aria! Ariaaaaaa!- scream Koga and we only saw Aria behind us while her light consume us and we didn't see her again. But even so, I could still hear her.

- Thank you… for giving me happiness… thank you… thank you… thank you… thank you… than…- was all I could hear and I notice that she was finally gone.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**Let The Battle Begins**

**(Maria's POV)**

We all woke up in the tower of Babel and only Koga was the last one to wake up.

- Koga.- say Yuna.

- Where are we?- ask Koga.

- I don't know. But… it seems that we were brought here from the Dark Ruins… to the road that ascends to the sky above the tower of Babel. Aria… with the last… last… of her powers- say Yuna. Everyone was sad about what happen to Aria but, I was sure that what we were about to face will be the hardest one of all. Then something inside me make me feel strange about this place and… familiar too. Then from my mind came the memory of what my mother and Mars were planning. This was… the new sanctuary. The twelve new houses. Then Koga stand up and start to walk up the stairs.

- Lets go. Aria… brought us here with the last of her powers that were left. I… we… are going to keep going! We most keep going!- say Koga and keep going.

- Koga…- say Yuna. I start to follow him without thinking about it.

- Let's go.- say Soma.

- Yes.- say Haruto. And the rest start to follow Koga. And we found the first house.

- This is… Koga!- scream Yuna. But Koga keep going.

- I was waiting for you. Young Saints. I'm the Golden Saint that protect this place.- say a voice.

- Golden Saint?- ask Yuna.

- Fine then, come in. To this house of Aries from the new sanctuary, construct it by Mars!- say the voice.

- House of Aries? So then, this is…- ask Koga.

- Yes. Here has been born the new sanctuary of Mars, the new 12 houses.- say the voice and I was the first to enter the house.

- Maria! Wait up!- say Yuna. But I didn't stop and enter the house where I found the Golden Saint, later the others were behind me. - That's the ring of time.

- The ring of time?- ask Yuna.

- Before the ring of time have mark 12 hours… you will have to pass throw all the houses protected by the Golden Saints. And reach the top where Mars is waiting. If you don't make it… the Earth will be destroy.- say the Golden Saint.

- The Earth..?- ask Koga.

- Look. - say the Golden Saint. And the garden change into the Solar System.

- The Solar System…?- ask Yuna. And we saw that the light of the Earth was making that planet Mars start to move.

- The light of the Earth is…bringing Mars!- say Ryuho.

- Mars is… moving toward the Earth!- say Yuna.

- Is it going to crash over the Earth?- ask Soma.

- No! Mars is getting between the Earth and the Sun…- say Yuna.

- That's right. Mars will block the sunlight.- say the Golden Saint.

- It will block it?- ask Koga.

- It means that, the Earth will be in an eternal darkness. The Earth will transform into a dead planet. With that, Mars will revive as the new paradise.- say the Golden Saint.

- The Earth will disappear… So that's what Mars was doing all along!- say Koga.

- The hours start to mark. What will you do, young Saints?- ask the Golden Saint.

- In another words, we don't have much time. So to get up there, we most defeat all of you Golden Saints?- ask Koga.

- That's right.- say the Golden Saint.

- Then let's stop with the talking! Let's Go!- scream Koga.

- Koga!- scream the others but, it was too late and he attack the Golden Saint.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken!- scream Koga.

- The Pegasus Ryusei Ken… it's been so long sends I saw it. But with a cosmos that weak like this it will not work with the Golden Saints!- say the Golden Saint went he return the attack of Koga.

- Koga!- scream Yuna. For some reason I understand the meaning of him, and it was not necessary to attack him.

- Other wise… that spirit of fight without fear… you will need it later.- say the Golden Saint went he punch Koga in the stomach. I only smirk at that. - Do not forget that.

- Your… no our enemy?- ask Koga.

- Yes. I'm your ally.- say the Golden Saint and everyone else was shock except me. I start to walk toward him. - I'm the only repairman of armors in this world. The Saint that rules over the regeneration and the climate. The Golden Saint that protects the house of Aries, Aries Kiki!- say Kiki.

- Aries Kiki?- ask Haruto.

- So you… are…! The master of Raki!- say Soma.

- You're a Golden Saint?- ask Yuna.

- But, it's incredible that you guys were able to come here with this damage armors.- say Kiki. And with his hand start to repair the armor of Koga.

- What are you doing?- ask Koga.

- I'm going to repair your armor. Theirs no time left, it's going to hurt you!- say Kiki. And Koga's body start to light up and I heard him scream.

- The armor that was very damage is now…- say Ryuho.

- Do you understand, Pegasus? The one that's waiting at the end of the 12 houses is Mars.- say Kiki.

- Mars!- say Koga.

- This fight… is the destiny of the one that has the Pegasus Armor. Fight… Fight all of you… until the end with all your forces. Theirs also something important. Probably you already know that. The power of the Golden Saints that awaits you in the next houses… is unimaginable. The power of the Golden Saints… is not just the armor. It's because they have reach the sense of the maximum cosmos. To be able to defeat them. You most rise your truth cosmos to the maximum, even just for a moment. The maximum point of the cosmos, in another words… you most awaken your seventh senses. Sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch… and even the sixth sense that surpass the five senses of the man. And the sense that surpass all of them. The seventh sense.- say Kiki. And by the time he finish a high breeze came to us, and it show us the new armor of Koga.

- This is… the new armor that has been repair!- say Koga and later he start running toward the end of the house.

- Koga! Let's go!- scream Yuna and the others start to go with her except me.

- Wait! Not jet! You will follow him went I have finish repairing your armors too.- say Kiki.

- Koga…- say Yuna. By the time Kiki finish repairing our armors…

- It return to it's original form! With that it's enough. I'm going with Koga!- say Yuna. But Kiki keep going with the repair, in that moment my armor was fix not like the rest of them.

- If the armors are not fix you will not be able to pass the 12 houses! Maria, you can go on, your armor wasn't as damage as I thought. Now go!- say Kiki.

- Right.- I say and I start to run toward the second house. By the time I reach the second house Koga was on the floor. - Koga!

- Ah so your friend over here came to save you.- say the Golden Saint.

- Don't touch her.- say Koga. And then he rise his cosmos to a higher level.

- What? What is this? Does this shine in his cosmos?- ask the Golden Saint.

- Aria! I… I…! Going to defeat you! I swear! Pegasus Ryusei Ken!- say Koga and I understand that she was his strength after all.

- This is… the Pegasus Ryusei Ken of the legend! Then… I will use in you this technique! Great Horn!- say the Golden Saint. And I heard Koga's scream.

- Koga!- I scream.

- What a great sound! The sound of the bones been broke. But… there's a sound that I like much more. Is that… the sound of the heart been destroy.- say the Golden Saint. And Koga fall to the ground… dead.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

**Who Are You?**

**(Maria's POV)**

We saw in horror how Koga was defeat by him.

- He have broke? What a lovely sound. My next victims are you guys, right? I'm going to vanish you totally.- say Harbinger.

- Koga… For Aria…To accomplish the wish of Aria… For Aria… You hide your sadness… but it was useless.- say Yuna and everyone close our eyes.

- If that's the case… from now own, we're going keep going!- say Soma.

- Yes!- say Haruto.

- Maria, take care of Koga for now. We're going to handle this.- say Ryuho.

- Yes.- I say looking at them and head toward Koga.

- Let's Go! Without a miss we're going to defeat this golden bastard!- say Soma.

- Yes!- say the others while they rise their cosmos.

- Fine lets begin.- say Harbinger. Everyone attack him at the same time but he dodge it very easily and start to say something to each one of them and later he hold Soma and did the same thing with Koga except that only my holding his hand.

- Soma!- scream Yuna but later it was her turn and the same thing happen with the rest of them. I heard them scream as if something inside of them was in pain. That was the special ability of him…

- Fragile. Very fragile. What a deception. The force of the bones… show the power of the heart. Do you guys think that you can pass the 12 houses? Been very weak you will never get at nothing. Your staying here. The New World that master Mars is creating right now… will be domain by those who have a strong heart. Weakens like you have nothing to do. Give up.- he said but, then the others start to stand up again. - Do you want to continue? Then I will reduce all that obstinacy into dust! Take this! Great Horn!- this time I saw them in horror of what he was doing to them. And went the smoke took off they were still trying to stand up.

- N-not yet…- say Soma.

- The battle… has just begun.- say Ryuho.

- How much effort.- say Harbinger. Went everyone was totally stand up I decided that it was time that I should take this once and for all.

- Everyone… is all right?- ask Yuna.

- Yes… but even so that was a great hit.- say Soma.

- For something is a Golden Saint.- say Haruto.

- But, there's a chance. That technique might…with his arms cross is like… the technique of Iai. The Ken of a Golden Saint… reaches the light speed. That Ken is impossible to stop it but…- say Ryuho.

- You mean that if we broke that attack, there might be a space to attack, right?- say Haruto.

- I see. And we are four!- say Soma.

- There's no other option.- say Yuna and prepare themselves, while they did that I look at Koga again and let him go.

- What were you guys talking about?- ask Harbinger but they have already move. - I see. You start to think a little for once.- and the others put themselves around him. Haruto use his technique to multiply themselves to attack him but, he have already figure it out. - Greatest Horn!- he use his best technique in them that I couldn't see them anymore only I could hear them scream.

- Guys!- I scream.

- This is for you the brightness of a Golden Saint.- say Harbinger and the others fall to the ground. He only laugh at us. - You guys! Why do you think I'm that stronger?- he ask and told us his story of life and how he became a Golden Saint. He start to insult us and before I knew it I have already stand up.

- W- We… still… haven't lose yet.- say Yuna already standing up.

- Yes. We're never going to give up! We're not going to let us be defeat!- say Soma and everyone was already stand up.

- Interesting. That's the attitude.- say Harbinger.

- Your certainty are strong.- say Haruto.

- But we… will never be defeat.- say Ryuho.

- We will protect this world! It doesn't matter how!- scream Yuna.

- Why? Why does this world have to be protected? You don't even have strength for that. You guys… why are you still standing?- ask Harbinger.

- This… world… this world… for me, for us, a person very important for us… lived in this world. And that important person… protected… and protect this world. You can't understand… but… for us is important to protect this world! Protect it at any cost… is our duty! For that… Will never give up!- say Yuna.

- Is beautiful that determination. And for that, I'm going to destroy it. Like your bodies and hearts.- say Harbinger.

- What your telling us doesn't affect us. Our hearts are…- say Yuna.

- Indestructible!- say everyone as they attack him again.

- Then I will give you this once again! Greatest Horn!- say Harbinger. - I didn't heard anything. Fuck. This guys are stubborn. Are there weak people with strong hearts? After all, it might be that breaking them will be fun. Then… first… their bodies will feel their bones break so I could heard them.

- I will not going to aloud it.- I say from behind the smoke.

- Who say that?- ask Harbinger until he spot me. - I see. You're the last one standing then. It will be fun breaking your bones too.

- Do you really think that you can break them?- I ask him and that only make him be surprise. - You like torturing people but… we're going to show you that not all of us are as weak as you think.

- Is that so… then why don't you show me. I bet that maybe your going to be much as an opponent than your friends over here.- say Harbinger.

- Your going to regret it.- I say to him while I rise my cosmos. I let it rise to the infinite and before I knew it my hole body was shinning again like last time but, I only feel the light cosmos.

- What… What is this? What is this cosmos? Could it be that she's…?- he ask but before he could finish I open my eyes. - It doesn't matter. I will defeat you no matter what. Great Horn!

- Wind Lightning!- I scream at him. Our attacks clash with each other and I saw that my attack have transform from the lightning tornado into a light lightning tornado. My pink lightning turn into a white lightning. I start to feel that if we keep up with this, the house might break apart and so I let my cosmos rise more and pass his attack. I make him push back more than I have ever expected.

- Nice one, girl. I see that I was right about you. Your much more like an opponent than your pathetic friends.- say Harbinger.

- My friends aren't pathetic! You're the one who's the pathetic right here!- I scream at him.

- I'm going to make you scream this time. Your not going to escape this time! Greatest Horn!- he said.

- Destruction Queen!- I scream at him. My breeze of lightning also turn into a light breeze of lightning like my last attack. For some reason my attacks were transforming into a light attack instead of my unusual attacks. Our attacks clash again and this time I make my cosmos rise more so I could finally defeat him.

- Who are you?- he ask me in the middle of the attack.

- I'm a Bronze Saint from the constellation of Cassiopeia. I'm… Cassiopeia Maria!- I scream at him and then I pass his attack and send him flying to the wall. There was a lot of smoke but I felt so weak in that attack, why was I feeling that weak? Normally this attack will never tires me but… maybe it was because of the sudden transformation that my attacks have become.

- I'm surprise. You're the first one to ever send me flying to the wall but… I not going to let you defeat me that easily.- say Harbinger from the other side of the smoke. Now I was the one surprise to hear him, this was a bad joke because I didn't have strength to make another attack. But then… I felt a nice, comfortable cosmos from behind me. I knew from who this cosmos was and that only make me happy to see that he was alright. - You also… standing again? What is it? Your really dead? I have to make you pieces.

- I'm going to continue. We… can't let ourselves fall here. Until now… many people… in front of our eyes… have already gone. There have been a lot… of hope… and promises. But… we keep moving forward. I… we… what ever happens… we're going to keep moving forward.

- Koga…- say Soma almost in a whisper.

- Ko…ga…- say Ryuho.

- Koga.- I say before I fall to the ground but I felt some arms holding me before I could land on the ground. And they lay me down very carefully and with my eyes close I felt his hand touching my cheek.

- Thank you… Maria.- say Koga before he went walking toward him. - Forward. We're continuing!- and in that moment I felt Koga's cosmos burn more than before, I didn't need to open my eyes I could see it with my eyes close.

- Is this…?- ask Harbinger.

- Koga…- say Yuna. Then Harbinger start to laugh.

- That's the attitude. I'm going to pulverize you totally!- say Harbinger.

- Then lets go!- say Koga and I open my eyes to see him attacking Harbinger. He was putting a great fight right now. - Pegasus Senko Ken!

- What is it? Is this all?- ask Harbinger while he push Koga back. - Keep fighting.- in that moment I felt the others already sitting and I saw Harbinger turning toward us but, Koga came in front of us.

- I'm not going to aloud you!- say Koga.

- Here I come! Show me your truth courage! I will destroy you!- scream Harbinger while he let his attack toward us.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken!- say Koga. - I will not lose!- Koga was blocking his way but in some point I felt that this attack was different from others and before we knew it a light surround us and… everything turn to darkness.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

**Ally**

**(Maria's POV)**

I fall to the ground very hard but, I felt to weak to ever stand up. I was going to pass away again but, before that I felt some strong arms holding and later carrying me to someplace. I didn't feel any treat to this person on the contrary I feel… peaceful with this person even if I couldn't see him. I felt his calm cosmos; it was full of kindness and prosperity, without thinking of it I let myself be taken and I put my hand where his heart was. I could tell that he was a good person and that he will never hurt anyone without any purpose. Then I couldn't keep up with him and the darkness took me in again.

**(Genbu's POV)**

I couldn't believe that she was teleport from the house of Taurus. She was too weak went I took her in, in my house. I was surprise that she was so relax with me went I was carrying her over here, she even lean over my chest and put her hand where my heart was. She was so peaceful went she was sleeping, for some reason looking at her make my heart be full of peace. By the time we reach to the stone bed, I lay her down and to my surprise the house start to be full of life; the plants start to grow and even the flowers and trees were flourishing. I don't know how she did that but, it seems that the land respond to her cosmos, which was full of life. For some reason I don't know why but, I touch her cheek and her skin was too soft. Then she turn around to face me but her left hand hold my hand without letting go which was shocking to see that even went she was asleep, she still… have force. I saw her smile in her sleep while she kindly squeeze my hand. That make my heart sank even more, for some reason she might be able make people be full of joy and happiness if they are around her. I give her smile and I took away some hair away from her angelic face.

**(Maria's POV)**

For some reason I was hearing and seeing the pain of the others and I was trying to make my cosmos reach them but, it wasn't working. Then I also felt the pain from my uncle, Eden. I try to protect them but I couldn't do anything. Then I call for Eden, I don't think that he could hear me but at least I try and before I knew it I heard Koga in pain which make me scream his name. I woke up in a stone bed and I saw that I was inside one of the houses.

- You're finally awake.- say someone very familiar to me. I turn around to find that person next to me.

- Genbu…- I say. The person who cure me from my bloody leg at the water ruins, then I figure out in that moment that my memories were finally coming back. I saw him smiling at which make me smile at him too. I don't know why but I was happy to see him, he told me his truth intentions of taking the Golden Armor of Libra. After that he told me to take a rest that very soon my friends were going to come here. I did what he say to me and fall asleep again. Then in some point of my sleep something woke me up and I then I felt Genbu's cosmos. He was fighting.

- Genbu!- I scream and stand up to head out of this room and I found my way out. I saw how the Golden Saint of Aquarius. Genbu was about to be defeat by Aquarius with his Cronos Execution. - GENBU!- I scream at him and later my cosmos light up and went toward him to protect him. But in that moment not just my cosmos went to protect him it also attack Aquarius.

- What? From who was this cosmos?- ask Aquarius by the time the smoke broke he saw me with my hand standing in front of me as if I make a move. - You!

- Thank you. Maria.- say Genbu. I only smile at him. Then he went to defeat him with a single blow, finally the others came from where they were. I came toward him walking slowly until I was in next to him and I wait with him for the others.

- Genbu…!- scream Ryuho.

- Ryuho. I wanted to talk with you calmly at some time. Your like your father, from face straight.- say Genbu that only surprise Ryuho. - No… I, different from Shiryu… I wasn't a good disciple. By missing my trainings… my master scold at me. I have many doubts about wearing the Armor of Libra. But… I have to accomplish his right wishes. That's how I believe it.

- I can't believe that your were our ally.- say Ryuho.

- Forgive me… from that day.- say Genbu.

- Don't apologize. There wasn't another way.- say Ryuho but Genbu shock his head.

- Yes. Young Saints. Hurry up. Athena… the real Athena has been taken to Mars. And been transform into a human pillar. If you can't defeat Mars and save Athena… you will never be able to restore the order in the Earth! Defeat Mars as soon as possible!- say Genbu.

- Saori is…- say Koga.

- Is something wrong, Koga?- ask Yuna.

- No.- say Koga. Then the Earth start to shake.

- What's going on?- ask Soma.

- This is… Mars! No, Medea! Do they want to destroy the 12 houses? What's the meaning of this? Even if they need the 12 houses! You guys hurry up and keep going!- say Genbu.

- But!- say Ryuho.

- I will stay here, stop the destruction of the 12 houses!- say Genbu and his cosmos start to rise up.

- The shaking is stopping!- say Yuna.

- Is this what's doing, Genbu?- ask Koga.

- Alright, leave! I entrust you Athena!- say Genbu. Then I felt a strong cosmos from Aquarius.

- What?- ask Soma.

- Tokisada!- say Yuna.

- Stay away from Tokisada! You're going to be swallow until the ends of time!- say Genbu.

- Curse you!- say Haruto going toward him.

- Haruto!- scream Ryuho.

- I'm going to take you until the end of time!- say Tokisada.

- I will not aloud it!- say Haruto and hold him.

- Haruto!- scream Koga and Ryuho who were going toward him too. But it was too late, Haruto, Ryuho and Tokisada have vanish.

- They disappear!- say Soma.

- Haruto… Ryuho…- say Yuna.

- Haruto!- scream Soma with all his might.

- Ryuho!- scream Yuna.

- RYUHO!- I scream with all my force because he was a brother to me and I fall to the ground crying.

- Lets hurry up.- say Koga.

- Koga…! You…- say Soma.

- Lets believe in them. Surely they are going to come back! Because of that… we most hurry up and keep going!- say Koga.

- Koga…- say Soma.

- Alright.- say Yuna.

- Lets go!- say Koga but he stop in front of me and make me to stand up so I would follow them. We pass Libra's House now we were going to the Scorpion's House. For some reason I felt that something was going much more worse was going to happen to us in that house. I just hope that I'm wrong with that.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

**Goodbye**

**Mother vs. Daughter**

**(Maria's POV)**

We run to the House of Scorpio and once inside I felt different from the other houses, something familiar was inside this house but… what. These place was fill with ruins.

- The house of Scorpio… it gives me a bad feeling!- say Soma.

- Very bad. I don't to stick around here much longer. Let's hurry up!- say Koga.

- Yes. I think the same thing.- say Soma.

- To bad that I'm not going to aloud it.- say a woman's voice, that voice was very familiar and I knew from who it was.

- That voice is…!- say Koga.

- No, it can't be. Is…- I say to myself and from above we saw her.

- Sonia! That armor…!- say Yuna surprise and I knew that everyone was surprise because I was also.

- Now I'm Scorpio Sonia. As a Golden Saint… I will defend Lord Mars!- say Sonia.

- As a Golden Saint you said?- ask Koga.

- How…? You mean that the Golden Armor accept you, you who are the daughter of Mars?- ask Yuna.

- That, that the Golden Armor is a test to be an Athena's Saint is from the past. Now they help with pleasure to the great patriarch Mars. Defeat you will be a great warm-up before Eden.- say Sonia and she attack us and with a blink of an eye she was already in front of us and make Koga fly to the wall.

- Kogaaa!- scream Soma but she attack Soma then Yuna at the same time and send them flying to the wall too.

- Koga! Yuna! Soma!- I scream.

- Now, now my child. You don't have to be worry about them anymore.- say Sonia who came toward and was now behind me.

- Maria!- scream Koga.

- Get away from her!- scream Soma.

- You don't have to be with them just because they told you that there was a better place to stay. Mars is already making a paradise for everyone and you… you will be part of it.- say Sonia which make me be surprise and she turn me to look at her. I felt my tears fall and with her hand she took them away.

- Maria!- scream Koga to me.

- What the heck is she doing?- ask Soma.

- She's not like that.- say Yuna, they were very shock by the way I was acting but, they didn't know who she really was to me.

- They told you that they were your friends but… do you really think that they are?- ask Sonia.

- What?- I ask her looking at her.

- I know what your feeling but, do you really listen to it? You don't need them because… I'm with you. And I will not let anything happen to you, do you get that… daughter?- with that I realize that she call me her daughter in front of everyone.

-… mother.- I say and with that she smile at me.

**(Koga's POV)**

- What did she said?- ask Yuna unbelievable.

- She call her…- say Soma also shock at that revelation.

- Mother.- I say finishing the sentence. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sonia was… Maria's mother? Then that mean that Maria was… Mars's granddaughter? I saw her looking at us and she have tears in her eyes. I notice that she was looking at all of us and seeing our expression. Went she came back to my face, I saw her giving up and she close her eyes looking down at the floor letting her tears fall.

- Now do you realize? They aren't your friends.- say Sonia. I couldn't believe that Sonia was really telling her that we weren't her friends.

- Maria don't listen to her!- I scream to her but she seem that she wasn't even hearing me, she only could hear her voice.

- They don't even care about you. Not in a way that you think. They took you in because they didn't know who you really were? And the worse part was that… they only use you to get to us.- say Sonia. I saw that she was in shock and look at her own mother.

- N-no… that's a lye.- say Maria backing away from her a few steps but stop and hold her head as if she was in pain.

**(Maria's POV)**

I couldn't believe that, that was true. Then a pain in my head make me stop and a flash of my memories came back and I remember how the others students from Palestra never talk to me and only look at me with hatred. I really felt pain in that memory, I saw that in my house everyone talk to me but, went I start to be with Koga and his friends… nobody of my house ever talk to me again. They didn't even look at me, I remember that even in battles they were somehow backing away from me or they weren't even using their full power.

- They always think of you as something bad that shouldn't be there in the first place and you know why? Because you were different from them. You have always felt different from others even from your own teachers. Nobody was really your friend, they have only pretend that they were because the teachers told them to do it or they will suffer a consequence.- say Sonia. And now that she mention it, my house never talk to me in the first place, went I enter nobody talk to me and in some time they all start to talk to me which was very strange. I remember that one day they were all talking with the teacher and went I came in everyone was looking at the table and not me. My powers have always cause pain and destruction to everyone sends I can remember. I was beginning to think that she was right.

- Your real family was with us. And I feel sorry that you have to suffer all of that because of me. If I have take you in from the beginning then… you might have never experience that in the first place.- say Sonia. I felt sad that the people I thought they were my friends weren't even my friends at all. I fall to the ground crying because she was right even if I didn't want to believe it, she was right.

- Now you don't have to worry about that because your family is here and we're going to make things right in the New World.- say Sonia and head toward Yuna. I still shock of that but then my memories show me something more… the happiness I felt went I was with Pavlin, Yuna, Ryuho, Soma, Haruto, Aria and Koga. All of them gave me love and kindness from the beginning and even if I have suffer that much, they have show me that they really care for me and were my real friends from the beginning. I stop crying and stuck up and before she could kill Yuna I put my left hand to her direction and attack her. I send her flying to the wall as she did with them, I didn't want to face her there was no other option then. She attack Yuna but Soma stop her and attack her. He use that opportunity to make a circle of fire so that way she wouldn't escape.

- What do you think your doing?- ask Sonia.

- Koga! Yuna! Maria! You guys keep going!- say Soma.

- What are you saying? Soma!- scream Yuna.

- Yuna!- say Koga and with his face he show that we should go.

- But…- say Yuna.

- Hurry, leave! She's mine!- say Soma and the others leave.

- Maria!- say Yuna but I didn't listen to her I was thinking if I should leave or stay.

- Maria! Come on we have to go!- say Koga but I didn't even listen to him either. - Maria!- Koga scream at me but I just glare at him telling him that he should leave. I look at his eyes that he was worry about me but I give him one of my attacks and they dodge it easily.

**(Koga's POV)**

She attack us, but we dodge it very easy.

- What the heck is she thinking?- say Yuna who was about to get her but I stop her. - Koga.

- She wants us to leave. She's going to stay here.- I say not looking at her in the first place.

- What?- ask Yuna.

- Look if we don't leave right now she's going to attack us again so let's go.- I say and with that we head to the exit of the house. Maria I just hope that your alright, I know that your in pain right now but, please… don't let yourself be taken by the darkness.

**(Maria's POV)**

I saw my mother attack Soma and he was also doing the same thing. She make him fly to the wall again and head toward Soma but, in that moment she knee down to hold something.

- Always you… always interfere with my duty! Son of the South Cruz Saint! But that ends here. No more. I will not aloud you do it again. I will not let you interfere with Lord Mars!- say Sonia and she brake the cloth stone of Soma's father with her hand.

- Mother! How could you? That cloth stone mean so much to you!- I scream at her but she attack me too.

- You're not understanding! And you're choosing the wrong path!- she scream at me but I dodge her attack and attack her back. We attack each other many times without letting go of each other. Our powers always clash with each other and make a great explosion with it.

- Then answer me this! Why are you doing this?- I ask her.

- What?- she ask me.

- Why are you doing this? Eden wants to fix his mistakes! So why are you doing? Is it because they told you to do it? You don't have to do this if you don't want to? You…!- I say but she attack me and send me to the ground.

- I… I will protect Lord Mars!- and with that I was on the ground with her on top of me. She rise her hand to make her final attack but for some reason she stop.

- If your going to kill me… do it already.- I say to her while I have my eyes close.

- What?- she ask me unbelievable.

- You say it yourself, I'm choosing wrong but… the truth is that I'm not. So… it's your duty to kill me! If your really a servant of Mars then kill me already! You said that you're going to keep listening to him no matter what! My own mother doesn't care about the true love! You said that you love my dad! And that you love me but… actually you don't even love us! You didn't even care about me like you said! If you did then you would have never leave me! You will never keep that secret of me from my dad! You don't even know what love is!- I yell at her with all my might which I saw her backing away from me and looking at me unbelievable.

- No… no! Your getting the wrong idea!- she say to me.

- If that's so then we weren't be doing this in the first place!- I yell at her back. She seem to sad that it was almost possible that she was going to cry but then she look at me with angry eyes and attack me.

- Maria!- scream Soma but it was too late and she use a different attack which she put me to almost asleep.

- I didn't want to do this but… you don't leave much of a choice. And so that you know it… I really care about you.- she say which make me to be shock. - I always thought that maybe I make a mistake to keep you away but… it was the best for you because if not… I didn't want you to suffer the same way I suffer. I did it for you and… for your sister. Her name is Yole Starr.- with that I was more shock. My mother finally told me that I have a sister, no she say that I was the only one from that day so that mean that… my sister was my twin. Without knowing what happen next I fall asleep. By the time I woke up again she was battling against Soma and she was about to kill.

- Mom! NO!- scream with terror what was about to happen but Soma stop her.

- Your taking hold of a lye that's all! What you believe that's your family is just a dream that you have make!- say Soma and she back away from him.

- Lord Mars, Eden… and lady Medea are also… Are my family!- say Sonia.

- Neither Mars or Medea think about you! Only in Eden! Did even someone hug you once? Tell you lovely words?- ask Soma.

- Shut up!- scream my mom I knew that she was in pain in that moment because the only person who has ever hug her or tell her lovely words was… my dad.

- You might even have notice that from a long time ago!- say Soma while he was getting closer to her. She only took steps back.

- I…- but she fall to the ground.

- By trying to protect your father… and your family… you pass your life been stolen, don't you think? Stop living like that.- say Soma.

- Stop…- say Sonia.

- You let your own daughter be alone without her real mother which she have always need you. You even need her in your life but, you decided that it was better for her to be away from you. Even if you didn't considered, she always need you and her father in her life. Now that you have her, don't let her get away from again. Because if you do… your going to regret it again from the rest of your life. Live your own life. Not just dedicate it to someone and let it stole it from you! Live only your own life! Come here! We will be able to understand each other!- say Soma putting his hand so she could take it. But she only laugh at him I was shock of what she was doing but then she punch Soma.

- Soma!- I scream.

- I don't need… that anyone understands me now! I don't wait that anyone understands me. I'm… Scorpio Sonia! I will offer everything to Lord Mars! That's my mission, and my will! I don't need… anything anymore!- scream Sonia which she use her full energy be set free.

- Sonia… what are you doing…?- ask Soma. The hole place explode with her cosmos.

-Mother!- I scream to her.

- Soniaaaa!- scream Soma.

- Antares Maelstrom!- say Sonia but then her cloth is destroy by her own energy.

- Stopeeeeeedddd!- scream Soma.

- NOOOOOOO!- I scream. Then we both unleash our seventh sense.

- Don't do it! Soniaaaaaa! You can't…dye here…!- scream Soma trying to reach her but, I was also trying to reach her.

- Mother! Don't do it! Mother!- I scram but as we were closer to reach her, her own energy consume her and it was too late to do it. We were back at the ground and went walking toward her, she was in some part were the sand was.

- Father…- she say in a more lovely voice than before. We stop in the path of sand but we went walking toward her. - Is it you, father?- I was crying because she was thinking that Soma was her father. - Please… please… stay with me.- with that my tears fall even more and Soma took her. - Good. Because I'm… afraid… to be alone.- and with that she was gone.

- Mother…- I say in a whisper and I finally hold her hand Soma took her hand to his face and cry with me.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

**What am I?**

**(Maria's POV)**

We both stock there watching my mother, we put her white cave on and then we heard footsteps and it was Eden. I look back with my tears and show him what just have happen. He came next to me.

- Sister…- say Eden.

- I'm sorry…- say Soma to him.

- That was the path my sister choose from.- say Eden.

- Eden…- say Soma.

- Keep going.- say Eden.

- Yes.- say Soma and stuck up. I stuck up too and went behind Soma but in my way I stop and look back.

- Sister… what a calm face.- say Eden I saw that he was about to cry until I show myself.

- Eden…- I say and he look at me. - There's something that I want to tell you before I leave.- he only look at me and I let my tears fall again while I was turning around. - Your sister… Sonia… she was… she was… my mother.- I say crying and I notice that he was shock by that.

- What?- he ask me.

- She was my mother. She send me away so I wouldn't have to suffer the same way like her. She also send away from my twin sister. That was all that I need to say.- I said and I start to walk away crying.

- Maria. Wait.- say Eden which I was surprise because that was the lovelies voice I have ever heard from him. I turn around and I saw him crying too, he came toward me and… he hug me. I hug him back while I cry in his arms.

- Eden…- I say crying while he was giving his comfort and I give him mine. We stuck like that for a little longer until our sadness was gone. We don't know how much we stuck there but, then we felt a strong cosmos that was in trouble. We separate from each other and look up.

- Micenas…- say Eden and later he went back toward my mother and put the blanket on her face. - Sister. I'm leaving.- we took some steps back and head running toward the other houses. I felt much more better went I was with Eden right now but went we were heading to the other houses I felt how Koga and the others were really in trouble. Finally I felt Koga's dark cosmos.

- Koga, no! You most not let yourself be taken by the darkness! KOGA!- scream and then a flash of light hold me and I vanish.

- Maria!- I heard Eden call me but I was already gone. In that flash of light I was seeing the entire space, the stars,, the comets and even the constellations. One star in particular was much more brighter than Athena's star. I was pull by that star until it consume and close my eyes. By the time I open them again I felt that I was back standing in the ground. I saw everyone, Ryuho, Haruto and Soma were in the ground looking at me as if I was a miracle but they were got in the dark cosmos. Yuna was in the ground too but she was much more closer to the Golden Saint who was very shock looking at me. Then I saw Koga in the middle of the guys. He was losing control of his dark cosmos and I knew that went he release his seventh sense I knew that he might be able to control it but, right now something else was making him to lose control. So I let my cosmos get to Koga and he was beginning to gain control again. I saw him turn around and look at his beautiful brown eyes looking at me.

- Maria…- say Koga in a whisper. But then I saw him that he was shock, from his eyes I saw myself that I was shinning.

- Koga.- I say walking toward him. - You most not be consume by the darkness. I know that you can control it but right now… you need the help of all of us. Please, don't use it again… your… light.- I say and I put my hand were his heart was and let my own light consume us both. I look at his eyes and before we knew it he was back to his normal self.

- Maria.- he said. He keep looking at me and I did the same thing for him until I heard Amor.

- I see, your not like a normal Saint as I thought.- say Amor.

- What?- I ask him.

- Even right now, your very powerful even without you body.- say Amor smirking at me.

- What?- I ask him again but this time I was shock.

- Come on, don't tell me that you haven't notice that you're a simply soul walking amount them.- say Amor and this time I was in total shock.

- What?- I ask for myself and start to look at my hands. Then with my light around me I saw that I was vanishing. No, I wasn't vanishing, my own light show me who I was really right now.

- Now do you see? Even if you're the granddaughter of Mars, you still have much more power than we have ever thought you have.- say Amor. This time my light vanish and I fall to the ground with my knees. But before I could start to cry I felt Koga's hands in my shoulders, making me to look at him.

- Even if you guys did this to her… I'm not going to let you have her. She might be a soul right now but… she has show us that she can protect us even if she's gone!- scream Koga to him.

- Koga…- I say, and I start to stand up with Koga's hands.

- It doesn't matter right, without the dark cosmos of Pegasus you will never defeat the Celestial Kings. The Celestial Kings will exterminate you… and the hatred of Pegasus, will make him fall again in the dark cosmos.- say Amor.

- I don't think. Not if I can't prevent it!- I scream at him and let my own light cosmos rise again.

- You think that you can protect Pegasus from his own darkness? My, I think that you really care for Pegasus, don't you think?- he ask me but, I didn't care if he knew that I care more for Koga than he really thought.

- Then if that's the case… we're going to stop you!- scream Soma. And I saw that not just Soma was up, even Ryuho and Haruto were. They came next to us. - We're going to crush you and those guys! That's our work!

- Guys…- say Koga.

- Koga, Maria, go on ahead. You guys can defeat Mars!- say Soma which make us to be surprise.

- Yes, with your power of light.- say Ryuho.

- Even so, in that state you can't fight right now. So let Maria help you up there, I know that with her you might have a chance to get to Mars.- say Haruto.

- There's no time to hesitate.- say Soma.

- We will catch up with you guys.- say Haruto and Ryuho only nod.

- Guys… alright!- say Koga.

- Alright, lets go!- say Soma. Koga and I went pass them even from Amor. By the time we were out of the House of Pisces I didn't even stop went I felt the pain of the others.

- Maria.- say Koga as we keep running.

- What is it?- I ask him without even looking at him.

- Why didn't you tell us that Sonia was your mother?- he ask me and that almost make me stop but I keep running.

- Because… I didn't know it back then. Went Eden took me back along with Aria… for some reason someone make me to not even remember you guys again. They make me believe that Mars was good and that you guys were the bad guys. Sonia… my mother… was the first person I saw went I woke up but, even so, she told me that from the start I was her daughter and that… my father was… Andromeda Shun.- I say at last, I could feel the shock in Koga's cosmos.

- Shun? Shun is your father?- he ask me.

- Yes. She told me that went she kill the father of Soma she was much in pain because that was her first killing but she was just a girl at the age of 17. She run away from Mars and Medea for a time and she got into the desert were she lost all her hopes in there while she was dying. Then that was the time went she met him. He took care of her even went he knew that she was a Martian and the daughter of Mars. He saw that she was in pain and that she was scare which she show him her face. She told me that for some reason she open her heart to him. In her last night staying with him, she wanted to tell him that she was grateful for all his hospitality but, even if she told him that, she show him her love toward him. Before the sunrise she left and return to her home but went she stay there she notice that she was pregnant. She was happy that she was going to have something from him, but… at the same time she was scare. Because her father might try to kill her or the baby. She keep it in secret until her stomach start to grow up she tell them that she need some time away. They didn't question her and left, she pass her entire pregnancy in a town where she will have me. But what she didn't notice was that a few miles away from there the battle of Mars and Athena was going to take place. In the day that she was going to deliver that battle started and went you were born with those powers… something happen that I was even born with both powers. For our safety she took us away from each other.- I say but I was interrupted by him.

- Wait, did you said "our"? Who is our?- he ask me.

- You see, I have a twin sister. Went I was in the House of Scorpio, she told me everything. Her name is Yole. For some reason it was if I have already know that I have a sister but, I got a pretty good idea how she looks like.- I say.

- Really? How do you know?- he ask me.

- Because she can't have the same color of my hair.- I say smiling at him.

- Why not?- he ask me. I only giggle at that.

- Because my hair color shows that I'm like you guys. That I have both powers. And she might have pink hair or green hair which is much more likely because of our parents. And her eyes might be green because they both have green eyes.- I say smiling finally at him which he return. After that talk we didn't speck and there was only one thing in our minds, defeat Mars.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

**The Truth**

**(Maria's POV)**

We were running until we reach were Mars was but what we found was a tower and that planet Mars was already too close to the Earth.

- Mars is already… to close… is there!- say Koga.

- Let's go!- I say and we start to run up the stares, at the end of the stares we found a door and on the other side was Mars.

- Mars!- say Koga.

- Young Pegasus, I will question you something.- say Mars which surprise us both. - Do you think that this world is beautiful?

- What?- ask Koga.

- The world that Athena rules is full of justice?- ask Mars again. - This world will keep making mistakes and there's no way to fix it!

- Shut up! You're the one that should stop making madness! Give me bad Saori!- scream Koga and I was much more shock because he was already rising his cosmos.

- Are you going to keep with that stupid attitude?- ask Mars.

- That's yours!- scream Koga and attack him but the barrier that was around Mars didn't even vanish which make Koga to be push back to the ground.

- Koga!- I scream as I went toward him.

- Do you really believe that you can defeat me?- ask Mars.

- I… don't accept your justice. I will never forgive you by hurting my loved ones! I… for all of them that help to get here… I will defeat you and save the world!- say Koga already in his feet and rise his cosmos again. - Pegasus Ryusen Ken!

- So you have awaken your seventh sense? Pegasus!- say Mars while he was stopping the attacks of Koga. - So your cosmos… your will… are this weak!- and send Koga back. - Rubellu Sidus Gungnir!- he was about to attack him but I put myself as a shield for Koga.

- Maria, no!- say Koga while hold me and push behind him.

- Koga, no!- I say and I try to put myself in front of him again but he stop me.

- Maria… don't, please.- say Koga in a lovely voice but I only hug him while he hold me tighter. The attack came but we didn't feel it. I open my eyes and saw that a light shield was protect us.

- So… you're the responsible of blocking my attacks. I can see that you have rise even more your own cosmos. Granddaughter.- say Mars which make to be shock and Koga hold me much more tighter so if Mars try anything he would stop it.

- Mars…what your doing is wrong!- I say to him but he keep looking at me as if he found something important in me.

- I see that these guys have brainwash you with promises and hopes. What they are wrong.- say Mars.

- No! you're the one that's doing bad things to everyone!- I scream at him.

- Nonsense! You're my granddaughter and as you also have my blood, you should come with me and let the New World be accomplish!- scream Mars at me which make be to be scare but Koga shield me while he keep holding me. - Pegasus. I see that you care very deep for my granddaughter… or am I wrong?- ask Mars, Koga make a sound of anger toward him which I felt much more tighter his hold. - You even care much for her than the same Athena.

- You don't understand anything, Mars!- scream Koga at him but I only close my eyes because I couldn't tolerate to see his pain.

- That I don't understand anything? Pegasus, I'm going to ask you one last question and you better answer it!- say Mars to him and I only hold him much more tighter than before. - If you have to protect only one of them, who will you choose from?

- What?- ask Koga.

- I mean that if you have two special people with you, lets just say Athena and my granddaughter. If you have to protect only one of them, who will you choose to protect?- as Mars, I could feel that Koga was tense by that question. Athena… Saori was our first priority as a Saint but… Koga really care about me. I have notice that he would give his life for me but, how was he going to choose from Saori who was like her mother and from me? I couldn't make him choose me over her, no this was something that he should decide and I knew what he was going to answer… Saori. But what he answer was much more different.

- I will protect them both.- say Koga which make me look at him. - It doesn't matter the cost, I will protect them and if that means my dead, then so be it.

- Pegasus. I think that you don't understand. You have only the probability to safe one. So who will that be? If both of them were in the border of death.- say Mars. I knew that this was making him feel sad because what thing was for sure, if Athena and me were in that position of been in the border of death, he will have to choose to only save one. I feel sad too because if that really happen then… he most choose for the good of the earth and that was… Athena.

- I know that… went I have to be in that position… I would have to safe one, but…- say Koga which make Mars and me to be surprise. - Even if it's for the faith of the world then… I wouldn't choose wrong. Except that… I will not let the other die also!- that make my heart be full of hope and I just let him hold me while I feel his kind cosmos.

- So then… your saying that even if you safe Athena… your going to save my granddaughter also? Even if that kills you?- ask Mars.

- Yes.- say Koga and I knew that he wasn't lying because with only hearing his heart I could see that he was telling the truth.

- Then… if you say that you can protect both of them! Then show it to me! This is the end for you! Young Pegasus.- say Mars I only prepare for that attack but I felt Koga's hand on my cheek making me to look at him again.

- Don't worry, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I promise.- say Koga which he rest his head on top of mine and I only wait for the attack but then I felt another cosmos. It was him… Eden.

- And this…?- ask Mars which make us to look behind us. He was standing there with his arm in front which only mean that he have attack him.

- Stop it please. Father.- say Eden.

- Eden.- we say at the same time.

- I'm also can't consider the world that you wish to create. Please, don't sacrifice the Earth. By sending the cosmos of the Earth to Mars and create there the New World, it might turn into a paradise. But it will be a paradise constructive on hell. Under it is full of blood and human bodies. Do you really think that's aloud? I… can't let a world like that!- say Eden.

- Are you asking me that what I'm doing will be aloud?- ask Mars.

- Yes.- say Eden.

- I'm going to answer you. Is not aloud. I aloud it. I'm, Mars, a God!- say Mars. And Eden took a step toward him.

- Father. I'm… going to defend the future of this world!- say Eden.

- Eden! My son. Don't you understand? If you support the hatred and despair, and walk following the death there's no future!- say Mars which make Eden to be on the offense.

- Father…- say Eden. But then I felt pain inside of Mars which make me to be shock.

- Before I became a god… I was just like you.- say Mars.

- Like me?- ask Eden.

- I'm talking about went I was a human, call Ludwig.- say Mars and then he told about went he was happy with his first wife, Misha, my grandmother, and with my mother, Sonia. Sonia was very little and they were a happy family. One night they went toward a concert that Misha wanted to see, but he was late and by the time he reach it. A great explosion came and she die. From that day his heart was broke and that he was so devastated that he lost her, but he wanted revenge and kill all the terrorists who where the responsible of Misha's dead. He always wonder why she die, did she ever make a crime for that? He told us that he hate terror and the violence, that no matter of her death, that didn't change anything. That was the reason why he became a God, that if he didn't fix it, Misha will never be save. He was awaken and that it was his destiny to renew the world again. That leave Eden and me to be shock, we never thought that he was once happy and from a cruel path of destiny, my grandmother die. Now I understood, why my mother was the way she was, and why she found refuge in my father.

- That's just the justice you want to input!- scream Koga to him.

- So, then you understand what's justice? Justice is to be inflexible, is to be implacable and unstoppable. Eden. I decided went you were born. Yes. Everything is for you, Eden. I'm going to destroy this damage world and create a new one! If I make that real, my life doesn't matter.- say Mars.

- Father…- say Eden.

- Your saying that you don't care about Saori, either Aria, and either yourself? Just to accomplish that New World…- say Koga.

- That's it. With Athena, the hatred will never end. The war without end will only bring more blood spill in vain. I will stop that. That's the battle I started.- say Mars and told us went he started the battle of Athena. - That was exactly the moment Pegasus hit me…

Flashback…

That was the moment went the meteorite of darkness came from the sky. Athena was about to use her shield went a flash of light came from the sky and land on the Earth before the meteorite could hit Athena.

- What the…?- ask Athena but was much more shock to see the creature with wings in front of her trying to stop the meteor. That woman have white hair that reach almost below her knees, she also notice that she have pale skin.

- Athena… you most not let the darkness take you.- say the woman who was using a great amount of light around her.

- Who are you?- ask Athena unbelievable that someone can really stand the energy of that dark meteor.

- Athena… I'm very sorry that I didn't came much more early before this happen… but… there wasn't even time for me to came here in time.- say the woman but in that moment she release a great energy of light toward the meteor that almost make her to vanish. - But even so… I'm glad that I was able to see you again.

- Wait your…- say Athena once she realize who she really was. The woman turn her head a little and show her, her silver eyes. Athena couldn't believe that, that woman was in front of her, she was the creator of light and life, the only and most powerful divine one amount the Gods of Olympus. The last of her kind and the most powerful one, even much more powerful than the great Zeus. The Primordial of Light and Space. - Ourania?

- I'm glad that you haven't forgot about me, my dear Athena.- say Ourania while she was using all her energy to get the meteor away from here. It was told that Ourania was the last of the Primordials, the first divine ones before the Gods and even before the Titans. She was a threat for all the gods back then, not even the Furies could control her, like they use with the Titans. She even make Furies to be terribly by her, she could even kill them with a single blow of her power, for no reason she was call the Creator of Light and Life. Zeus was please that she wasn't going to give war to the gods, for the same reason she was very noble and only want justice in the Earth. Which he give her a place in his court and in the same Olympus, went Athena was born she have a special bond with her because they were both known for their wisdom and justice. It was almost like Ourania was the mother of Athena but she wasn't. Went Athena always reincarnate in a human girl, went she was back Athena told her about her experience in the human world which make her believe how it was with her own eyes. The other gods told her that no god most ever go there or they will suffer the consequences. Ourania always saw Poseidon go there and even the same Hades gave war to Athena. She didn't like that which one night she left Olympus and walk down toward the human world and was never found again.

Then they both heard the cries of some babies.

- Athena! Protect those kids! I will give you time to take them away from here!- say Ourania.

- But Ourania, your still weak…- say Athena.

- It doesn't matter what happens to me! You're the one that needs to live right now.- say Ourania. And with that Athena use her light energy and make circle of light around the babies which cause them to stop crying. Ourania saw everything and she use her own light to not just protect the babies but even everyone. It was much more greater than Athena's and make the cloth of the Saints shine which cause them to transform into what we now know as the cloth stones. Ourania couldn't hold much longer and the meteor fall making fall to the ground. But without noticing that the darkness that was coming from the meteor hit two of the babies that were been consume by it. Athena saw that and went toward the baby boy to get him out of there.

- Athena!- scream Ourania who went toward the baby girl who was been consume too.

- No!- say Athena and with her cosmos she took out the baby boy which was now in her arms. Finally she found that Ourania was about to die in the process because were the baby girl was, it was a great amount of darkness. - Ourania, no!

But the same Ourania didn't listen and went inside the darkness anyway. Once inside she try to hold the baby, but in that same moment her own cosmos react to the baby and that cause that the same darkness vanish. Because Ourania saw with her own eyes that the baby was accepting both cosmos, which make that a new light even much more stronger than hers, make the darkness vanish. Ourania hold on the baby and look for the other.

- Athena where's the other baby?- ask Ourania and then they both heard the cry of the baby that was in Mars hands.

- What great power of light has this baby!- say Mars.

- Leave that baby alone! Leave it alone!- scream Athena.

- Mars, don't do it! Give us back the baby!- say Ourania.

- The baby that will inherit the light of Athena!- say Mars while he took one last glance at the two other babies and left.

- Mars!- scream both Athena and Ourania.

End of the Flashback.

We were both shock at that revelation, and specially me and Koga.

- Aria…- say Eden.

- From that day, I receive the great power of darkness… and return to fight again with Athena and the Saints!- say Mars and I notice that was the time went Seiya disappear and that the others were giving the dark spots. - After exhausted the power of darkness I slept… and finally, I make Athena! So that she sleep and serve as the pillar of the New World! So that the life and peace that Aria would bring to the New World survives forever!

- Aria…!- say Koga.

- Sis.- I say.

- I don't want the New World nothing at all! I don't want it! Father! You don't know how much Aria loved this world! Aria entrust me this world! I can't let lose it!- say Eden attacking his own father.

- Fool! This world doesn't have salvation! If you keep getting closer to this world, you will continue losing one Aria after the other.- say Mars stopping his attack and attack him.

- Eden!- I scream and went running toward where Eden was. - Are you alright?

- Yes. Don't worry about me.- say Eden.

- Become stronger! Look at me!- say Mars and I saw that Eden's eyes were full of terror. I look too and I was afraid like him in that moment. Then his mask broke. - Take out the weak heart that results in madness. Become a demon, Eden!- and I saw that part of his face was in fire.

- Your… not a human! Instead is the God of War, just like that!- say Eden.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

**Family vs. Family**

**(Maria's POV)**

- Eden, if you can defeat your own father, prove it and defeat me!- say Mars.

- Eden.- say Koga went Eden start to rise his cosmos.

- Don't interfere! My father… Mars, I'm going to defeat him!- say Eden.- and attack him.

- So then you awaken the seventh sense? But can you defeat me with only that?- ask Mars went he dodge Eden's punch and hold his hand. - Can you surpass me with that force? With that little force of hatred! Went you feel desperation from the bottom of your heart, like a sadness shiver… and the truth madness, that makes you feel your head breaking, domains your heart… the darkness will rise from the bottom of that madness! That darkness, that madness will become into a destructible power!

- Then, I have also feel that.- say Eden.

- Oh…- say Mars.

- When you kill Aria! The madness that I felt when I lost that precious life from me that I have to protect…!- say Eden while he set himself free from his father. - And at the same time, I even lost… my ideal father! I will not inherit your world!

- What?- ask Mars unreliable.

- That world wasn't what Aria want!- say Eden while he rise his cosmos to attack his father. - The world that Aria like, I will protect it! For that, I have decided to defeat you!

- Eden!- say Koga.

- Eden.- I say know seeing the suffering that he was having right now.

- You…!- scream Mars while Eden was attacking him.

- Eden, if that's your truth feeling… then I will also fight with you!- say Koga.

- Go up! Pegasus, upstairs is Aria's staff!- say Eden looking at us.

- Aria's staff?- ask Koga.

- That staff is the force that sends the Earth's cosmos to Mars.- say Eden which cause that Koga smile.

- I understand, if we get the staff we will be able to save the Earth!- say Koga.

- Go, and stop Mars's ambitions!- say Eden.

- Alright! Maria!- say Koga.

- Right!- I say following him.

- Eden! I will be waiting for you!- say Koga. For the first time I was surprise to see that Koga and Eden where finally like… friends. That make me feel happy because they were putting aside their differences and now they are allies. By the time we reach the top, the top was full of plants and flowers around the staff. We fun toward the staff but, a strange energy was pulling us away so we couldn't grab it. We try many times but it was useless.

- Rubellu Sidus Gungnir!- we heard Mars attacking us. Koga manage to get away in time to attack him.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken!- say Koga. We saw how Mars dodge Koga's attacks but worse of all was that he look different. - Mars! And Eden? What happen to Eden?

- You will also perish in front of Aria's staff. Pegasus Koga.- say Mars which frighten me.

- Rubellu Sidus Storm!- say Mars. The darkness came down and I only heard Koga's screams, I didn't know why the attacks weren't affecting me. - I see. You possess the power of one guardian constellation. But I instead… all the darkness of space is my force!- by the time the dark smoke vanish I saw Koga almost falling to the ground but, the put a foot on a side so he wouldn't fall. - Oh! So you can still stand up? Then…

- Rubellu Sidus Meteor!- say Mars and attack Koga with meteors that make him finally fall to the ground.

- Koga!- I scream.

- Yes, I'm the god of war. Is time that my power replace Athena and domains everything!- say Mars while I ran toward Koga.

- Koga.- I say in a whisper went I was on the ground with him.

- There isn't anyone that can beat my cosmos. Come, New World!- say Mars. Then I start to feel that Koga was losing fate. So I fold him with my cosmos and let him know that he wasn't alone.

- That's right, I didn't got here alone! I… got here… with the force of everyone!- I heard Koga say that and make me smile because he was back up.

- You can still stand up, Pegasus? I can see the sparkles of your efforts to keep fighting. But, what can you do with that lent power?- ask Mars but then Koga rise his cosmos to the infinite.

- Pegasus Suisei Ken!- say Koga while he attack Mars.

- Suisei Ken? What can you do with a simple lightning of light? - ask Mars who block it but the comet return toward him. - But… do you want to taste your own power?- Mars was able to return Koga's attack and make him fly off.

- Koga!- I scream but something grab him.

- The light, even if it's a simple lightning, it keeps been light. A lightning light can illuminate a path!- say Eden.

- Eden.- say Koga happy. I felt that each other was happy to see that neither of them was harm.

- In the middle of darkness precisely, a little light can bright intensely.- say Eden helping Koga back up.

- If there's a little light we can keep going forward in our path.- say Koga. I notice that they weren't letting go of each other and that was a symbol of friendship.

- That's fight, that's it…- say Eden.

- Our path of hope!- finish Koga. They both look to the staff and notice a shadow cover it.

- Do you pretend to interfere in my path? You are no longer my son. I will not have mercy to everyone that will stand against my world, no matter who it is!- say Mars already unleash his dark smoke.

- Let's Go!- say Eden.

- Yes!- say Koga.

- Inn the darkness you will also vanish!- say Mars. I didn't have to see of what was going, I only have to close my eyes and feel their cosmos.

- Expand everyone of your seven senses… sharpen them!- say Eden.

- Yes!.- say Koga.

- Rubellu Sidus Gungnir!- say Mars while attacking them.

- Here it comes!- say Eden.

- Leave it to me!- say Koga.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken!- attack Koga.

- Rubellu Sidus Meteor!- say Mars attacking them again.

- Tonitrui Saltare!- say Eden attacking.

- Rubellu Sidus Storm!- Attack Mars one last time.

- Rise your cosmos, resist! What darkness!- say Eden.

- Mars is getting away!- say Koga.

- Aria, please, guide me with your light!- say Eden and in his hand the light that Aria once have was showing them the right path again.

- This light! What! They are penetrating the power of my darkness!- say Mars.

- Prepare, father!- say Eden but in that same moment I felt a different cosmos coming from Mars.

- That can't be!- I say already opening my eyes. I felt the kind cosmos of my truth grandfather.

- Eden! Eden…!- say Ludwig. I felt that Eden also saw that but before he could continue Mars push them back.

- Guys!- I scream already heading toward them but, I was stop by a great force that was hurting me. - AH!

- Maria!- I heard them scream my name. I start to shake, I couldn't move or even speak, I could only scream.

- Ko-ga. Ed-en.- I manage to say in the middle of my pain.

- With a weak cosmos you can't match my dark power!- say Mars and again he make me scream.

- We can't be defeated in here! We have to defeat Mars at any cost!- say Koga.

- We can do it, we can defeat Mars! While we still have inside of us the light of hope…! We will still have hope to defeat Mars!- say Eden already standing up.

- Eden!- say Koga.

- I saw it… inside that darkness… what is sleeping inside of there… inside of Mars is… the heart of my father! If we have the force to stand up again… we will defeat Mars!- say Eden while Koga was standing up.

- If it's force, I have it! If with that we can defeat him… Let's go!- say Koga and they both went toward Mars again.

- Do you still want to fight me? Then, the only thing that's left is dead!- say Mars attacking them again. - The only thing that's left for you, is dead!

- Eden!- say Koga.

- We only have one opportunity, Pegasus! Echo, my cosmos! Until my life is carry out!- say Eden.

- Eden!- say Koga.

- Ed-en, no.- I say.

- Be gone!- say Mars and I saw how Mars go through him with his own hand.

- Eden.- say Koga.

- NO!- I scream.

- How idiot you are for giving up your own life.- say Mars.

- With that… I will leave you…- say Eden.

- What?- ask Mars.

- Like Aria… like my sister… I even your son… will leave you.- say Eden.

- What did you say?- ask Mars.

- The same way that you lose your wife!- say Eden already crying. I saw that Mars was finally realizing everything that he has done. - Everyone that support you… everyone are vanishing into the darkness! That's the world your trying to make. That's it, don't you think?

- No! I… try to create a paradise for you, for everyone! Yes… different from the world my wife die! Yes… a calm and peaceful world! Is what I try to create for you! Yes…- say Mars already crying.

- Now, Pegasus! Defeat my father! Don't lose this opportunity!- say Eden.

- Bright, my cosmos!- say Koga.

- Pegasus Suisei Ken!- say attacking Mars.

- What? My darkness is…- say Mars but he was attack in that moment by Koga. - My darkness is… vanishing!- with that Mars was defeat it and Koga got me before I could fall to the ground. I fall with him while I was in his arms.

- Eden!- say Koga while going toward him and grab his hand.

- Eden.- I say wile I hold his other hand, praying that he was alright. He hold our hands in that same moment.

- Are you alright, Eden?- we ask at the same time.

- It's over.- say Eden.

- Eden. Maria.- say Mars but, his voice change. No, it wasn't Mars, it was… Ludwig. - Why did this happen?

- Mars!- say Koga.

- It can't be! Still…!- say Eden.

- No. Eden, Koga. Mars is gone.- I say while I still keep looking at my real grandfather.

- I… my heart, was all this time lost in the darkness… but…- say Ludwig while he turn to look at us. - Now I can see the light. Forgive me! Eden, Maria.- he walk toward the staff.

- Father…- say Eden almost crying.

- Grandfather…- I say also almost crying.

- With the last of my strength, I will save the Earth! The world that you guys and Aria want to protect to the end!- say Ludwig.

- Father…- say Eden crying putting his hand toward his father.

- Grandfather…- I say crying. Then I notice that the circle of time vanish, and planet Mars was in it's position. A lightning came from Mars and went toward the staff where Ludwig was. The same lightning consume him.

- Father!- say Eden.

- Grandfather!- I say. The whole ground break and we fall.

- Father!- scream Eden. I look up and saw how the staff went up toward Mars. Now… everything is lost.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

**The Beginning of the End**

**(Maria's POV)**

We land on the hard ground, we try to stop the pillar that was going toward Mars, no matter what we did the cosmos of the Earth keep going toward Mars.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken!- say Koga but, it was also useless. - Damn it! Is it possible that we can't stop it?

- This way, the Earth will… and Aria's staff?- ask Eden.

- It has become part of Mars.- say a woman's voice that I really recognize initially, it was the same person that make me lose my memory and turn me into a soul. We all turn around to find her.

- Mother!- say Eden.

- Your mother?- ask Koga.

- Medea.- I say.

- I'm glad to see you too, Maria. That staff is necessary to transport the cosmos of the Earth to Mars. That way, finally Mars will be reborn and transform into the New Earth.- say Medea.

- How ever, mother… mi father is…- say Eden sadly.

- Look, Eden.- say Medea while she walk toward my grandfather. - His soul lives in his galactic armor.- we were all surprise because it was truth. His armor was still alive, she knee down toward him. - Mars… Darling…- we all look down because she was hoping that he will wake up but, it will be no use. Then we saw that she put her hands in his armor digging in it.

- Mother! What are you doing?- ask Eden. Her left arm turn into a dark spot but, she could take until the galactic armor was left with no darkness at all.

- Impressible that their was a lot of darkness in him. With this… not even that man can't interfere.- she say.

- That is… Dark Cosmos!- say Koga.

- Mother! What are you thinking?- ask Eden.

- Eden. This is not just for me. It's also for you too. The cosmos of this planet is already been absorb by Mars. Now the only thing that's missing is that you, who it's going to be it's ruler, to decide.- say Medea.

- Mother. I… don't want that!- say Eden.

- We will discuss that later. Now their's something I most do first.- say Medea and I notice that she was looking at Koga.

- Excellent, that's my sister!- say Amor, that wasn't good.

- Amor!- say Koga.

- So for you, even Mars was another your instrument, right? The darkness that was in the galactic armor from the anger of Mars so many years… If Koga, who was rise by Athena, is united with it…- say Amor, with that last statement I knew that Koga was in great danger right now. They want to put that darkness inside of him, I would not let them have him.

- Amor. I don't think that you came to say all that talking.- say Medea.

- Of course. I came to offer you my help.- say Amor.

- All right then.- say Medea who walk toward her brother. - I trust you. I can't control this enormous power inside of my body.- say Medea and she implant the dark cosmos in the arm of her own brother. - I feel bad to provoke this pain to my dear brother.

- Don' t worry. To me is a great honor.- say Amor.

- I will head toward Mars.- say Medea and walk toward the pillar of light. She pass me but, she give me a smile which I didn't like that and later she whisper something to me that nobody could hear.

- If you want to protect him, then show it.- she say which make me be surprise at that and look at her.

- Mother!- say Eden once she was already inside the pillar. She turn to see him and smile too before she disappear. - Mother!

- The history that my sister will write is infinitely sinful and beautiful. Even if it's a handover reality for her son…- say Amor.

- In this catastrophe, as son I also have responsibility! For that, I have to play all and correct the errors of my mother!- say Eden.

- I will also fight!- say Koga.

- Pegasus, back off. Because it seems that, you're his objective.- say Eden. With that I was more sure that Medea's plans are involve with Koga. - I will prevent the plans of my mother and Amor!

- Eden!- say Koga.

- Prince, are you kidding me?- ask Amor.

- I'm been serious, Amor!- say Eden.

- All right, then… let's begin? With the true climax!

- Bloody Waltz!- say Amor attacking Eden, he was putting a good fight. - That's good, prince Eden

- Hilia Mastia!- say Eden attacking him and destroy his technique.

- Then, what do you think at the speed of light?- ask Amor.

- Bloody Canon!- Amor attack him but, I wasn't going to let him hurt my uncle.

- Wind Lightning!- I attack him and for my surprise I vanish his attacks.

- Maria!- say Eden surprise, I look at him smiling. I notice that in his eyes I was shinning, that only mean that I was becoming much more stronger than before.

- Maria, it seems that my sister wasn't wrong about you. You really have a powerful cosmos.- say Amor.

- What do you mean?- I ask him.

- You see most of the people that she takes their soul away from their body dies. But you, you are much more powerful because if you wouldn't, you wouldn't even be here in the first place.- say Amor, he was right in that moment, I heard that if someone dies their soul is send to the underworld but, right now… why I haven't gone there? I didn't notice that Amor attack us again but, went I notice I was about to get hurt.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken!- say Koga surprising me also.

- Koga.- I say.

- Pegasus, why didn't you listen to me?- ask Eden.

- I can't tolerate that someone else is defending me!- say Koga, I notice that Eden smile at him understanding his feelings. I have to smile also.

- I have forgotten. That you have grown at a rank where you have pass all the 12 houses and even defeat Mars. What a problem… it seems that it will be impossible to accomplish my sister's orders with my current power. In the Earth…- say Amor and I notice what was he going to do next. - I invite you to the new paradise!- Amor unleash his dark cosmos toward us.

- Koga!- scream Yuna, we all look were her voice was and see that the others were running toward us.

- Guys!- say Koga but, it was too late because the darkness consume us and we were transport to Mars.

- It's the Earth… Then we're in…- say Koga.

- We're in Mars.- say Amor from behind us. - Were the new world will be build.

- Mars? Your saying that Saori is in here?- ask Koga.

- Athena is not of concern, don't you think?- ask Amor making Koga angry. - Better to tell me, what do you think? Aria's staff is bringing the cosmos of the Earth. Mars , that was desolated, is now beginning to get life! Don't you think it's extraordinary?

- You will give us Aria's staff!- say Eden.

- I can't believe that you don't see the extraordinary of this new world! What a shame… this is for me the world that I have dream about sends I was a kid.- say Amor.

- From a dream?- ask Koga.

- I will show you the story of Amor.- say Amor and make a sound with his fingers, everything turn darkness and we were in a theater. - Let the show begin from the theater of Amor! A long time ago, living in someplace, two brothers that were call Medea and Amor. These brothers carry an especial destiny. From the moment they were born, they posses the dark cosmos. Both of them were chase, cause of these power, from those who were around them. But Medea, his big sister, took care of her little brother, Amor. Sends then, the closes people who were afraid of their dark powers were behind their lives. Then, finally, that power was unleash! That scene was very beautiful that you couldn't possibly describe! Her brother thought in that moment. That if he stay with his sister, he will see paradises even much more beautiful than before.- everything turn black again and we heard the sound of his fingers again, now we were back to the present. - Sends then, I have waited forever to see this paradise.- by the moment he say that and told us his story I feel bad to what happen to them because that was the cause of them to be so mean and so attach to this new world. - I can't believe that you took that such a story. Damn it that your still to innocents you three.- say Amor and we notice that it was all a fake.

- You bastard…!- say Eden.

- Is just that I couldn't delight the destruction of that world.- say Amor but, I notice that he give a sound of pain from his harm. - It seems that my time is running out. Let's begin now. This is a planet of darkness, I can increase my cosmos in thousands. Ah! What a delicious smell of darkness! It's time to have an entertaining massacre.- now it was our time to fight him. - Do you still plan to interfere?

- I have told, Amor. I will play everything and fix the errors of my mother!- say Eden.

- What an arrogance…- say Amor and send Eden to the sky. Koga was going to attack him. - Come, Pegasus.

- Shit!- say Koga once he back off.

- Pegasus, it's better if you control that reckless of yours!- say Eden.

- Your telling me to shut up and stay just watching?- ask Koga.

- The power of Amor is now equal to my father! If you don't want to bother, then increase more your cosmos!- say Eden.

- Alright! I got it!- say Koga.

- Reheard… Requiem of darkness! Gravity Concerto!- say Amor and send us to the sky and make us fall hard on the ground. Koga was about to attack him but, he was pull down.

- Echo, cosmos! Orion's Devastation!- say Eden.

- Every living thing is dominate by gravity.- say Amor and send Eden to the sky.

- What?- ask Eden.

- Stay right there and reflect!- say Amor and send Eden back to the ground.

- Eden!- we scream at the same time.

- Destruction Queen!- I say attacking him but, my attack was useless and he send me toward the ground without even moving.

- Maria!- say Koga.

- The next one is you, Pegasus.- say Amor, later I heard Koga scream.

- Koga!- I scream.

- Pegasus!- scream Eden. Now he was in front of Amor.

- Damn it!- say Koga.

- This it the end, Pegasus Koga. With this it will complete the great darkness.- say Amor. I try to pull away from Amor's trap but, I couldn't.

- Not just yet… I can't end here!- say Koga and before my own eyes he unleash his light cosmos.

- Light cosmos?- ask Amor, then Koga was free from his trap. - This is… you escape from my gravity with the light cosmos?

- The staff of Aria is in this planet! If we take it back we could stop this crisis! While we still have a little of hope, we will keep fighting!- say Koga.

- No doubt. Your very funny.- say Amor.

- Bright, cosmos!- say Koga.

- This is… Pegasus's cosmos?- ask Amor.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken!- say Koga but, Amor was already next to him.

- Koga!- I scream and make myself free from Amor's trap.

- You say that you will fight face to face?- ask Amor.

- What that!- say Koga but, Amor was about to touch him.

- Pegasus!- say Eden. I was so close but, it was to late, Amor touch Koga and before I knew it, something inside of me was very wrong. I feel pain inside of me.

- That's right… please wake up! Master Apsu!- say Amor.

- Ap-su?- I ask in the middle of the pain but, I just see how Koga was been consume by the darkness while I keep screaming. Why was I feeling so much pain, could it be that… we're connected to each other?


End file.
